


El hombre fuera del tiempo

by La traductora (PerlaNegra)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Romance, Time Travel, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Translation
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-26 03:10:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 48,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7557862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerlaNegra/pseuds/La%20traductora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Para poder salvar la vida de Steve, Tony Stark se tira de cabeza (sí, otra vez) dentro de un portal que lo catapulta directo y sin boleto de regreso al año 1943.</p><p>Traducción de "Man out of time" escrito por Samptra.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. El tiempo no espera por nadie

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Man Out of Time](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/214921) by Samptra. 



**EL HOMBRE FUERA DEL TIEMPO.**

"No. No puedo esperar que usted crea esto. Tome mi relato como una patraña o como una profecía. Diga usted que he soñado en mi taller. Piense que he meditado sobre los destinos de nuestra raza hasta haber tramado esta ficción. Considere mi afirmación de su autenticidad como una simple pincelada artística para aumentar su interés. Y tomando así el relato, ¿qué piensa usted de él?"

—HG Wells, _La máquina del tiempo_.

**Capítulo 1. El tiempo no espera por nadie**

Estaba demente.

Realmente no había otra manera de describirlo. Era ruidoso, agresivo y desafiante, y no se guardaba de decir nada. Y al mismo tiempo era valiente, paciente y generoso en exceso… Steve Rogers estaba comenzando a darse cuenta. Pero sobre todas las cosas, Steve estaba empezando a descubrir que no podía sacarse al increíble Anthony Stark de la cabeza. Era un pasatiempo peligroso, pensó mientras desviaba otro ataque.

—¿Qué es lo que está pasando ahí abajo, Anciano? ¿No estás en tu mejor momento? —bromeó una voz amable a través del intercomunicador. Los otros tal vez no podían saberlo, pero por el tono de su voz, el Súper Soldado se daba cuenta de que Tony estaba preocupado.

—Lo siento —gruñó Steve, y lanzó su escudo hacia otro grupo de aquellos enemigos electrónicos.

Por encima de la aglomeración, manteniéndose alerta y eliminando cualquier cosa que pareciera amenazar aunque fuera remotamente al hombre con el traje de licra azul, Iron Man se obligó a dejar de preocuparse. Ese día, el Capitán parecía encontrarse muy ausente, como si no pudiera concentrarse. Entre más rápido terminaran con esa pelea, mucho mejor.

—Señor, estoy interceptando una transmisión codificada. Me parece que querrá escucharla.

Tony hizo una maniobra evasiva cuando otro robot le disparó.

—Pónmela en línea, JARVIS.

— _Sólo tenemos una oportunidad de… —_ Tony apenas sí podía escuchar la voz masculina a través de la estática—. _Postérgalo hasta que…_

Tony frunció el ceño, su mente rápidamente ató cabos. Los robots de abajo eran sólo una distracción; algo más gordo estaba ocurriendo en ese momento.

—JARVIS, triangula la fuente de la señal.

La Inteligencia Artificial le mostró la ubicación en su pantalla y Tony voló a toda velocidad hacia el lugar.

—¿A dónde va Stark? —gritó Clint mientras lanzaba otra flecha. La punta explosiva detonó al impacto; tenía que agradecerle a Tony por el diseño nuevo.

—No estoy segura —dijo Natasha, apartándose del camino de Hulk mientras éste se reía a rugidos, balanceando en cada mano los restos aplastados de varios robots.

Steve, escuchando a los otros dos, levantó la vista a tiempo para ver un borrón rojo y dorado alejándose de ellos. ¿A dónde iba? Steve se preocupó.

—Stark, ¿qué está pasando?

Hubo una pausa antes de que el hombre respondiera:

—Hay gato encerrado, Cap. Voy a investigar qué es.

Moviéndose con rapidez, Iron Man atravesó limpiamente la pared de una bodega mientras en su cabeza escuchaba la voz del Cap regañándolo por haberse metido a ciegas. Escaneó la habitación al entrar; el lugar estaba lleno hasta el techo con equipamiento. Tony parpadeó con sorpresa.

—¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí? —murmuró.

Un hombre vestido con bata de laboratorio y con apariencia de loco estaba manejando furiosamente los controles mientras que otro hombre, delgado y siniestro, miraba a Iron Man con odio. Había algo raro con el segundo hombre, pero Tony no tuvo tiempo de pensar en qué era.

Lo que realmente capturó su atención fue el pequeño rayo de luz azul que parpadeaba en el centro de la máquina… Era un trozo del Teseracto.

—Oh, esto no está nada bien… —Tony murmuró para él mismo.

Justo en ese momento el hombre de aspecto siniestro dio un paso hacia dentro de la máquina.

—¡No puedes impedirlo, Iron Man! —gritó fervientemente, haciéndole señas con la cabeza al hombre con la bata de laboratorio.

Tony dudó sólo por un instante.

—¿Qué es lo que no puedo impedir? —preguntó con el tono metálico y resonante que le daba la armadura a su voz. La máquina estaba encendiéndose, chirriando y reverberando ruidosamente. Tony se sintió más preocupado a cada segundo que pasaba—. JARVIS, mándales mi posición a los demás —murmuró.

El hombre se rió salvajemente antes de exclamar:

—Voy a matarlo, Iron Man, antes de que siquiera se entere en qué iba a convertirse.

Tony se movió hacia delante, descubriendo finalmente qué era lo raro en aquel desconocido: estaba vistiendo el mismo tipo de ropa pasada de moda que a Steve le gustaba ponerse. Pero, no había modo de que… Su mente se rebelaba ante la idea que estaba comenzando a formarse en su cabeza.

—Despídete del Capitán América —espetó el hombre mientras el rayo azul pulsaba, murmurante y vivo. Entonces, una grieta apareció en el aire. Sonriendo como maniaco, el hombre atravesó el portal.

Tony no lo pensó, ni siquiera se detuvo a considerarlo. Se lanzó de cabeza detrás del hombre, su mente centrada en una sola cosa: tenía que salvar a Steve.

En la bodega, el portal se cerró. Temblando, el hombre con la bata de laboratorio se quedó de pie mientras la luz azul destellaba y luego se contraía hasta desaparecer por completo. La colosal máquina se apagó lentamente, dejándolo a solas en aquel silencio ensordecedor.

—¡Tony! —Un hombre vestido con un uniforme rojo, blanco y azul, sucio y roto por culpa de la batalla, entró a toda prisa por el agujero de la pared. Con el escudo en la mano, se paró en seco y observó todo el equipamiento que dominaba el lugar. Había una sola persona en aquel sitio y ninguna señal de Iron Man. En menos de un instante, el Capitán hubo cruzado la habitación y, furioso, agarró al aterrorizado científico de la tela frontal de su camisa. Lo levantó hasta que los pies de hombre dejaron de tocar el suelo.

—¿Dónde está Iron Man? —exigió saber el Capitán América mientras observaba al hombre con furia.

—Por favor, no… ¡Por favor, no me lastime! —El científico levantó las manos rindiéndose—. ¡Le diré todo! —Asustado, comenzó a balbucear rápidamente.

Steve ni parpadeó mientras aquel desconocido, entre gemidos y ruegos de clemencia, le confesó lo que había pasado.

El Capitán América no entendió ni una palabra. Todo era jerga científica y necesitaba un traductor.

—Viuda, ¿Banner ya volvió a ser él mismo? Lo necesito aquí, ahora —gruñó en el intercomunicador sin ningún ánimo de portarse amable.

Afuera, Natasha parpadeó. Steve sonaba enojado… mucho más que enojado.

—Sí, estará ahí en un minuto. —Le echó un vistazo a Banner mientras éste se quitaba el polvo a manotazos y se ponía una camisa—. Steve se oye molesto. Me pregunto qué hizo Tony ahora.

Steve se negaba a soltar a su cautivo, así que se quedó de pie esperando a que el doctor Banner viniera y le diera algún sentido a todo aquel desastre. No tuvo que esperar mucho; los otros Vengadores entraron en la bodega a toda prisa un momento después.

Bruce hizo una pausa mientras admiraba impactado al enorme artilugio mecánico.

—Banner, Tony está desaparecido… Necesito saber qué ocurrió.

Asintiendo distraídamente, Bruce se acercó a ellos.

—Dile —gruñó Steve. El científico, quien parecía aliviado de ver a los otros llegar, comenzó a gimotear una vez más, todavía firmemente sujeto por las manos del Capitán América.

Bruce no dijo nada mientras el hombre hablaba; simplemente escuchó, abriendo los ojos cada vez más conforme el otro confesaba.

Impaciente, el Súper Soldado estaba comenzando a preocuparse y a sentirse más y más frustrado con cada minuto que pasaba. ¿Dónde estaba Tony?

—¿Qué está pasando? ¿Dónde está Iron Man? —refunfuñó.

Bruce colocó una mano sobre su brazo, intentando tranquilizarlo.

—Steve… Cálmate, lo necesitamos vivo. La situación es… complicada.

El Capitán América finalmente liberó al hombre y dio un paso atrás, quitándose la capucha para poder pasarse una mano agitada entre el cabello húmedo.

—¿Puede alguien decirme qué es lo que está pasando? ¿O dónde está Tony? —suplicó. Clint y Natasha se acercaron para escuchar.

—Si el doctor Broker, aquí presente, está diciendo la verdad… —dijo Bruce y apretó con más fuerza el brazo de Steve—. Steve, lo que me está explicando es que él fue contratado para construir esta máquina con el propósito de enviar a una persona en un viaje a través del tiempo.

Hubo un silencio absoluto.

Conmocionados, todos miraron fijamente al desarreglado doctor Banner.

—El objetivo era mandar a alguien al pasado, concretamente al año 1943, para asesinarte antes de que te conviertas en el Capitán América.

Los ojos azules de Steve parpadearon con confusión.

—Viajar al pasado para… para… —A Steve le estaba costando comprender el significado de esas palabras.

—Para asesinarte, sí, pero esa no es la peor parte. —Banner se giró mientas hablaba, gruñéndole al aterrorizado doctor, quien parecía a punto de desmayarse. La Viuda Negra lo tomó del cuello de la camisa sin apenas esforzarse—. La peor parte es que Iron Man siguió al asesino a través del portal.

* * *

Se sentía como si alguien le hubiera arrancado las vísceras y las hubiera sumergido en agua helada. Quería gritar del dolor, pero sus cuerdas vocales no cooperaban. Sólo había colores brillantes y viento que rugía a su alrededor.

Tony no tenía idea si habían pasado horas o minutos, pero de repente todo se oscureció y se dio cuenta de que estaba cayendo al vacío. Era de noche; la noche más oscura que podía recordar.

—¿JARVIS? —resolló. Su casco estaba espeluznantemente silencioso. Soltando palabrotas, Tony trató de activar sus propulsores y comenzó a entrar en pánico cuando no ocurrió nada—. Esto no está bien —murmuró. Estaba cayendo como peso muerto, acercándose al suelo demasiado rápidamente.

—Vamos… —suplicó mientras estiraba el brazo para alcanzar la palanca de respaldo en su pierna. Tiró de ella y los propulsores finalmente se encendieron. Renegando por el esfuerzo, consiguió maniobrar lo suficiente como para suavizar su aterrizaje contra la pared de una bodega. Haciendo un arco triunfal, atravesó varios muros hasta que golpeó un pilar de concreto, deteniéndose ruidosamente.

Las luces de su traje parpadearon brevemente antes de que éste se apagara por completo. Exhausto, Tony jadeó y apoyó la cabeza contra la columna, haciendo un ruidito metálico. Cerró los ojos y trató de tranquilizar su mente, la cual no dejaba de darle vuelta a los mismos pensamientos salvajes.

—Esto no está pasando. Esto no es real —repitió varias veces mientras se golpeaba la cabeza contra el pilar—. No me metí dentro de un portal extraño suspendido en el aire… otra vez. No existe una máquina loca hecha de Teseracto… Y definitivamente, no viajé al pasado.

Todo eso era una especie de pesadilla horrible… Estaba teniendo un mal sueño y se despertaría en su cama, en la Torre de los Vengadores, en el año 2013.

Escuchó ruidos de repente: motores de camiones y personas calzadas con botas que estaban corriendo hacia donde estaba él.

Su mente racional, todavía un tanto incrédula, analizó la situación en un flash. Si eso no era un sueño y de alguna manera él había sido catapultado a los años 40, no había modo de que la gente de ese tiempo fuera a comprender por qué un hombre estaba vestido con la armadura más avanzada del Siglo Veintiuno.

Tenía que esconderla rápido.

Con urgencia, echó un vistazo alrededor. El lugar estaba completamente en tinieblas a excepción del brillo azul emitido por su pecho, pero pudo ver un agujero en el suelo de madera. Mientras los camiones se escuchaban cada vez más cerca, Tony se movió hacia el rincón más alejado de la habitación y comenzó a tirar de las palancas de desembrague, para ocultar la distintiva armadura roja y dorada lo más rápido que pudo.

Cuando ya tenía las piernas y los brazos libres, pudo escuchar voces. Justo mientras se quitaba la pieza del pecho y escondía lo último que quedaba, luces de linternas comenzaron a barrer el interior del edificio. Rápidamente se subió la cremallera de su sudadera, logrando ocultar el resplandor de su reactor arc casi al mismo tiempo que las luces lo encontraron. Tony levantó las manos en lo que él creyó era la manera menos intimidante y dio un par de pasos hacia aquellas personas, principalmente para alejar su atención del sitio donde había escondido el traje.

—¡Quédese donde está! —bramó un hombre, cegándolo con la luz de la linterna.

Tony se detuvo.

—Oigan, chicos… —Se exprimió el cerebro en vano… ¿qué demonios podía decirles?

Escuchó el chasquido de armas; eso no marchaba nada bien.

—Fraser, Johnston, sométanlo.

Dos hombres se adelantaron con rapidez para sujetarlo de los brazos, torciéndoselos rudamente por detrás de la espalda.

Finalmente, Tony fue capaz de observar con propiedad a las personas que estaba enfrentando. Había creído que tal vez eran policías, pero mirando los uniformes, se dio cuenta de que se trataba de la milicia. Los dos jóvenes que lo estaban sosteniendo se veían muy nerviosos. Tony los evaluó con la mirada y supo que fácilmente podría librarse de ellos; pero eso, sin embargo, sólo lograría empeorar su ya de por sí precaria situación. Los soldados lo obligaron a arrodillarse al tiempo que otros hombres se acercaron con las armas listas y apuntándole.

—Miren, amigos, realmente no soy una amenaza —intentó de nuevo, luciendo su vieja sonrisa ganadora marca Stark.

Apenas tuvo tiempo de registrar la culata de un arma que se dirigió rápidamente hacia él antes de que el mundo se oscureciera abruptamente.


	2. Tiempo fuera

**Capítulo 2. Tiempo fuera**

Un chorro de agua helada lo trajo de regreso al mundo de los vivos.

Jadeando y escupiendo, Tony parpadeó para quitarse el agua de los ojos. Sacudió la cabeza y descubrió que le dolía bastante.

—¡Auch! —se quejó haciendo una mueca. Intentó pensar con claridad, pero tenía la mente confusa y revuelta.

Un segundo cubo de agua fría como el hielo lo hizo gritar.

—¡¿Otra vez?! —Se removió y tiró infructuosamente de sus ataduras, sólo para descubrir que tenía ambas manos esposadas a la silla donde lo habían sentado—. Oh, perfecto —masculló.

Una rápida evaluación le reveló que no estaba en una buena posición. Además de estar encadenado a una silla de metal, estaba en un sitio oscuro, húmedo y mohoso, si es que podía deducir algo por la peste del lugar. Entrecerró los ojos para tratar de ver algo en la oscuridad que rodeaba el pequeño círculo de luz en el que estaba sentado.

—¿Cuál es tu propósito aquí? —preguntó una voz ronca proveniente de algún punto en la oscuridad.

Tony se torció el cuello tratando de ver al hombre desconocido que le hablaba, pero fue en vano.

—¿Aquí, dónde? —respondió. Un puño bastante pesado se dirigió hacia él y lo golpeó en la cara, volteándole la cabeza hacia el lado contrario. Mientras la boca se le llenaba de sangre, Tony inclinó la cabeza hasta que su barbilla tocó su pecho. Sonrió ampliamente.

Lo golpearon varias veces más, en el estómago y en la cara. Siendo famoso por ser alguien que nunca sabía cuándo darse por vencido, Tony miró al punto donde él creía que estaba su agresor y le dijo:

—Golpeas como niñita, ¿sabías?

Eso le bastó para merecer una buena golpiza. No obstante, no dejó de sonreír como lunático ni una sola vez mientras que aquel hombre trataba de acabar con él a puros puñetazos. No era la primera vez que su enorme y sabionda bocota lo metía en problemas, y seguramente no sería la última tampoco.

—Suficiente —intervino una voz diferente proveniente de las sombras. La golpiza terminó de inmediato.

Tony tosió ásperamente, llenando de sangre el suelo de concreto enfrente de él. Hizo muecas de dolor y evaluó la situación: ya podía sentir cómo se le estaba hinchando la cara. El soldado corpulento que lo había estado golpeando jadeaba por el esfuerzo. Dio un paso hacia atrás, alejándose de Tony.

—Gracias, teniente. Por favor, déjenos solos —ordenó la otra voz.

El soldado gruñó algo y se dio la vuelta. Tony resopló:

—Voy a extrañarte —y, de alguna manera, consiguió guiñarle un ojo, ganándose un último puñetazo que finalmente le quebró la nariz—. ¡Grandísimo hijo de puta! —maldijo, arrugando la cara con dolor.

El hombre que había mandado afuera al teniente chasqueó la lengua con reprobación.

—Qué lenguaje —lo amonestó. Su voz tenía un ligero acento extranjero.

Respirando con dificultad, Tony dejó caer la cabeza hacia delante; los oídos le zumbaban y la sangre no dejaba de gotear incesantemente hasta su pecho. Todo le punzaba y dolía al mismo ritmo de los latidos de su corazón. Escuchó algo de metal raspando el suelo enfrente de él y, con cansancio, elevó la vista. La brillante luz le lastimaba los ojos.

Un hombre mayor apareció bajo la luz y se sentó en otra silla frente a Tony, acomodándose su bata blanca de laboratorio mientras lo hacía. A Tony le pareció vagamente conocido.

— _Lo dsiento —_ susurró con dificultad.

El hombre se acomodó los anteojos.

—Déjame arreglarte eso —dijo mientras se inclinaba hacia delante. Con facilidad asombrosa, le acomodó el hueso de la nariz hasta dejárselo en el sitio correcto. Tony inhaló dolorosamente, conteniendo la sarta de maldiciones que necesitaba escupir a través de sus labios ensangrentados.

—Ahora bien, ¿su nombre, señor…?

Tony parpadeó; los ojos le lagrimeaban dolorosamente y sentía la cabeza hecha un lío.

—Tony —fue todo lo que dijo.

El hombre mayor asintió y apoyó la espalda en el respaldo de su silla. Parecía que el entorno no lo perturbaba en absoluto.

—Yo soy el doctor Abraham Erskine.

Eso capturó la atención de Tony de inmediato: él conocía aquel nombre

—Debo disculparme por la forma tan severa en que te han tratado. Como bien sabes, estamos viviendo tiempos difíciles.

Tony tragó pesadamente, casi ahogándose con la enorme cantidad de sangre que tenía en la boca.

—Y tú, Tony, has causado una gran conmoción. Recibimos reportes de bombas cayendo en el almacén donde fuiste encontrado.

Tony intentó pestañear con rapidez; sentía los párpados cada vez más inflamados.

—¿En dónde estoy? —consiguió preguntar al fin. Su mente parecía volver a funcionar.

El doctor lo miró fijamente.

—Te encuentras en una instalación militar secreta oculta bajo la ciudad de Nueva York.

Tony titubeó durante un momento, pero finalmente se atrevió a preguntar lo que más había estado temiendo:

—¿En qué fecha estamos? —dijo con voz ronca.

Erskine arqueó una ceja.

—14 de septiembre de 1943.

A sus oídos, aquella fecha sonó como una sentencia de muerte… Todo eso era real. No era un mal sueño, no era una pesadilla… Era jodidamente real.

Había viajado al pasado.

Inhaló entrecortadamente; se sentía al borde de un ataque de pánico bastante severo.

—¿Te sientes bien, hijo?

Tony bajó la vista y la clavó en su entrepierna; estaba tratando de luchar contra la creciente marea de pavor que amenazaba con ahogarlo. Tenía que tranquilizarse rápido. Había una razón por la que él estaba ahí, una razón por la que había seguido al hombre a través del portal.

Y entonces, mientras se encontraba sentado, golpeado y esposado a una silla en un cuarto oscuro y desolado, su mente brillante de inmediato se puso a trabajar a toda marcha. Ya tendría tiempo de entrar en pánico después; en ese momento tenía que salir de ahí y encontrar a Steve. Cada película, libro o artículo teórico acerca de viajes en el tiempo que alguna vez él hubiese visto o leído, desfiló a través de su consciencia en una infinita transmisión de datos.

—Yo, umm… —Tenía que andarse con pies de plomo. Si existía una regla acerca de los viajes en el tiempo que parecía repetirse una y otra vez, era que más valía no interferir con la jodida línea temporal. El cambio más pequeño podía alterar completamente los eventos del futuro.

Sin embargo, necesitaba algo de ayuda en esa época, y si existía un hombre que tal vez pudiese creerle, era ese que estaba sentado frente a él.

—Doctor —comenzó Tony, inseguro de dónde empezar a narrar; requería un delicado equilibrio entre la verdad y la imprecisión. Se inclinó hacia delante para hablar—. No soy nazi, ni tampoco soy simpatizante. La verdad es mucho más difícil de creer que eso. —Bajó la voz y echó un vistazo alrededor para confirmar que en verdad ellos dos estuvieran a solas—. Mi nombre es Anthony Stark. —Vio la sorpresa en los ojos del doctor cuando éste escuchó su apellido—. Soy, o al menos seré, el hijo de un hombre que usted conoce, Howard Stark. Vengo del año 2013.

Tony esperó por el resoplido de burla, por el descrédito, demonios, hasta esperaba que le dieran otro puñetazo en la cara. Pero Erskine parecía impasible. El doctor sólo se quedó sentado en solemne silencio; entonces, una idea se le ocurrió a Tony de repente.

—Baje la cremallera de mi suéter —le pidió al doctor—. Puedo probar lo que estoy diciendo.

Erskine titubeó durante un momento antes de hacer lo que Tony le pedía. Sus ojos se abrieron enormes cuando la luz azul quedó a la vista.

—¿Qué es…? —comenzó a preguntar, pero enmudeció. Estiró una mano para tocar el metal, pero Tony se movió hacia atrás en un impulsivo acto defensivo.

—Me mantiene con vida —murmuró mientras Erskine retiraba la mano y le subía la cremallera—. También le proporciona energía a un traje de metal que yo inventé. —Miró suplicante al doctor, confiando en que el hombre estuviera comprendiéndolo—. Doctor, el trabajo que usted está realizando, el suero, el Proyecto Renacimiento… es… es… —Hizo una pausa, tratando de encontrar las palabras correctas para poder explicarse—. Su trabajo aquí tendrá efectos de muy largo alcance, y hay ciertas personas que quieren asegurarse de que eso no suceda.

—No hay manera de que pudieras saber acerca del suero, o del Proyecto —dijo Erskine en voz baja, luciendo pensativo.

Tony se encogió de hombros.

—Doctor, sé que esto parece radical y completamente disparatado. Si yo fuera usted, seguramente no lo creería. —Tony frunció el ceño, dándose cuenta de la completa inutilidad de tratar de hacer entender al otro. Pero era incapaz de darse por vencido; Steve lo necesitaba—. Pero es la verdad y yo estoy aquí para asegurarme de que esas personas no tengan éxito saboteando su Proyecto.

Los ojos cafés de Tony miraron a Erskine fija y largamente, rogándole que tuviera un poco de fe. Ninguno de los dos hombres dijo nada mientras el pesado silencio se alargaba entre ellos. Tony estaba seguro de que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho de tan fuerte que le latía.

Entonces, sin decir ni una palabra, el doctor Erskine se levantó y salió de la habitación.

Tony suspiró pesadamente cuando escuchó la puerta de metal cerrándose. Colapsó sobre su silla, desalentado. Aquella había sido su única oportunidad. Súbitamente, agotado más allá de lo que habría creído posible, cerró los ojos y dejó caer su cabeza hacia delante. Ese día ciertamente se había convertido en lo peor que le había pasado; parecía como si toda una vida hubiese transcurrido desde aquella última vez que había peleado al lado de los Vengadores en el moderno Nueva York.

Desolado, se rió entre dientes.

—¿Qué haría Steve en mi lugar? —murmuró en voz baja.

* * *

La segunda vez despertó de un modo mucho más suave.

—¿Tony? —La conocida voz con acento alemán estaba de regreso.

Parpadeando, Tony se removió, olvidando por un momento que hacía poco le habían dado una paliza. Gimió del dolor.

—¿Doctor? —susurró. De manera distante, escuchó el tintineo de las esposas y sintió que la sangre volvía a circularle dolorosamente por las manos. Frotándose las muñecas magulladas, levantó la vista hacia el doctor—. ¿Va a encerrarme en el manicomio? —preguntó, sólo bromeando a medias.

El buen doctor soltó una risita.

—Me temo que hoy no.

Levantándose con cautela, Tony se giró dolorosamente hasta poder ver al doctor a la cara.

—¿Qué fue lo que hizo que me creyera?

Erskine hizo una pausa.

—Sinceramente, no estoy seguro de creerte, pero últimamente están sucediendo cosas fantásticas. Si realmente tú eres quien dices ser y quieres asegurarte de que mi trabajo tenga éxito, entonces te ayudaré en la medida de lo posible.

Tony inclinó la cabeza.

—Estoy en deuda con usted, doctor.

Erskine le pasó un fardo de ropa y se dio la vuelta. Dirigió a Tony a través de un largo pasillo.

—No me agradezcas todavía.

Cargando aquella ropa, el hombre de otra época siguió al doctor.

—He conseguido convencer al coronel Phillips de que el alboroto en el almacén sí fue por causa tuya, porque te encontrabas ahí probando maquinaria militar de avanzada. Por cierto, le he dicho que eres un agente secreto del más alto nivel.

Tony sonrió con ganas; aquella era una explicación brillantemente simple.

—También lo convencí de reclutarte para el Proyecto Renacimiento —continuó el doctor.

Las cosas estaban saliendo mucho mejor de lo que Tony podría haber confiado. Ahora estaba esperando escuchar la mala noticia.

—¿Cuál es el precio de todo eso, doctor? —preguntó cuando se detuvieron ante una puerta.

Erskine abrió la puerta y Tony se percató de que era un vestidor.

—Bienvenido seas al Ejército de los Estados Unidos, Tony.

* * *

No podía ser verdad. No había manera de que todo eso fuera real. Steve había creído que había visto de todo en esa nueva y confusa época, que no quedaba nada que pudiera confundirlo… excepto eso.

El mundo de Steve se había vuelto un caos con el descubrimiento de la máquina del tiempo.

SHIELD de inmediato había tomado a Broker y a su creación bajo su custodia. El científico había estado en la sala de interrogatorio con Banner y Fury desde entonces.

Incapaz de hacer nada para ayudar, Steve se sentía impaciente, enojado y frustrado. Ni siquiera entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando. No obstante, lo que más le molestaba, era Tony. ¿Por qué tenía que haber ido solo? ¿Por qué no los había llamado solicitando apoyo? ¿Por qué no lo había llamado _a él_?

—Estás sentado en mi lugar, Cap —bromeó una voz, sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Era Clint, quien se acomodó justo a su lado ahí en la plataforma elevada que rodeaba el laboratorio. Debajo de ellos había un montón de agentes moviéndose afanosamente alrededor de la tecnología recién adquirida, tratando en vano de replicar el trabajo de Broker.

—¿Han hecho algún progreso? —preguntó Steve mientras sus ojos azules miraban sin ver toda la actividad que se desarrollaba a sus pies.

Clint miró de reojo al Capitán América; el Súper Soldado se veía cansado y ojeroso. Sucio y desarreglado, se había quitado la parte superior de su uniforme. En ese momento, completamente apático y vestido solamente con su licra azul, apoyaba su barbilla sobre los brazos cruzados.

—Nada que yo pueda entender —respondió Clint—. Todo ese parloteo científico hace que me duela la cabeza.

Steve le sonrió a medias y no dijo nada más. Sentados en medio de aquel silencio cómodo y amigable, se sintió agradecido por la compañía solidaria de Clint.

Su cabeza y corazón estaban hechos un nudo. Desde que había despertado en el hielo hacía un año, asustado y solo, había aprendido a confiar en una sola persona… En Tony Stark. Siendo completamente opuestos, ambos habían tenido un comienzo poco amable. Steve sonrió un poco, recordando sus discusiones sin sentido antes de que la amistad entre los dos se hubiese formado gradualmente.

A pesar de la manera de ser ruidosa y descarada de Tony, Steve había aprendido que éste era mucho más que la imagen que le mostraba al mundo. Tony tenía más paciencia que ningún otro hombre que Steve hubiese conocido, una cualidad extraña en un hombre que trabajaba con la tecnología más veloz del mundo. Una y otra vez Tony explicaba cómo funcionaban los confusos aparatos y maquinas que todos ahora parecían poder echar a andar; y siempre tenía tiempo para contestar las preguntas de Steve, sin importar lo tontas o irrelevantes que éstas fueran.

Steve había pasado muchas de las noches en las que no podía dormir, sentado en el bullicioso laboratorio de Tony, observando al genio trabajar. Conforme le confiaba sus miedos y pesadillas, Steve había encontrado un mejor amigo en el menos probable de los sitios.

Más recientemente, Steve se había percatado de que sus sentimientos hacia Tony iban mucho más allá de la amistad. Cuando no estaba pensando en Tony, se estaba preocupando por él. Tony había pasado a significar para él mucho más de lo que alguna vez pensó podía ser posible… y ahora se había ido.

—Halcón, ¿estás allá arriba? —gritó Banner desde abajo.

—Sí —gritó Clint en respuesta.

—¿Has visto al Cap?

—Aquí estoy —dijo Steve.

Clint tomó una cuerda que llegaba hasta el piso y se deslizó a través de ella. Steve, en cambio, simplemente saltó desde la plataforma y aterrizó en el piso antes de que Clint terminara de bajar.

Banner parpadeó con sorpresa.

—¿Adoptando los hábitos de Ojo de Halcón?

Su broma no tuvo ningún efecto en el ánimo del Capitán.

Cuando Clint se unió a ellos, preguntó:

—¿Alguna novedad?

Asintiendo, Banner se acomodó los anteojos.

—Sí, pero no son buenas noticias.

Steve apretó la mandíbula y se armó de valor. Bruce estaba enfáticamente concentrado en Clint; era muy consciente de lo cercanos que Tony y Steve se habían vuelto últimamente.

—La máquina funcionó gracias a la energía proporcionada por una astilla destilada del Teseracto. Según Broker, la persona que lo contrató fue quien se la proporcionó. —Pasándose una mano a través de su cabello rebelde, Bruce finalmente se atrevió a mirar a los ojos del preocupado Súper Soldado—. La máquina fue fabricada con el propósito de funcionar una sola vez. Sin el Teseracto que le brinde energía… —fue bajando la voz hasta enmudecer. Lucía infinitamente triste.

Envalentonándose, el doctor tomó una profunda bocanada de aire y continuó:

—Se supone que sólo era para un viaje de ida. Steve, lo siento muchísimo… Pero no tenemos manera de traer a Tony de regreso a nuestro tiempo.

 


	3. Cuando el tiempo parece detenerse

**Capítulo 3. Cuando el tiempo parece detenerse**

—¿Tony? —lo llamó Erskine.

El doctor entró a aquel laboratorio improvisado y sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa. Tony ya tenía el lugar lleno de maquinaria, de piezas sueltas y de papeles, pero nada de eso se comparaba a lo que había puesto encima de la mesa. Erskine se sintió atraído como la polilla al fuego; aquello era una maravilla de la ingeniería humana. El hombre que le había asegurado que venía del futuro, le había dicho que la luz azul que resplandecía en él, alimentaba a un traje metálico, y ahí estaba. Quizá lucía un tanto gastado y maltratado por el uso, pero era, en efecto, real. Era casi imposible de creer que semejante obra hubiese sido construida por la mano del hombre.

—Hola, Doc —lo saludó el hombre de cabello oscuro mientras se acercaba a él proveniente del rincón más alejado del laboratorio. Tenía los brazos llenos de manchas de grasa de motor.

—Veo que te has instalado —comentó el doctor, todavía fascinado por la armadura roja y dorada que resplandecía encima de la mesa.

—Mmm ajá —respondió Tony, arrojando una lona por encima del traje metálico para ocultarlo. El doctor se sintió un tanto decepcionado; habría dado lo que fuera por tener el privilegio de mirarlo más de cerca.

Renuente, dejó de observar la mesa y se giró hacia Tony.

—Voy a salir. Me dirijo a una de las oficinas de reclutamiento. Todavía no hemos encontrado al candidato ideal para el programa.

Tony frunció el ceño y sacó una pequeña libreta de uno de los muchos bolsillos que tenía su uniforme.

—¿Va a ir a la oficina de reclutamiento que está cerca de la Expo?

Erskine asintió mientras observaba con curiosidad a Tony, quien hojeaba su libreta y parecía tomar una decisión.

—Iré con usted, sólo deme un segundo —dijo y se apresuró a cambiarse de ropa.

—Te espero afuera —comentó Erskine y cerró la puerta después de salir.

* * *

Tony apenas tenía un día en el año 1943 y ya se había unido al ejército; aunque lo más correcto era afirmar que lo habían secuestrado y obligado a ello. Esa no habría sido jamás su primera opción a elegir, pero, según veía las cosas, quizá era el mejor camino a seguir. Después de todo, era la Segunda Guerra Mundial; todo el mundo estaba en la milicia.

Apurado, se puso su uniforme de gala completo. El doctor se había movido rápidamente, creando un certificado de reclutamiento falso para él y proveyéndole de todos los uniformes necesarios, como ese de gala y los tradicionales caquis.

—Steve estaría disfrutando mucho de esto —murmuró, ignorando la punzada de nostalgia que sintió en el pecho al pensar en el Cap. El doctor Erskine le había salvado la vida al ayudarlo a estar dentro del sitio donde mejor podría cuidar de Steve… o al menos donde por fin podría ser capaz de encontrarlo.

Después de batallar un rato con los botones y el cinturón, Tony consiguió quedar medianamente presentable. Satisfecho, se dirigió a la puerta, esquivando a propósito el pequeño espejo que se encontraba colgado encima del lavamanos. Sabía que su cara era un completo desastre; el doctor le había hecho algunas curaciones después de haberle soltado la bomba acerca de su reclutamiento, pero en realidad no era mucho lo que había podido hacer por él. Tenía el rostro hinchado y deformado, los dos ojos morados y el labio brutalmente partido.

Se abotonó la chaqueta, se mojó un poco el cabello para peinárselo hacia atrás, y finalmente se colocó la gorra. El proceso completo de alistarse con un uniforme militar se había sentido totalmente surrealista. Una vez había afirmado rotundamente ante Steve que él no era un soldado, y ahí estaba ahora, en pleno 1943, vestido como uno de ellos.

Tony sabía que estaba jugando un juego peligroso. No había dejado de moverse, se había negado a hacer pausas para detenerse a pensar. El miedo, la confusión y la incredulidad estaban ahí en el fondo de su mente, esperándolo para liberarse y tomar el control. Por eso se mantenía activo, concentrado en su misión.

Steve estaría orgulloso de él.

Llevar su armadura hasta su nuevo laboratorio sin ser descubierto por nadie, había sido divertido.

Su siguiente paso había sido sentase y escribir furiosamente en una libreta cada detalle que podía recordar del archivo de Steve. Quien fuera que estuviera tratando de asesinar al Capitán América, necesitaba atraparlo antes de que le inyectaran el suero; lógicamente, esa sería su mejor oportunidad. Con eso en mente, Tony se exprimió el cerebro para rescatar los recuerdos de lo que había leído en los archivos de su padre y de lo que Steve le había contado, con el objeto de planear sus movimientos. Sabía que Steve iba a estar en la Expo y que ese iba a ser un momento decisivo en su vida. ¿Qué mejor ocasión para matarlo que esa?

Después de haberse arreglado lo mejor que había podido, Tony se reunió con el doctor, quien estaba esperándolo de pie apoyado contra una pared en el pasillo.

—Antes de que lo olvide —dijo Erskine mientras le depositaba en la mano un objeto pequeño y tintineante.

Curioso, Tony lo miró… Eran placas de identificación. Debajo de la luz tenue del pasillo subterráneo, tuvo que entornar los ojos para leer. Las rodillas le flaquearon cuando leyó el nombre: Anthony Stark. La dura, cruel e imperdonable realidad amenazó con sobrepasarlo otra vez; ese era su nombre escrito en unas chapas de metal que servían para identificar cadáveres.

—Para todos los demás y en los documentos archivados, tú eres Tony Starling —explicó el doctor—. Pero creí que, sólo en caso de que algo suceda… —bajó la voz hasta enmudecer.

Tony asintió, se pasó la cadena por la cabeza y escondió las placas debajo de su camisa. A cada paso que daba, podía escuchar el golpecito metálico que las plaquitas hacían al rebotar contra su reactor. Haciendo a un lado el sobrecogedor sentimiento de desesperanza, Tony aspiró una profunda bocanada de aire y siguió al doctor. Salieron de las instalaciones rumbo al atardecer.

* * *

Tony estaba tratando de mirar hacia todos lados al mismo tiempo.

Esa era la Exposición Mundial del Mañana, la presentación de la tecnología de punta de aquella época. Tony miraba a la derecha y a la izquierda, tratando de enterarse de todo. A pesar de las circunstancias, su curiosidad natural no podía ser fácilmente echada a un lado. Aun después de haber sido arrojado al pasado, estaba intrigado por conocer cuál era la vanguardia en tecnología en aquellos años.

A veces, a pesar de que nunca lo admitiría en voz alta, se sentía asombrado de lo que su padre había logrado realizar, debido a todas las limitaciones que había tenido en su época. Tony, en cambio, sólo estaba limitado por su propia imaginación.

Mientras el doctor y él deambulaban con rumbo a la oficina de reclutamiento, Tony intentaba pasar lo más desapercibido posible. Le preocupaba que su rosto golpeado estuviese llamando la atención más de lo que se podía considerar seguro. Al juzgar por todas las miradas preocupadas que la gente le dirigía, no lo estaba consiguiendo en absoluto.

—Howard Stark va a hacer una demostración esta noche, ¿cierto? —le preguntó a Erskine.

El doctor asintió.

—Sí, al final de esta avenida, allá en el pabellón.

Tony echó un vistazo en la dirección que el doctor le señalaba. La gente estaba empezando a reunirse ahí.

—Correcto. Bueno, lo veré en un rato.

Erskine lucía como si estuviera desesperadamente deseoso de preguntarle algo, pero Tony lo interrumpió dándole una amistosa palmada en el hombro.

—Entre menos preguntas haga, Doc…

Suspirando con decepción, Erskine asintió y le deseó a Tony la mejor de las suertes.

Tony se bajó la gorra lo más que pudo en un intento de ocultar su cara maltrecha, y entonces se apuró a unirse a la multitud reunida ante el escenario. Sus ojos oscuros revisaron el lugar en búsqueda de un chico rubio de baja estatura que no estuviera vistiendo uniforme. Recordaba vívidamente la ocasión en que Steve le había contado a detalle todo lo que había pasado aquella noche; una noche tan bochornosa como decisiva en la vida del futuro Capitán. Le había hablado acerca de la cita doble con Bucky, de la primera vez que había visto a Howard, de cómo había encontrado resolución en lo más profundo de su ser…

Tony sabía que Steve estaba ahí en algún lado, al descubierto… una presa fácil para cualquier asesino.

La gente comenzó a vitorear, atrayendo la atención de Tony hacia el escenario. Unas chicas bonitas estaban bailando alrededor de un carro nuevo e impecable. Tony no pudo evitar la risita que escapó a través de sus labios lastimados. Desde su posición, era capaz de afirmar que el sistema de propulsión del carro tenía una falla. Se dio cuenta de que posiblemente aquella era la predecesora de la tecnología propulsora de su armadura, pero aun así.

Estaba distraído cuando alcanzó a percibir por el rabillo del ojo a alguien vestido de negro moviéndose con rapidez. Girándose lentamente, tratando de parecer relajado, Tony localizó a un hombre de apariencia altamente sospechosa merodeando alrededor de la multitud.

—Bueno, ese sí que va de súper incógnito —se burló Tony, moviéndose hacia atrás para poder tener una mejor visión de aquel desconocido, el cual llevaba un sombrero de fieltro tan abajo que casi le escondía la mitad de la cara. Maldiciendo en voz baja, Tony trató de maniobrar entre la gente para acercarse al sospechoso. Pudo escuchar a Howard bromear con el auditorio desde el escenario porque el sistema de propulsión del carro había fallado. Qué sorpresa.

El sospechoso estaba moviéndose a todo lo largo de la periferia de la multitud y, entonces, se detuvo para buscar algo en el interior de su gabardina negra. Dándose prisa, Tony comenzó a empujar a la gente para poder pasar y, de pronto, algo lo hizo tropezar. Ese algo era una persona.

—Disculpe —murmuró Tony, atrapando por puro instinto al desafortunado con quien había tropezado para ayudarlo a que no se cayera. Sus ojos estaban fijos en la silueta del sospechoso: no quería perderlo de vista.

—No se preocupe, me pasa todo el tiempo. —La voz pilló por sorpresa a Tony, paralizándolo. Era una voz dolorosamente conocida. Cuando comprendió de quién se trataba, el corazón comenzó a latirle tan angustiosamente que podía apostar a que su reactor estaba resplandeciendo debajo de todas sus capas de ropa.

Lentamente, Tony bajó la mirada hasta encontrarse con unos enormes ojos azules, demasiado grandes para aquel rostro pálido y anguloso. Pequeño de estatura y de apariencia frágil, Steve estaba luciendo un enorme ojo morado en la cara. Pero era la cosa más hermosa que Tony había visto en toda su vida.

Ojos de color café oscuro se encontraron con los azules y el mundo pareció detenerse; la ruidosa multitud a su alrededor se volvió sólo un rugido distante. Un curioso sentimiento de predestinación invadió al hombre del futuro mientras estaba parado ahí, con sus manos sosteniendo gentilmente los hombros del futuro Capitán América.

Steve no movió ni un músculo. Acostumbrado a que todo el tiempo lo estuviesen tirando al suelo, eso no era nada nuevo para él. No obstante, ese hombre… Era algo diferente. A pesar de que parecía haber visto mejores días, a Steve le intrigaba. Era robusto, de ojos y cabello oscuros. Aunque tenía el rostro gravemente hinchado, Steve tenía le impresión de que era muy guapo, muy seguro de él mismo. Steve tampoco no pudo evitar notar que el hombre se veía bastante apuesto con aquel uniforme.

Tony parpadeó, recuperándose de la impresión. Le echó un rápido vistazo al sospechoso y descubrió que el hombre estaba esperando a que la multitud se dispersara. Era necesario sacar a Steve de la línea de fuego.

Los giró a ambos de modo que él quedó en medio de Steve y del asesino. Trató de sonreír encantador.

—Mi… Mi nombre es Tony Sta… Starling —se presentó mientras retiraba las manos de los delgados hombros de Steve y le tendía la derecha.

—Steve Rogers —dijo el otro mientras sus dedos largos y delicados estrechaban la palma llena de callos de Tony.

—Y… ¿estás disfrutando del espectáculo? —preguntó Tony mientras miraba distraídamente por encima de su hombro. El asesino continuaba ahí, y se notaba frustrado; Tony estaba impidiendo que tuviera un tiro limpio hacia su blanco.

—Estuvo formidable. Ese Howard Stark es algo especial, ¿verdad? —dijo Steve para continuar con la conversación.

El hombre que se había presentado a sí mismo como Tony Starling resopló con burla y no se dignó a responder.

—¿A cuál división perteneces? —preguntó el rubio ansiosamente.

Tony parpadeó con confusión.

—¿División?

—Sí, estás en el ejército, ¿no?

Tony bajó la vista y observó su uniforme; casi había olvidado que ahora era un soldado.

—Mmm, yo… pertenezco a una división especial —fue lo que le dijo. Después de todo, era la verdad.

Steve se veía realmente impresionado.

—Qué genial.

Tony comenzó a caminar, arrastrando a Steve con él. Evadiendo a la gente, los dirigió a ambos hacia la oficina de reclutamiento.

—¿Y… has pensando en enlistarte? —le preguntó al rubio.

Steve soltó un resoplido.

—Ya lo he intentado… cinco veces.

Eso era nuevo para Tony.

—¿Cinco veces? —repitió.

Suspirando, Steve embutió las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta.

—Y las cinco veces me han rechazado.

El hombre de cabello oscuro lo miró fijamente durante un largo momento, y Steve podía jurar que una expresión de cariño cruzó sus facciones.

—Siempre un soldado —murmuró Tony.

—¿Disculpa? —preguntó Steve sin comprender a qué se refería.

—Nada —dijo Tony mientras se detenía afuera de la concurrida oficina, observando a los jóvenes que entraban y salían—. ¿Has pensado en intentarlo otra vez? Quizá el seis es tu número de suerte —dijo señalando con su barbilla hacia la entrada de la oficina.

—¿Tú crees? —preguntó Steve, mirándolo embelesado. Tony sólo podía notar lo gruesas y bonitas que eran sus pestañas.

Sonrió. Jamás, ni en un millón de años, habría pensado que un día se encontraría en semejante posición.

—¿Qué daño puede hacerte intentarlo?

Entonces, Steve le sonrió con una de esas sonrisas de mil voltios que Tony recordaba bastante bien; era una expresión del rostro de Steve a la que él se había vuelto terriblemente adicto durante los últimos meses. Cuando Steve le sonreía así, Tony podía enfrentarse al mundo por completo. O deshacerse del asesino que todavía estaba siguiéndolos.

—Adelántate, te veré allá dentro —le dijo a Steve y lo empujó hacia la oficina antes de darse la vuelta y dirigirse directamente hacia el sospechoso.

Steve observó con enorme curiosidad a aquel soldado misterioso hasta que se perdió de vista entre la gente. Aquel extraño encuentro lo había dejado con una sensación de asombro. Había algo fuera de lo común acerca de ese tal Tony Starling.

—Aquí estás. ¿Realmente estás pensando en intentarlo de nuevo, Steve? —la voz cariñosa pero exasperada de su amigo Bucky interrumpió sus pensamientos. Con el ánimo reforzado gracias al extraño encuentro con aquel Tony, Steve se giró para enfrentar a su mejor amigo; no iba a darse por vencido tan fácilmente.

* * *

Por primera vez, Tony se sintió agradecido de todas esas ocasiones en las que lo habían humillado para obligarlo a entrenar con Clint.

El Cap había insistido en que tenía que aprender a defenderse sin el traje; por supuesto que Tony se había sentido ligeramente insultado ante la insinuación de que era un debilucho. Tony no era un holgazán de ninguna manera, pero como tenía la costumbre de pasar su tiempo en compañía de los superhéroes más poderosos del planeta, en múltiples ocasiones le había tocado que le dieran palizas dignas de recordarse. No obstante, también había aprendido algunos trucos útiles.

Serpenteando y escondiéndose entre la gente, Tony logró coger por sorpresa al hombre de la gabardina negra. Se movió rápido y lo agarró firmemente de la parte más carnosa de un brazo. Lo apretó tan fuerte que el hombre soltó un gemido de dolor.

—Usted y yo tenemos que hablar —siseó Tony mientras conducía al hombre hacia afuera de la Expo, mirándolo fijo con una sonrisa fingida en la cara. El asesino no tuvo más remedio que acompañar a Tony hasta la calle y directamente hacia un callejón oscuro.

Tony no pensaba perder el tiempo. En cuando liberó el brazo del hombre, le plantó un puñetazo en la cara tan fuerte que pudo sentir con enorme satisfacción el crujir de los huesos. El asesino soltó un aullido de dolor y cayó hacia atrás; Tony aprovechó que el tipo estaba tirado en el suelo para pisotearle brutalmente el tobillo. Clint le había dicho que ese movimiento incapacitaba y dolía como los mil demonios; y al juzgar por la manera en que el hombre estaba moqueando y llorando, debía ser verdad.

Tony se puso de cuclillas y le quitó el sombrero al hombre; quería verle el rostro con claridad a pesar de la tenue luz del callejón. No era el mismo tipo siniestro que había seguido a través del portal; era otro hombre completamente diferente. Maldiciendo, Tony lo revisó y le sacó un arma del bolsillo de la gabardina. Era una pistola semiautomática, una Luger clásica… Tony hizo una pausa para analizar lo que acababa de pensar. Por supuesto que en esos años todavía no era una clásica, era sólo una Luger a secas.

Tony presionó el cañón de la pistola contra la sien del hombre, quien no dejaba de lloriquear.

—¿Cuáles son tus órdenes? —le preguntó en voz muy baja.

El hombre gimoteó, cerró los ojos y pasó saliva.

—Ma-matar al chico rubio que estaba entre el público —respondió. Su voz tenía un fuerte acento alemán.

Era un nazi. Pero qué sorpresa más grande.

—¿Quién te mandó? —Tony presionó más duramente el cañón contra la cabeza del hombre.

—¡No lo sé! ¡Las órdenes de ejecutarlo vienen directamente desde el Fuhrer!

Tony frunció el ceño con preocupación.

—¿Cuántos agentes aparte de ti tienen la misma misión?

El hombre se quedó en silencio. Cuando Tony le dio un culetazo en la cara, gritó:

—¡Cuatro! ¡Hay cuatro más! —Gimiendo, el hombre se giró sobre el suelo como si tratara de escapar.

—¡Espera un minu…! —Tony lo atrapó pero fue demasiado tarde; el hombre ya había mordido su plan de escape: una cápsula de cianuro. Maldiciendo entre dientes, Tony lo observó retorcerse y escupir espuma antes de exhalar su último suspiro.

—Al menos me serviste de algo —suspiró Tony, y procedió a revisar los bolsillos del muerto. Sacó una billetera que contenía lo que debía ser una identificación falsa, un fajo enorme de papeles escritos en un idioma extraño, y una fotografía de Steve. Revisó toda su ropa dos veces; quería asegurarse de no dejar nada.

Tony se guardó la Luger en su bolsillo y se rascó la cabeza distraídamente.

—Cuatro más —murmuró. Se levantó, se sacudió el polvo de su uniforme y se acomodó la gorra antes de dirigirse de regreso a la oficina de reclutamiento. Si todavía quedaban otros cuatro agentes intentando matar a Steve, más le valía a él quedarse pegado como lapa al chico para poder detenerlos.

Apurándose, Tony llegó hasta el escritorio de información.

—¿Dónde encuentro al doctor Erskine? —le preguntó a la enfermera que atendía.

La mujer le sonrió con coquetería.

—Está allá atrás, hablando con un recluta.

Tony asintió y se movió hacia donde la enfermera le había indicado. Eran cubículos cerrados con cortinas. Se detuvo ante uno cuando escuchó la voz calmada del doctor.

—Entonces, ¿quieres matar nazis?

Tony contuvo el aliento mientras escuchaba atento.

—No quiero matar a nadie, señor… Es sólo que no me gustan los bravucones. Sin importar de dónde sean —respondió Steve.

Tony se mordió el labio ante semejante respuesta. Meneó la cabeza, incrédulo. Vaya con el Anciano patriótico, grandísimo cabrón… había sido un ser humano simplemente perfecto aun desde antes de inyectarse el suero.

* * *

****


	4. Paren el tiempo

**Capítulo 4. Paren el tiempo**

—Tiene que haber algo que podamos hacer. Quizá podamos pedirle a Thor que traiga el Teseracto a la Tierra y tratar de destilar una astilla para…

Bruce fue interrumpido por las heladas palabras de Fury:

—¿Está usted demente, doctor? De ninguna manera vamos a arriesgarnos a que suceda otro evento tipo "Loki" —dijo el director de SHIELD desde el otro lado de la mesa de conferencias.

—Pero no podemos simplemente dejarlo en el pasado —intervino Clint mirando alternadamente entre Bruce y Fury, suplicando con los ojos por una respuesta. Algo, lo que fuera.

A esas alturas, Steve ya ni siquiera estaba participando en la conversación; habían estado discutiendo durante horas completas sin llegar a ningún acuerdo.

Oficialmente, Tony tenía ya 24 horas desaparecido. Un día completo desde que había sido arrojado al pasado y ellos no estaban ni un poco cerca de obtener alguna respuesta que resolviera el problema. El asunto completo hacía que su cabeza le punzara y el corazón le doliera.

Mientras sus pensamientos divagaban buscando por alguna posible solución, Steve había estado garabateando distraídamente una hoja en blanco que tenía ante él. Conforme dibujaba, un rostro conocido comenzó a tomar forma, pero algo en él estaba… mal. Era la cara de alguien que había sido severamente golpeado: estaba hinchado y herido, tenía la nariz rota y los ojos morados. Como si estuviesen funcionando de manera independiente de su cerebro, los dedos habilidosos de Steve movieron el lápiz delicadamente para sombrear una sonrisa pícara y cabello oscuro. Encima de los mechones negros, ladeado en un ángulo desenfadado, estaba el gorro del uniforme militar de gala de los años de la Segunda Guerra.

Steve apretó el lápiz tan fuerte que éste se rompió en su mano; se quedó mirando lo que había dibujado sin comprender de qué se trataba.

—¿Cap? —le habló Natasha desde el otro lado de la mesa. Los ojos azules de Steve la miraron con terror. Durante unos segundos, su mente se quedó en completo silencio; luego, fue como si alguien encendiera fuegos artificiales dentro de su cabeza.

De repente, pudo ver en su imaginación un recuerdo vívidamente claro.

_Alguien lo atropelló entre la multitud que había asistido a la Expo, casi tumbándolo al suelo. Steve levantó la vista y se encontró con un rosto guapísimo aunque muy golpeado._

_"¿Y… has pensando en enlistarte?" sonó la voz conocida de manera distante dentro de su cabeza._

_El hombre había caminado junto a él, conduciéndolo a la oficina de reclutamiento. "Adelántate, te veré allá dentro…"_

Jadeando, Steve colapsó encima de la mesa. La cabeza le palpitaba fuertemente; se la tomó entre las manos mientras gemía de dolor.

En menos de un instante, Bruce ya estaba a su lado.

—Steve, ¿te encuentras bien? ¿Qué pasó? —le preguntó Bruce con preocupación, revisándole el pulso frenético y los ojos dilatados.

—Maldición, Cap. ¡Parecía que te estaba dando un ataque! —exclamó Clint mientras merodeaba a su alrededor con gesto de angustia en la cara.

—Yo… yo… —Steve frunció el ceño. El recuerdo ya era algo difuso y distante; no podía acordarse de todos los detalles, pero la imagen de Tony Stark estaba bastante clara.

—Steve… ¿tú acabas de dibujar esto? —Bruce estaba observando fijamente el boceto hecho a lápiz que Steve había hecho. Éste asintió distraídamente.

El doctor abrió mucho los ojos de manera abrupta.

—Nunca pensé en… —murmuró mientras se giraba hacia Steve para verlo a los ojos—. ¿Acaba de cambiar algo justo ahora? ¿Algún recuerdo?

Steve lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

—No, no lo creo.

Entrecerrando los ojos, el científico intentó de otra manera:

—Steve, ¿quién es este? —preguntó mientras señalaba el dibujo.

—Tony —respondió Steve de manera ausente.

—¿Cuándo fue la primera vez que tuviste a Tony frente a frente? —insistió el doctor Banner.

Steve miró a su alrededor, observando a todos sus amigos.

—En la Expo Mundial de 1943.

* * *

El toque de diana sonó exactamente a las cinco de la mañana, asustando a Tony quien dormitaba sobre un banco y haciéndolo caer hasta el suelo. Ahí se quedó tendido parpadeando con conmoción. Si no supiera qué estaba pasando, habría creído que se había enlistado en el ejército.

—Ah. Cierto. —Tony Stark sintió ganas de reírse de manera histérica, pero se contuvo lo mejor que pudo mientras se ponía de pie lentamente. Hizo muecas de dolor al estirar su espalda lastimada. Aparentemente, sin importar si estaba en el 2013 o en 1943, él continuaba quedándose dormido en su mesa de trabajo. Bostezó y su columna vertebral tronó de manera satisfactoria, entonces echó un vistazo alrededor de aquel pequeñísimo espacio lleno de papeles desordenados.

Los eventos se habían precipitado después de que Erskine hubiera conocido y fichado a Steve. Habiendo encontrado ya a todos los reclutas que necesitaban para el Proyecto Renacimiento, todo el equipo se había mudado aquella misma noche, Tony incluido. Él había empacado su armadura y quemado los papeles que no podía llevarse consigo. Sólo Dios sabía qué tipo de infierno se desataría si alguien llegaba a encontrar los bosquejos que había dibujado para modificar su armadura.

Después, en medio de la noche, habían hecho un largo viaje en camión hasta llegar al campamento de entrenamiento. Mientras que Steve y los demás reclutas habían sido alojados en barracas, Erskine le había dado a Tony el uso exclusivo de un cobertizo abandonado dentro del campo.

—Una casucha de primera calidad —murmuró Tony mientras se movía en aquel reducido espacio. Aunque realmente no debía quejarse; la cueva en Afganistán había sido mucho peor.

Rascándose distraídamente la piel alrededor de su reactor, Tony escuchó el tintineo que sus placas de identificación hacían contra el metal. Se quedó paralizado mientras el leve retintín resonaba dentro de su cabeza. Incapaz de continuar huyendo, permitió que la realidad de la situación finalmente lo golpeara de lleno, de la misma forma que un puñetazo en el estómago lo hubiera hecho. Repentinamente sus rodillas se negaron a continuar sosteniéndolo y, gimoteando, Tony volvió a dejarse caer en el banco y enterró la cabeza ente los brazos. Los ojos y el pecho le ardían conforme intentaba obtener algo de aire entre jadeos. Había tratado con todas sus fuerzas de continuar adelante, de no pensar.

Un sollozo escapó de su garganta. Estaba en el año 1943… Todo lo que él conocía, todas las personas que conocía, su mundo entero, nada de eso existía todavía. Se encontraba a años de distancia de su época sin manera de regresar a casa. Estaba atrapado en el pasado.

Las lágrimas que tanto había evitado derramar estaban brotando en ese momento, y Tony no fue capaz de contenerlas. Mientras todo su cuerpo temblaba y se estremecía, le dio rienda suelta a la agonía que torturaba su mente y su corazón. Envolviéndose con sus propios brazos como si tratara de consolarse él mismo, gradualmente fue calmándose. Se enderezó lentamente y se limpió los ojos enrojecidos.

Una idea compasiva le pasó por la cabeza: _así es como Steve debió haberse sentido._ No obstante, ese pensamiento le dio valor. Si Steve había podido sobrevivir al 2013, él podía sobrevivir en 1943.

Suspiró y observó sin ver los papeles que tenía sobre la mesa, todos llenos con su horrible caligrafía casi ininteligible. Había pasado toda la noche tratando de descifrar los papeles que le había quitado al asesino, hasta ese momento sin ningún resultado.

Apretó la mandíbula. No había tiempo para estar compadeciéndose de él mismo; se encontraba ahí para cumplir con una misión. El mundo necesitaba al Capitán América, tanto en esa época como en el futuro. Podría preocuparse por el resto después.

Restregándose la cara una vez más, Tony escuchó a su estómago rugir furiosamente y se dio cuenta de que era incapaz de recordar cuándo era la última vez que había comido algo. Se enfundó el uniforme verde de combate encima de su camisa y se lo abotonó, asegurándose de ocultar bien el perpetuo resplandor de su reactor; lo último que necesitaba era a alguien haciendo preguntas que no podía responder. Intentando presentar algún aspecto de orden, se pasó una mano a través del cabello desarreglado y salió del cobertizo. Cruzó las instalaciones con rumbo al comedor; beber café era la máxima prioridad en su mente en ese momento.

A medio camino se encontró con una silueta conocida.

—Hijo, ¿te encuentras bien? —La suave cadencia alemana de la voz de Erskine fue como un bálsamo tranquilizante para los nervios crispados de Tony.

—Claro, sólo estoy teniendo una mañana difícil. Por alguna razón, tengo la corazonada de que me he unido al ejército, Doc —bromeó para aligerar el momento y el viejo doctor soltó una risita. Ambos entraron al comedor y esquivaron las mesas para llegar hasta donde estaba el café. Tony se sirvió una taza de aquella mezcla espesa y, ansioso, le dio un gran trago. Erskine sonrió ante el gesto que puso.

—Toma un tiempo acostumbrarse —dijo Tony después de darle otro trago—. Es fantástico, hace que te brote pelo en el pecho. —Con las tazas en las manos, Tony y el doctor se dirigieron a la salida del comedor.

De pasada, Tony cogió una manzana para comérsela en el camino.

—Ahí están nuestros chicos —dijo mientras señalaba a los reclutas parados en línea bajo los primeros rayos del sol.

Con curiosidad, el doctor Erskine observó de reojo a su compañero, a ese hombre del futuro que afirmaba ser el hijo de Howard Stark. Era una idea fantástica, una que se había apoderado de su imaginación en cuanto había conocido al tipo golpeado y ensangrentado en aquel sótano frío y húmedo; un tipo que, no obstante todo lo malo que le estaba pasando, le había parecido increíblemente honesto. Sólo de imaginar las posibilidades de moverse a través del tiempo…

—¿Cómo va tu misión? —preguntó el doctor con un tono que intentaba sonar despreocupado.

Los ojos oscuros de Tony lo miraron, y sus labios, apenas sanando, se torcieron en una sonrisita sabionda.

—Como debe ser, Doc… Hasta ahora, todo va bien.

Erskine le dio un traguito a su café.

—¿Supongo que no puedes contarme más al respecto? Yo podría ayudarte… —Fue bajando la voz cuando vio que Tony negaba lentamente con la cabeza.

—Doc, ¿ha leído _La máquina del Tiempo_ de H.G. Wells?

Erskine sonrió ampliamente.

—Por supuesto, soy un gran admirador suyo.

Tony se rió entre dientes; eso no lo sorprendía.

—Yo también. El hombre fue el pensador más adelantado de su tiempo y su obra todavía continúa inspirando a la gente de mi época. En el futuro y a pesar de la tecnología tan avanzada que poseemos, viajar en el tiempo… todavía era imposible. —Le sorbió a su café mientras se quedaba pensativo—. Bueno, no imposible, pero… es algo con lo que nadie en su sano juicio querría jugar.

El doctor Erskine estuvo de acuerdo.

—Ajá. Estás hablando de la posibilidad de crear una paradoja, una en la cual el más pequeño cambio en el pasado pueda tener consecuencias devastadoras para el futuro.

Tony le dio una palmadita en el hombro.

—Sabía que había algo de usted que me gustaba mucho.

El viejo doctor se encogió de hombros.

—Creo que nadie debería saber mucho acerca de su propio futuro.

Tony sonrió tristemente.

—Es un asunto difícil, Doc. Tener conocimiento de los horrores que esperan más adelante y ser incapaz de cambiar el curso de la historia.

Erskine pensó en eso durante un largo momento antes de volver a hablar.

—Es una responsabilidad terrible la que se te ha confiado, Anthony Stark, pero algo me dice que eres el único hombre que podía haber hecho este trabajo.

Una sensación súbita de calor recorrió el cuerpo de Tony al escuchar esas palabras. El doctor Erskine era un hombre brillante, y era un verdadero privilegio para Tony haber podido conocerlo. Y al mismo tiempo, era una agonía estar consciente de que no había nada que pudiera hacer para cambiar lo que iba a suceder la semana siguiente.

—Ah, la agente Margaret Carter. ¿Podemos ir a observar? —le pidió el doctor.

Se acercaron justo a tiempo para ver a la agente Carter darle un buen derechazo a un chico que tenía toda la pinta de ser zalamero y desagradable.

Tony sonrió mucho mientras se comía su manzana; especialmente cuando recorrió con la mirada la fila de reclutas y localizó a Steve. Sus ojos se quedaron clavados en aquella figura rubia, adorable y delgada; a la cual le quedaba enorme el uniforme militar para el acondicionamiento físico. El corazón de Tony dio un vuelco dentro su pecho. Steve Rogers se veía completamente fuera de lugar entre todos aquellos chicos altos y fornidos, y a pesar de eso, estaba ahí parado con orgullo y dignidad como si ya fuera el famoso Capitán América.

Tony se dio cuenta de que Steve estaba mirando con adoración a la mujer de labios rojos que caminaba con soltura a lo largo de la fila, y sintió una punzada de celos totalmente irracional.

Steve, por su parte, había tratado de no sonreír cuando la ruda agente Carter le soltó un puñetazo al bravucón que le había faltado al respeto. No obstante, cuando ella comenzó a hablar, Steve se distrajo al descubrir que cerca de ahí estaban dos hombres conocidos observándolos. Reconoció al amable doctor que lo había reclutado la noche anterior, y al teniente con quien se había topado en medio de la multitud. Ésa mañana, el teniente iba vestido con su uniforme de combate y presentaba un aspecto totalmente desaliñado y hasta peligroso con su cara toda golpeada.

Steve sintió un escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo; pasó saliva con dificultad mientras que su corazón comenzaba a tamborilearle dentro del pecho. Apartó la mirada del hombre e intentó evitar el sonrojo que estaba subiéndole desde el cuello hasta la cara. Clavó la vista en el suelo mientras trataba de poner a su mente rebelde bajo control, recordándose a él mismo por milésima ocasión que eso estaba muy mal… Un hombre no debería estar admirando a otros hombres. Incapaz de contenerse, echó otro discreto vistazo hacia el teniente de cabello oscuro, y casi se ahoga con su propia saliva cuando descubrió que éste lo estaba mirando directamente a él y, todavía peor, acababa de guiñarle un ojo.

Tony pudo ver el sonrojo que cruzó las pálidas mejillas de Steve. Tuvo ganas de reírse a carcajadas ante el espectáculo; algunas cosas nunca cambiaban.

Con gusto se habría pasado todo el día comiéndose con los ojos a Steve, pero el coronel Phillips estaba haciendo su gran entrada justo en ese momento. Mientras Phillips bufaba y resoplaba soltando un discurso, a Tony le recordó vagamente a Fury porque ambos hombres compartían la hosca apariencia de ser alguien muy ocupado que no tiene tiempo de tonterías. El coronel acabó de hablar y mandó a los reclutas lejos de ahí.

Tony observó a Steve alejarse hasta que se perdió de vista, dirigiéndose junto con sus compañeros hacia las pistas de obstáculos.

—Doctor —exclamó el coronel de aspecto huraño mientras se unía a ellos. Estaba observando a Tony con curiosidad.

—Coronel Phillips… Este es el teniente Tony Starling, de quien le he estado hablando. Es el especialista que he traído para el programa.

Phillips le dio a Tony una larga mirada, como evaluándolo.

—He escuchado que usted es capaz de hacerle competencia a Stark.

Tony arqueó una ceja y lo saludó a la manera militar.

El coronel frunció el ceño.

—Bueno, caballeros, tenemos sólo una semana para elegir al mejor hombre para la plaza —dijo y comenzó a alejarse hacia las pistas de obstáculos.

Mientras el doctor y Tony lo veían irse, éste preguntó en voz alta:

—¿Qué fue lo que le dijo de mí?

—Lo que necesitaba oír. —El doctor se veía bastante divertido—. Hablando de eso, creo que es hora de una reunión largamente postergada.

* * *

—Sigo sin entenderlo —dijo Clint observando la pantalla holográfica con los ojos entrecerrados.

El doctor Banner retiró la mirada del montón de ecuaciones, gráficas y diagramas para clavarla en los ojos grises de un muy confundido Ojo de Halcón.

Natasha se frotó las sienes.

—He de admitir que yo también me he perdido, doctor. Hay demasiado lenguaje rebuscado aquí.

El último ocupante de la sala estaba durmiendo, roncando ruidosamente y con la cabeza acunada entre sus brazos. El Capitán América ni siquiera estaba fingiendo que trataba de entender.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo… —dijo Bruce y se rascó la cabeza durante un momento mientras trataba de simplificar su explicación—. ¿Conocen la película _Volver al Futuro_?

Clint levantó la cabeza.

—Claro.

Asintiendo, Bruce borró el contenido de la pantalla.

—Entonces, digamos que Tony es Marty McFly.

Clint esbozó una gran sonrisa.

—Es una película genial.

Exasperado, Bruce suspiró.

—Enfócate, Clint. Tony viajó al pasado para asegurarse de que no asesinaran al Cap. Al hacer eso, él ya ha cambiado el pasado aunque no tuviera la intención de hacerlo… de la misma manera que pasa cuando McFly salva a su padre y luego lo ayuda a conquistar a su madre. Termina cambiando el pasado, lo cual influencia el futuro.

Clint pareció resplandecer.

—¡Oh, ya entiendo! ¡McFly cambió el pasado y sus familiares, que eran todos unos perdedores, se volvieron gente genial!

—¡Sí! —asintió Bruce—. ¡Exactamente! Debido a que Tony está cambiando el pasado, eso está afectando los recuerdos de Steve. Sólo que Steve no está consciente de eso porque, para él, siempre ha sido de esa manera.

Suspirando, Clint se masajeó la cabeza.

—Doc, eso es un jodido y completo lavado de cerebro…

* * *

—Tony Starling, te presento a Howard Stark.

Fue el momento más bizarro y surrealista de su entera existencia. Tony Stark, de cuarenta y tres años, estaba dándose la mano con su padre de veintiséis.

—Es un placer conocerlo, he escuchado que es un colega ingeniero —dijo Howard con gran entusiasmo.

Tony pasó saliva, tan asombrado que apenas consiguió soltar un gruñido que pudo haberse entendido como un "Sí".

El joven y elegante Howard le sonrió con picardía.

—Grandioso. Me encantaría hacerle unas preguntas. Tengo algunos problemas con unos diseños de nuevo armamento.

A Tony le estaba costando muchísimo poder concentrarse en aquel hombre tan energético. ¿Realmente estaba pasando eso? Cuando había sido joven e ingenuo, había soñado con trabajar un día en el laboratorio con su papá.

—Entonces, ¿usted cree que si reacomodamos los cables aquí obtendré lo necesario para…?

El pecho le dolía. Tony trató de poner atención… El hombre que lo había ignorado toda su vida, sólo para morir cuando él todavía era demasiado joven, estaba ahí ahora, pidiéndole su opinión como si de verdad la valorara. Howard lo miraba con impaciencia, ansioso, esperando por algún comentario de su parte.

—Yo, umm… Creo que puedes rediseñar el revestimiento exterior… —dijo Tony mientras se movía al lado de Howard para poder revisar los planos.

Erskine sonrió suavemente mientras observaba. Podía ver las similitudes entre los dos hombres. Ambos tenían exactamente el mismo color de piel, de cabello y de ojos, aunque sus rasgos eran un poco diferentes. Seguramente Tony los había heredado de su madre. Pero, por encima de todo, lo que el doctor podía ver con claridad era la sed de creación que ambos compartían.

Riéndose tan bajito que nadie lo escuchó, el doctor salió del laboratorio dejando a solas a los dos Stark.


	5. En repetidas ocasiones

 

 

**Capítulo 5. En repetidas ocasiones**

Ese fue, por mucho, el mejor día que Tony había pasado con su padre.

Experimentaron con los materiales, trataron de reparar armamento, dibujaron planos y discutieron amistosamente, todo hasta que las sombras cubrieron el campamento y el toque de corneta anunció la cena. Sorprendido, Tony echó un vistazo por la ventana; no podía creer que ya fuera de noche. Necesitaba regresar con Steve.

—Bueno, gracias por el buen rato, pa… paciente compañero —finalizó lastimosamente.

Howard lo miró con una expresión llena de curiosidad.

—El Doc mencionó que estabas en una misión secreta por tu propia cuenta.

Tony asintió lentamente, confiando en que Howard no le preguntara más.

—Eres un hombre bastante inusual, Starling… Uno con que oculta muchos secretos, según creo.

Tony tenía ganas de reírse a carcajadas; Howard no tenía idea de lo cerca que estaba de la verdad.

—Regresa a mi laboratorio cuando gustes —le ofreció Howard al final.

—Gracias —dijo Tony, complacido y asintiendo con entusiasmo. Se despidió de Howard con un movimiento de mano.

Salió y se dirigió directamente hacia el comedor. De repente se enfureció con él mismo y aceleró el paso. Steve continuaba siendo un chico indefenso, ¿y dónde había estado Tony durante todo el día? Perdiendo el tiempo en el laboratorio con su papá.

—No viniste a turistear, Stark —se auto-regañó mientras se apuraba a entrar a las instalaciones del comedor, las cuales estaban llenas de luz y de ruido. El lugar estaba a reventar. Los ojos cafés de Tony revisaron las mesas y sintió un alivio inmenso cuando descubrió la solitaria figura de Steve, quien estaba sentado en un rincón sin ninguna compañía. Sintiéndose marginalmente mejor, Tony se apresuró a coger algo que podía o no ser comestible y, con la bandeja en la mano, se dirigió hacia la pequeña silueta encorvada.

—¿Te molesta si te acompaño? —preguntó y se sentó sin esperar respuesta.

Sorprendido, Steve levantó la vista para encontrarse con aquellos ojos oscuros y alegres. Era el hombre de la Expo otra vez.

—N-no —tartamudeó, luchando con todas sus fuerzas para evitar sonrojarse.

—Y, ¿qué tal estuvo tu primer día? —preguntó Tony. Con una cuchara, probó la bazofia que tenía en la bandeja. Frunciendo el ceño, bajó la vista—. ¿Qué se supone que es esto? —murmuró.

Steve bufó de risa.

—Creo que es un intento de carne picada con salsa.

Soltando un suspiro melodramático, Tony picoteó su comida con la cuchara, satisfecho cuando escuchó que Steve se reía otra vez.

—No me has contestado lo que te pregunté —le recordó suavemente.

Steve lo miró con expresión deprimida.

—Creo que no muy bien.

El hombre del futuro quiso atraparlo entre sus brazos, apretarlo fuerte y prometerle que todo iba a estar muy bien. En vez de eso, se conformó con brindarle una sonrisa reconfortante.

—Va a mejorar. Mantente optimista y lo verás.

El rubio le sonrió con gratitud.

—¿Y qué es lo que tú haces aquí? Creí que eras un reclutador.

Tony le obsequió una sonrisa encantadora.

—Trabajo con el Doc y aparte hago algunas cosas por mi cuenta.

Steve estaba sonrojándose otra vez. No podía evitarlo, aquel hombre era tan extrovertido y seguro de él mismo… Además, Steve notaba que se ponía cada vez más y más guapo conforme su cara iba sanando.

—Ahora cuéntame algo de ti, Steve.

Parpadeando con sorpresa, el joven lo miró fijamente. Se sentía desconcertado. La enorme sonrisa de Tony provocaba en él todo tipo de sensaciones extrañas. Sin pensarlo, comenzó a hablar, inseguro de por qué las palabras brotaban tan fácilmente. Quizá era sólo porque se sentía muy solo o porque había tenido un día horrible. O quizá, más probablemente, era porque estaba totalmente prendado de aquel hombre.

Tony no pudo evitar la sonrisita que tenía dibujada en los labios mientras escuchaba a Steve hablar. Éste le contó acerca de sus papás, de cómo había perdido a su padre durante la Primera Gran Guerra y a su madre por culpa de la tuberculosis. Y mientras Steve hablaba sin parar, Tony comenzó a ver doble; podía ver a Steve como si fueran dos capas de un dibujo, una encima de la otra pero ambas visibles. Por una parte, estaba el Steve frágil y pequeño, y, por la otra, el Steve que Tony conocía de su tiempo. Recordó las largas noches pasadas en su laboratorio con el otro Steve, charlando en voz baja con él mientras uno dibujaba y el otro trabajaba.

Una punzada de añoranza por su hogar y por su época lo golpeó inesperadamente, tan duro que casi lo dejó sin aire. Extrañaba aquellos momentos tan íntimos pasados con Steve.

Tony sacudió un poco la cabeza, luchando por regresar al sitio y al momento donde se encontraba actualmente. El salón del comedor estaba comenzando a quedarse vacío conforme cada unidad regresaba a sus barracas a pasar la noche.

Steve y él se pusieron de pie, regresaron las bandejas de metal y salieron del comedor hacia la noche apacible. Tony inhaló profundamente. Quizá era sólo su imaginación, pero le parecía que ahí el aire era más fresco y puro.

Steve no dejaba de lanzarse discretas miradas a Tony.

—¿Y tú con cuál unidad estás pernoctando? —le preguntó y de inmediato se sonrojó violentamente ante su arrebato descarado. ¿En qué estaba pensado al preguntarle a Tony semejante cosa?

Tony parpadeó mientras una enorme sonrisa se dibujaba lentamente en sus labios.

—No estoy con ninguna unidad, yo duermo en ese cobertizo de allá —dijo mientras señalaba hacia la pequeña construcción.

Steve pestañeó.

—¿Duermes en un cobertizo? —dijo, tratando de no reírse.

Tony sonrió más.

—Claro. Puedes venir a visitarme cuando quieras.

Steve le sonrió tímidamente.

—De acuerdo. Lo haré. Entonces… ¿Hasta mañana?

Tony le hizo el saludo militar.

—Hasta mañana.

Observó la pequeña silueta de Steve subir las escaleras de su cuartel y perderse dentro. A solas en la oscuridad, Tony se sintió invadido por la culpa.

—¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo, Tony? —se preguntó con enojo. Frustrado, se giró sobre sus talones y caminó hecho una furia hacia su guarida improvisada.

—Estúpido, estúpido… —murmuró mientras se desplomaba encima de sus papeles. Trató de dejar de pensar en la sonrisa tímida de Steve y en sus continuos sonrojos.

—Se supone que a Steve le debe gustar Peggy. Se supone que es con ella con quien debe estar. No contigo, Stark. No estaba escrito que fueras tú… —El corazón se le apretujó ante esas palabras, doliéndole con enorme tristeza. Distraídamente se frotó la placa de metal en su pecho como si tratara de disminuir el dolor. Tony apoyó la cabeza sobre un brazo, repentinamente demasiado cansado como para continuar—. No puedo hacerlo. No hay manera en que pueda sobrevivir a todo esto —suspiró.

Sintiéndose derrotado y abatido, Tony clavó los ojos en los papeles que le había quitado al hombre del callejón. Parpadeó cuando algo se encendió dentro de su cabeza. Impactado, se enderezó.

—No es posible —murmuró mientras agarraba todos los papeles desordenados y los acercaba a él. Una sonrisa le iluminó la cara mientras miraba aquellas hojas de cerca debajo de la luz.

—Bueno… ¡Que me parta un rayo!

* * *

Era angustioso verlo correr.

Tony arrugaba el gesto con cada resuello que Steve tomaba; el chico sonaba como si estuviera a punto de darle un síncope en cualquier momento. Tony se mordió la lengua para no decir nada y en vez de eso se concentró en su propia respiración mientras corría a la misma velocidad que Steve. Era bastante sencillo seguirle el ritmo.

El sargento encargado del entrenamiento físico ya se había dado por vencido con Steve; hacía rato que había dejado de molestarlo, seguramente creyendo que el chico era causa perdida. O tal vez lo había dejado en paz porque las miradas de enojo que Tony le dirigía eran más que desagradables. Como fuera, el sargento era un idiota cuya opinión no importaba.

Esa mañana, Tony se sentía vigorizado y lleno de esperanza. Era la primera vez que se sentía así desde que lo habían lanzado a 1943.

Había conseguido descifrar el código; el cual, había que admitirlo, era bastante ingenioso. La escritura aparentemente aleatoria en realidad había resultado ser un código de computadora bastante viejo, casi desconocido y rara vez usado. Tony se sentía como un tarado por no haberlo descubierto antes. Como fuera, tenía que otorgarle bastante crédito al tipo que hubiese tenido la idea; nadie habría sido capaz de descifrarlo en esa época al menos que fuera alguien que proviniera del Siglo Veintiuno.

Lo que había sido terrorífico, sin embargo, era el contenido de los papeles. Era una crónica completa de todos los movimientos de Steve desde la Expo hasta el asalto a la fábrica de Hydra. Quien fuera que hubiese escrito aquello, era alguien que definitivamente se había documentado muy bien.

Gracias a esos papeles, ahora Tony sabía que había una fecha límite: Steve tenía que morir antes del primer asalto a Hydra, momento que marcaba el nacimiento del Capitán América como héroe.

Por ese motivo era que Tony estaba ahí apenas al despuntar el alba, corriendo bajo el peso de la mochila militar completamente llena, conteniéndose a duras penas de golpear al sargento Clarkson en la cara, mientras que Steve jadeaba valerosamente a su lado. Ambos se habían quedado rezagados, los otros los adelantaban por un buen trecho. El chico asmático de apenas metro y medio de estatura y cuarenta kilos de peso, seguramente era mucho más liviano que todo el equipo que estaba cargando en la espalda.

Para Tony, quien estaba acostumbrado a correr con el Capitán América casi todas las mañanas, era doloroso observar a este Steve pre-suero. La mochila que traía pesaba menos que una de sus viejas armaduras, y con el ritmo que llevaban, apenas un poco más rápido que una caminata a paso veloz, Tony ni siquiera había comenzado a sudar.

Estaba empezando a considerar muy seriamente cargar a Steve en brazos el resto del camino.

Delante de ellos, los reclutas estaban brincando uno encima del otro en un inútil intento de trepar por un mástil, ya que Clarkson les había prometido que si alguien conseguía bajar la bandera, ese podría regresar al campamento montado en un jeep. Tony suspiró y negó con la cabeza; las leyes de la física hacían que semejante tarea fuera imposible.

Dándose cuenta de lo infructuoso de sus esfuerzos, los reclutas se reagruparon para continuar con la carrera. Sin decir una palabra, Steve se acercó resueltamente al mástil, ignoró los gritos del imbécil de Clarkson y, con facilidad, retiró las clavijas de metal que sostenían el asta. Ésta cayó sobre la tierra y Steve pudo coger la bandera. Tony parpadeó con asombro. Lentamente, una sonrisa invadió su cara mientras observaba a Steve entregar la bandera y treparse en el jeep a un lado de Peggy, quien le dio al chico una miraba bastante apreciativa.

El resto de la tropa observó con impactado silencio al vehículo que se alejó dando tumbos. Tony estaba seguro de que a Clarkson le iba a dar un infarto en cualquier momento. La hilaridad de la situación completa fue demasiado para él y no pudo resistirlo más. Estalló a carcajadas mientras su cuerpo se doblaba hacia delante. Sin dejar de reír, apretó las correas de su mochila y comenzó a caminar.

—Qué humillación, ¿verdad, sargento? —murmuró al pasar junto a Clarkson, sintiéndose gratificado al notar lo enojado y confundido que dejaba al hombre.

Todavía riéndose entre dientes, Tony comenzó a correr a toda velocidad; estaba harto de andar con la tropa y además, a Steve lo estaban llevando de regreso al campamento del modo más victorioso.

Tony fue el primero en llegar al campamento, el resto de la tropa todavía continuaba un poco atrás. El hombre de otra época se sentía secretamente complacido de que ninguno de los otros reclutas hubiera sido capaz de mantener el ritmo brutal al cual él corría. Jadeando y sudando a chorros, Tony se dobló de la cintura y apoyó las manos sobre las rodillas. Tal vez se había sobrepasado un poquito por andar de presumido.

—¿Tony, te encuentras bien? —Un par de botas de número muy pequeño aparecieron dentro de su campo de visión.

Sonriendo mucho, Tony se enderezó.

—Creo que estoy muy viejo para esto.

Steve le dio un vistazo de arriba abajo, intentando ocultar la trayectoria de sus ojos con su casco. Él no creía que Tony se viera viejo en absoluto.

—Perdóname por dejarte allá atrás, después de que tú siempre estuviste acompañándome.

Tony hizo un gesto con la mano restándole importancia.

—Yo hubiera hecho lo mismo que tú. Fue bastante impresionante, por cierto.

Steve se sonrojó apenas perceptiblemente.

—Pero tú los dejaste a todos atrás.

Riéndose con ganas, Tony le dio una palmada en la espalda.

—Sigue así de adulador y llegarás muy lejos en la vida —le dijo.

* * *

Haber obtenido la bandera resultó ser el único momento bueno del día para Steve; después de eso, fue sólo una humillación deprimente tras otra.

Los otros cadetes no estaban particularmente encariñados con el chico delgado, e hicieron todo lo posible por incordiarlo y hacerle la vida difícil. Para el final del día, Tony ya estaba listo para ponerse su armadura de Iron Man y sacarles el susto de sus vidas a aquellos cabrones. Se contuvo de hacerlo a base de pura fuerza de voluntad; no iba a causar muy buena impresión tener una armadura de un millón de dólares apareciendo de repente para patear algunos traseros.

Para cuando llegó la hora de la cena, Tony no estaba de humor para convivir con nadie. Asegurándose de que Steve estuviese a salvo en el salón del comedor repleto de gente, Tony se retiró a su pequeña casucha, gruñendo y murmurando mientras aporreaba con un martillo a su armadura modificada.

Reparar la armadura estaba siendo un proceso gradual; el viaje a través del tiempo había agotado toda la energía y dañado muchos de los mecanismos internos. Tony estaba tratando de arreglar y formatear el traje completo, pero si de algo estaba seguro, era de que, aun en caso de lograrlo, el traje iba a ser de uso limitado. Tony iba a tener que guardarlo sólo para utilizarlo en el momento indicado, y ya tenía el presentimiento de saber cuándo iba a ser esa ocasión. Sin JARVIS y sin sus robots que le ayudaran, todo iba a tener que depender de él… Justo como en Afganistán.

Trabajando con el metal mientras canturreaba por lo bajito, comenzó a sentirse de mejor humor. Era bueno tener algo que hacer; lo mantenía alejado de los pensamientos depresivos. Tenía un camino a seguir y objetivos que lograr.

—Comienzo a sonar como el Anciano —gruñó.

Cuando escuchó que alguien tocaba suavemente a la puerta, Tony se congeló y echó un vistazo hacia la hoja de madera.

—Un segundo —gritó mientras se ponía su camiseta y la abotonaba con rapidez—. ¿Es usted, doctor? —preguntó al abrir la puerta, sorprendiéndose de encontrar a Steve al otro lado.

—No, sólo soy Steve. Lo siento… —Steve miró a Tony y, tímidamente, le ofreció un emparedado que llevaba con él—. Me di cuenta de que no fuiste a cenar y te traje esto.

Tony parpadeó, abrió la boca y la volvió a cerrar. El detalle del emparedado hizo que se le formara un nudo en la garganta.

Se movió a un lado, permitiendo que Steve entrara al reducido y congestionado espacio.

—Disculpa, no hay mucho lugar —se excusó mientras aceptaba la comida. Tomando el emparedado con gentileza entre sus manos, lo miró fijamente. ¿Cuántas veces Steve le había llevado comida a su laboratorio allá en casa? ¿Quedándose después junto a él mientras Tony comía?—. Gracias, esto significa mucho —dijo en voz baja.

Steve echó un vistazo alrededor con asombro.

—Esto es increíble, Tony.

Sofocando una risa, Tony se contuvo de responderle: "Sólo espera setenta años y verás".

El chico rubio se sentó cuidadosamente en un banco, haciendo gestos de dolor.

—¿Día difícil? —bromeó Tony. Los ojos azules de Steve le dieron una mirada resentida—. Pero, ¿sabes? Creo que conseguiste impresionar a cierta dama de cabello negro —le dijo, guiñándole un ojo.

Steve parecía sorprendido.

—¿Tú crees?

Riéndose entre dientes, Tony se sentó a su lado.

—Definitivamente. Ella estuvo todo el tiempo haciéndote ojitos —dijo Tony y Steve se encogió de hombros. Tony ladeó la cabeza con curiosidad—. No pareces muy entusiasmado.

Steve miró al guapísimo hombre por el rabillo del ojo, observando sus dedos llenos de grasa de motor mientras se comía el emparedado y los brazos musculosos manchados de la suciedad fruto de su trabajo. Una ráfaga de calor atravesó el cuerpo de Steve. Sabía que estaba mal admirar a otros hombres, desear a otro hombre de esa manera. Pero no podía evitarlo. Estar cerca de Tony hacía que las palmas de las manos le sudaran y que su corazón se acelerara. Y además de eso, el hombre de cabello negro no lo ignoraba, no se burlaba de él.

Steve se aclaró la garganta y apartó la vista.

—Yo, umm… Pues supongo que es agradable —dijo, rascándose la nuca. Peggy le caía muy bien, era amable y de carácter fuerte, pero ella no le provocaba aquellas extrañas sensaciones en su cuerpo como Tony lo hacía.

Tony arqueó una ceja y se preguntó el porqué de aquella respuesta tan indiferente, pero decidió dejarlo pasar.

Hablaron sobre nada en particular.

—¿Has visto la película _El Mago de Oz_? Está chévere —Steve estaba diciendo entusiásticamente mientras Tony terminaba de comer y retomaba su trabajo.

—Sí, la he visto —respondió Tony con una enorme sonrisa.

Escuchó con una sonrisita torcida mientras Steve hablaba sobre eso y sobre aquello… De la emoción que sintió al ser finalmente aceptado en el ejército, de la tristeza de saber que no estaba haciéndolo bien, de la decepción porque presentía que no iban a elegirlo para el programa. Repetidas veces Tony tuvo que morderse la lengua; fue increíblemente difícil no ceder a la tentación de contarle al chico todas las cosas maravillosas que estaba destinado a realizar. Que iba acabar con Hydra con una mano en la cintura, que en un futuro pelearía contra un semidiós y que salvaría a un solitario filántropo genio, multimillonario y playboy.

—Bueno, creo que debería ir a dormir —murmuró Steve, bostezando.

Tony se limpió las manos en las piernas del pantalón.

—Te acompañaré hasta tu cuartel.

Steve se sonrojó pero no dijo nada. Caminaron lentamente y en silencio a través del campamento.

—Entonces, ¿te veo en la mañana?

Sonriendo, Tony asintió.

—A las 0500. —Hubo un momento de incómodo silencio mientras los dos se quedaban mirándose el uno al otro—. Buenas noches, Steve —dijo Tony en voz baja.

Pasando saliva, el otro respondió:

—Buenas noches, Tony.

Desapareció dentro de su cuartel y el hombre del futuro sonrió y negó con la cabeza. Finalmente, regresó a trabajar.

* * *

El resto de la semana, siguieron un patrón similar.

Tony entrenaba todo el día con Steve, y en la noche el chico iba a su cobertizo y se sentaba junto a él mientras Tony trabajaba, a veces charlando y otras veces sólo quedándose en silencio. Tony siempre se encontraba alerta para evitar cualquier otro ataque, aunque hasta ese momento la base militar había probado poseer un excelente sistema de protección al encontrarse excesivamente bien resguardada.

Con cada día que pasaba, Tony se sentía más y más seguro de que Steve iba en camino de convertirse en el Capitán América… Al menos, hasta la mañana del último día de entrenamiento.

Con una taza de café en la mano, Tony paseaba sin prisa a través del campamento. Estaba tratando de no ver a Steve haciendo sus saltos de tijera. Ese era el día en que iba a tomarse la decisión. A la mañana siguiente, el suero del súper soldado iba a ser probado en el afortunado que resultara elegido.

Tony localizó con la mirada al Doc y a Phillips. Los dos hombres estaban charlando entre ellos, parados junto a uno de los camiones. Tony se encaminó hacia allá mientras Peggy, cerca de ellos, estaba haciendo que los reclutas repitieran los ejercicios una y otra vez. A medio camino, los pasos de Tony titubearon; observó, en estupefacta cámara lenta, cómo Phillips sacaba una granada de atrás del camión, le quitaba el seguro y la arrojaba entre los reclutas. Todo el mundo se dispersó en todas direcciones… todos a excepción de un solo hombre. Sin siquiera dudarlo, Steve se arrojó encima de la granada, cubriéndola con su cuerpo y gritándole a los demás que se alejaran.

La garganta de Tony dejó escapar un ruido que fue algo entre un gimoteo y un grito mientras obligaba a sus piernas a moverse. Había recorrido la gran cantidad de tres pasos cuando Erskine sonrió y Phillips gruñó con molestia. La mente de Tony hizo eco de la confusión de Steve: se había tratado de una granada falsa. Toda la fuerza de sus piernas lo abandonó y Tony se dejó caer de rodillas sobre la tierra, temblando.

—Oh, Cristo… —murmuró, cerrando los ojos, oprimiéndose las manos contra el pecho, tratando de controlar los erráticos latidos de su corazón—. Echarse encima de una granada… Por el amor de Dios… —Sintió una mano en la espalda; el Doc estaba agachado junto a él.

—Por tu reacción, puedo ver que tal vez he hecho la elección correcta al respecto —dijo el doctor y sonrió. Le dio una palmadita a Tony antes de levantarse e irse.

Tony negó con la cabeza.

Él mismo iba a matar a Steve en persona.

No podía creer que hubiese hecho algo tan estúpido, tan heroico.

Aunque eso no era del todo correcto… Steve siempre se comportaba así de heroico. Aparentemente eso no tenía nada que ver con el suero. El hombre era tan completamente perfecto que se volvía asquerosamente envidiable.

Tony sintió que el enojo estaba comenzando a reemplazar a la conmoción y al miedo. Maldito rubio por estar tan dispuesto a sacrificarse por los demás cuando en el futuro tanta gente iba a depender de él… como Tony.

Percatándose de que todavía estaba de rodillas sobre la tierra, el hombre del futuro se levantó y lentamente consiguió tranquilizarse. Tenía una misión que cumplir, y primero muerto antes de permitir que el Capitán América no consiguiera sobrevivir a todo eso… le gustara a él o no.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nota de traducción:  
> Cuando Steve le pregunta a Tony si ha visto la película El mago de Oz, Tony se ríe porque se acuerda de algo. Hay una referencia ahí a una escena de la película Avengers, cuando Fury dice que Loki ha convertido a Clint en su mono volador y Steve dice que él sí entiende esa referencia, y es porque es de la película El Mago de Oz. Y pues nada, supongo que acá Tony lo recuerda y por eso le hace gracia. Y ya, eso era todo. Gracias por leer :D


	6. Una última vez

 

 

**Capítulo 6. Una última vez**

Tony se pasó el resto del día trinando de la rabia.

El doctor, habiendo tomado su decisión, se puso a trabajar en preparar a Steve para el procedimiento médico que seguiría a continuación; mientras que aquellos reclutas que no habían sido aprobados, eran dados de baja del programa. Para cuando cayó la noche, un estado de ánimo extrañamente pesado se había apoderado de todos los habitantes del campamento: era una mezcla de emoción, entusiasmo y miedo.

Tony se pasó todo el tiempo dando vueltas en el interior de su pequeño taller, murmurando y sintiéndose bastante enojado por los eventos sucedidos en la mañana. Además, creía que tenía todo el derecho a estarlo. ¿Cuántas veces Steve no lo había sermoneado por haber hecho algo temerario o imprudente? El abanderado Anciano, cara de patán, no era más que un hipócrita.

Tanto había estado analizando el asunto, que en ese momento Tony se encontraba de pésimo humor, totalmente furioso. Estaba decidido a no dejar que Steve se librara de enfrentarlo. Las tornas se habían cambiado y Tony iba a estar listo para darle al Cap una cucharada de su propia medicina.

Arrojando su casco a un lado, Tony salió como tromba por la puerta de su cobertizo y se dirigió directamente hacia la barraca de Steve. Una sola luz encendida dentro le confirmó que el chico sí se encontraba ahí. Todavía murmurando y gruñendo, Tony estaba por llegar al edificio cuando captó un movimiento por el rabillo del ojo. Poniéndose inmediatamente en alerta, se agachó mientras recordaba de súbito un consejo que Natasha le había dado en una sesión de entrenamiento: usar las sombras y la oscuridad a su favor.

Oprimiéndose contra la pared del edificio, Tony pudo escuchar voces amortiguadas provenientes desde adentro; se aventuró a suponer que una era de Steve y la otra, del doctor. Asomándose sigilosamente desde una esquina para mirar hacia el otro lado de la barraca, descubrió a un hombre parado de puntas justo junto a una de las ventanas iluminadas; tenía un arma en la mano. Igual que el asesino de la Expo, este asaltante también iba vestido todo de negro.

Tony no perdió tiempo. Moviéndose más rápido de lo que creía era capaz, llegó hasta el hombre y le rodeó el cuello con un brazo, apretándolo con fuerza. El casi-asesino soltó un grito estrangulado de sorpresa, dejó caer el arma y sujetó con ambas manos el brazo que lo estaba ahogando. Bastante cabreado, Tony comenzó a arrastrar al tipo hacia un almacén solitario y oscuro que quedaba cerca.

El asesino peleaba por su vida, retorciéndose y moviéndose sin parar, tratando de escapar del firme agarre de Tony. Gruñendo por el esfuerzo, Tony consiguió arrojarse dentro del almacén junto con el otro tipo justo antes de que éste lograra librarse de él. Jadeando, el asesino se echó encima de Tony y le soltó un golpe en la mandíbula. Ninguno de los dos quería alertar a la base militar de lo que estaba sucediendo, así que la pelea que siguió entre ambos fue breve, brutal y relativamente en silencio. Forcejearon en la oscuridad durante unos momentos hasta que Tony finalmente logró sacar ventaja y pudo controlar al otro.

Jadeando, Tony sujetó al asesino contra el suelo.

—¿Quién te mandó? —siseó junto a la cara ensangrentada y golpeada del hombre.

El asesino lo miró con los ojos llenos de odio y los labios apretados.

—No podrás evitar que suceda —murmuró con desprecio.

Tony hizo presión con todas sus fuerzas, oprimiendo brutalmente una rodilla contra el pecho del hombre.

—¿Qué es lo que va a suceder? —preguntó entre dientes, pero el asesino estaba peleando otra vez, torciendo la cabeza hacia un lado y hacia el otro, antes de… Tony soltó una maldición y rápidamente sostuvo al hombre de la mandíbula, pero era demasiado tarde; la ya conocida espuma blanca estaba burbujeándole de la boca. El magullado hombre se convulsionó debajo de Tony durante unos segundos antes de quedarse completamente quieto.

Cansado, golpeado y maldiciendo con ganas, Tony se quitó de encima del cadáver.

—Son los peores asesinos de la historia. En cuanto las cosas se les ponen difíciles… —suspiró mientras registraba los bolsillos del muerto. Encontró los mismos papeles y la misma foto de Steve que había hallado en el otro.

Refunfuñando, Tony corrió hacia la barraca de Steve para recoger el arma que había dejado caer el asesino; luego, regresó al almacén para cargar con el cuerpo, echándoselo por encima de un hombro. Con aquel peso a cuestas, Tony caminó lo más rápido que pudo a través del campamento a oscuras hacia un bosque cercano. Se sentía como un criminal, pero no podía arriesgarse a enfrentar las preguntas que surgirían si encontraban el cadáver dentro del campamento. Dejó caer el cuerpo justo al llegar a la línea de árboles, confiando en que no sería descubierto por nadie durante algún buen tiempo.

Completada la tarea, de repente se sintió mucho más que cansado. Lentamente, arrastrando los pies, Tony regresó a su cobertizo.

* * *

En el interior de la barraca, ignorante de la lucha que se llevaba a cabo afuera, Steve estaba despidiéndose del doctor Erskine y deseándole buenas noches. Lo que el viejo doctor le había dicho no había sido tan reconfortante como Steve había estado esperando. La gente tenía altas expectativas acerca del Proyecto Renacimiento y todavía más altas en cuanto a Steve mismo.

Creían que eso los ayudaría a ganar la guerra.

A pesar de todo, no había ninguna garantía para Steve. Estaba consciente de que podía morir durante el procedimiento, y eso era, más que nada, lo que le pesaba fuertemente en la mente y en el corazón. Había tantas cosas que quería hacer y ver…

No dudaba de su propia moralidad. Si su país necesitaba su muerte, que así fuera; Steve daría todo lo que poseía.

Pero esa noche, sin embargo, deseaba comportarse un poco egoísta por una vez en la vida. No había promesas de un mañana, y no quería morir sintiendo remordimientos. Convenciéndose de ello, se levantó de un salto de su catre y salió de su barraca con un destino en mente.

* * *

Exhausto, Tony cerró la puerta de su cobertizo y caminó dando tumbos a través del pequeño lugar hasta colapsar encima de su mesa de trabajo. Todavía con la adrenalina corriendo por sus venas, se tocó el golpe que le habían dado en la quijada e hizo una mueca de dolor. Justo cuando su cara apenas estaba comenzando a curarse…

Alguien tocó quedamente a su puerta, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

—¿Tony? —le habló una voz bastante conocida. Era Steve, quien abrió la puerta y se asomó.

Todavía sentado sobre el banco, Tony se giró hacia la puerta totalmente desconcertado, se había olvidado por completo que un rato antes había salido a buscar al pequeño rubio para darle la cagada de su vida. La furia justificada que había sentido durante todo el día, se había esfumado en ese instante.

—Steve —suspiró, pasándose una mano a través del cabello despeinado—. ¿No deberías estar descansando? Mañana te espera un gran día.

Steve cerró la puerta a su espalda y caminó directamente hacia Tony. Se veía pálido y demacrado bajo la tenue luz de la única lámpara.

—Es cierto, mañana será un gran día —murmuró. Se quedó de pie justo enfrente de Tony, titubeante—. Pero nadie está completamente seguro de qué es exactamente lo que va a suceder —continuó hablando en voz baja mientras sus ojos azules se quedaban clavados en los marrones de Tony.

—Estoy convencido de que estarás bien —dijo Tony, tratando de infundirle valor. Podía ver la preocupación, el miedo y la incertidumbre que Steve estaba experimentando. Eso lo conmovió a niveles inimaginables. Quería decirle que el día siguiente sería el comienzo de algo maravilloso, que él estaba destinado a cambiarlo todo.

Pero no podía hacerlo. Así que se mordió los labios y se tragó aquellas palabras.

—¿Y si no? —dijo Steve, acercándose un paso más hacia Tony, quien seguía sentado en su banco—. Me hace preguntarme…

Tony ladeó la cabeza hacia un lado.

—¿Qué es lo que te hace pregunt…?

Sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por unos labios calientes y agrietados que descendieron sobre los suyos. Sorpresa y conmoción invadieron su desconcertado cerebro conforme Steve Rogers lo estaba besando hasta dejarlo sin aliento. El beso se terminó rápidamente y entonces Steve se retiró, luciendo tan sorprendido como el mismo Tony se sentía.

—Lo siento… yo sólo… Yo… —tartamudeó Steve y caminó hacia atrás, se veía aterrorizado.

Tony parpadeó. Su mente le exigía a gritos ponerle un final a aquello, poner una distancia segura entre los dos. Se suponía que eso no tendría que estar pasando.

Pero su corazón le estaba diciendo que lo necesitaba, que necesitaba tanto a Steve que dolía. Su mecánico y maltratado corazón ganó la batalla, y sin decir ni una palabra, Tony estiró los brazos para alcanzar a Steve. Lo agarró y tiró de él para acercarlo, atrapando sus labios con su boca de manera brutal. Controlando con facilidad el beso debido a la inexperiencia de Steve, Tony lo obligó a abrir la boca mientras colocaba sus manos encima de su delgada cintura, tirando de Steve hasta que éste se quedó de pie en medio de las piernas abiertas de Tony.

La mente de Steve estaba dando vueltas sin control. Tony estaba besándolo, estaba correspondiéndole. Ansioso, Steve envolvió sus brazos delgados alrededor del cuello de Tony y se dejó hundir en aquel abrazo, gimiendo débilmente. Se besaron durante un largo rato antes de separar sus rostros, ambos jadeando para recuperar el aliento.

Tony apoyó su frente contra la del chico rubio. Se sentía terriblemente culpable.

Steve le brindó una enorme y embelesada sonrisa. Tenía los labios hinchados por culpa del beso.

—Hacía bastante tiempo que deseaba hacer esto —confesó en voz baja.

Tony apretó su agarre en aquellas caderas esbeltas, incapaz de dejarlo ir.

—Yo también —murmuró con una enormidad de significado en las palabras.

Entonces Steve estaba besándolo de nuevo, presionándose con impaciencia contra su cuerpo, su erección pulsante frotándose contra él.

—Tony —suplicó Steve suavemente contra sus labios húmedos.

Tony gimió mientras su resolución de no ir más allá de un beso, se derrumbaba hasta convertirse en polvo. Sin dejar de besar a Steve, se puso de pie, levantó el cuerpo liviano de su compañero y lo sentó encima de una orilla de la mesa. Instintivamente, Steve envolvió sus piernas alrededor de las caderas de Tony.

Finalmente, Tony se rindió a sus más egoístas deseos. Se sentía desesperadamente solo y perdido en esa época… Y ahí estaba Steve, tan dispuesto, tan hermoso, representando todo lo bueno que había en ese mundo. Tony tiró de él para acercarlo más, frotó sus dos erecciones juntas, devoró los gemidos de placer que brotaban de aquellos labios tan dulces.

—¡Tony! —jadeó Steve, arqueándose contra él, buscando más de aquella deliciosa fricción.

Steve tenía poquísima experiencia en cuanto a damas se trataba; tratándose de hombres, no tenía ninguna en absoluto. Aterrorizado de explorar sus sentimientos, había tratado de enterrarlos en lo más profundo de su ser. Esa noche, sin embargo, se sentía más que feliz de haberse arriesgado.

Sus movimientos se volvieron frenéticos; jadeando y gimiendo, los dos hombres se balanceaban el uno contra el otro al mismo ritmo. Tony dejó un rastro de besos ardientes desde la boca de Steve hasta su cuello pálido y delgado; ahí lo mordió levemente, complacido de escuchar el gemido de placer que Steve emitió cuando Tony lo marcó como suyo.

En la oscuridad de aquel cobertizo, dos almas solitarias encontraron consuelo, cada una en los brazos de la otra.

Steve fue el primero en encontrar alivio; sobrepasado, eyaculó mientras gritaba roncamente, la parte de enfrente de su ropa militar inferior empapándose. Estremeciéndose de pies a cabeza, Tony lo apretó más firmemente, llegando él también al final. En los minutos que siguieron a su culminación, ambos se besaron y se acariciaron con suavidad. Se sentían incapaces y poco dispuestos de terminar con aquel momento.

Finalmente, Tony se incorporó. Con una mano acarició gentilmente el cabello rubio y empapado de sudor de Steve, peinándoselo hacia atrás. Le ofreció una sonrisa reconfortante. La culpa lo estaba carcomiendo por dentro; sentía como si se hubiera aprovechado de Steve. El chico estaba asustado y confundido, y Tony, peor que un animal, lo había tomado y usado en su beneficio.

—Lo siento mucho, Tony —suspiró Steve al mismo tiempo que un profundo sonrojo cubría sus mejillas.

Los ojos oscuros de Tony parpadearon con sorpresa.

—¿Por qué lo sientes?

El rubio se removió mientras murmuraba algo que Tony no escuchó.

—No entendí nada, cariño, ¿quieres intentar decírmelo otra vez?

Steve apartó la vista.

—Esto no es correcto, lo sé. Sé que no es natural… —dijo y Tony abrió mucho los ojos. Steve continuó—: El doctor Erskine me aseguró que el suero va a curarme de todas mis enfermedades. Tal vez me cure de esto, también.

Tony no dijo nada durante un largo momento; estaba procesando lo que Steve acababa de decirle. Primero, Steve estaba admitiendo que le gustaban los hombres. Segundo, él creía que se trataba de una enfermedad. Tony tenía ganas de golpear en la cara a la cultura intolerante de los años 40, por más irracional que eso sonara.

Tomó las manos de Steve entre las suyas.

—Steve —dijo, e hizo una pausa mientras buscaba las palabras adecuadas—. Que te gusten las personas de tu mismo sexo no es una enfermedad. —Llevó una de sus manos hasta el rostro de Steve y acunó su mejilla—. Simplemente es la manera en que tú eres y no hay nada de malo en ello. La amistad, el compañerismo, el amor… Son cosas tan difíciles de encontrar en los demás que, cuando las encuentras, sin importar el sexo que tengan esas personas, necesitas aferrarte a ellas sin dudarlo.

Atónito, Steve miró a Tony como si no pudiera creer lo que acababa de decirle. Tony sintió que las mejillas comenzaban a arderle; Steve era el único ser humano que conseguía sacar ese lado sensiblero de él. Una sonrisa se dibujó lentamente en el rostro de Steve y abrazó a Tony de nuevo. Se besaron y acariciaron durante un largo rato más, pero finalmente Tony tuvo que ponerle un fin a eso.

—Vamos, hermosura, necesitas descansar. Mañana te espera un gran día.

Tony acompañó al rubio hasta su barraca vacía. Steve comenzó a subir las escaleras, pero se detuvo a medio camino.

—Tony, yo… En caso de que algo malo suceda mañana, quería agradecerte por lo de esta noche. Las cosas que dijiste y… Y bueno, realmente me gustas mucho.

Anthony Stark se quedó mirando fijamente aquellos sinceros ojos azules y sintió que se enamoraba hasta las trancas de ese hombre… una vez más.

Quizá era la suerte o el destino, o quizá no le quedaba otra que aceptar lo inevitable.

—Steve, tú también me gustas muchísimo.

* * *

Tony había tenido varios días espantosos en su vida: la muerte de sus padres, despertar con una maldita batería de carro colgando de su pecho, la traición de Obadiah, su casi muerte por envenenamiento, el Capitán América diciéndole que él no era un héroe… Y ahora tendría que añadir también aquel día a su creciente lista de días horribles.

Se sentó, encorvado y encogido, sintiéndose más viejo de lo que se había sentido jamás, el peso de sus decisiones aplastándole cruelmente los hombros. Al otro lado de la habitación, sentado en una camilla de hospital, exuberante, mítico y hermoso, estaba Steve… No, no Steve. El Capitán América. Varios médicos y enfermeras estaban a su alrededor armando jaleo, picándolo, haciéndole exámenes y extrayéndole sangre.

A pesar del horrible giro en los acontecimientos que aquel día había tomado, todos los presentes estaban boquiabiertos y asombrados ante la transformación del que una vez fuera un rubio desnutrido, y quien en ese momento era un hombre perfecto en todos los sentidos.

Todavía todo lo sucedido estaba borroso en la mente de Tony.

El amanecer lo había encontrado empacando una vez más, alistándose para volver a mudarse. Se había adelantado junto con Howard para preparar la máquina que conseguiría la gran transformación de Steve; aunque la verdad Tony no había hecho gran cosa. Sólo se había mantenido observando y pasando herramienta, asegurándose cuidadosamente de no cambiar nada.

Steve se había quedado con el Doc para hacerse unos últimos exámenes finales, antes de arribar al lugar escoltado por Peggy.

Justo a la hora señalada, Steve, pequeño y frágil, entró dentro de la máquina. A pesar de sentirse mortalmente asustado, permitió que lo metieran en aquel aparato. Tony había experimentado un leve momento de vanidad al notar el pequeño y casi imperceptible chupetón que Steve tenía en el cuello.

Tony sabía exactamente cómo iban a darse los eventos a continuación. El éxito del suero, el resultado del proyecto, y el horrible momento que seguiría a eso. Tony había creído que estaba listo, pero entonces descubrió que no estaba preparado para eso en lo más mínimo.

_Tony quería apagar la máquina. Podía escuchar la respiración dificultosa de Steve, sus gritos de dolor. Sabía que funcionaría. Su mente lo sabía, al menos, pero su corazón estaba haciéndose pedazos al ser testigo del sufrimiento del hombre en quien se estaba realizando el experimento._

_—¡Señor Stark, apague la máquina! —gritó Erskine, quien se veía tan aterrorizado como Tony se sentía._

_Howard estaba alcanzando los controles cuando Steve volvió a gritar, su voz amortiguada desde los confines de la máquina._

_—¡No, no la apaguen! ¡Puedo hacerlo!_

_Tony se quedó de pie apretando los puños, mordiéndose los labios hasta hacérselos sangrar. Escuchó a Steve gritando de nuevo mientras la luz brillaba cada vez con más intensidad._

_Entonces todo terminó de repente, y un Steve Rogers alto y musculoso estaba saliendo de la máquina. Peggy prácticamente se había quedado embobada mirándolo, mientras Tony refunfuñaba al darse cuenta._

_Los hombres de traje, militares de alto rango y políticos, estaban reuniéndose alrededor de Steve, maravillados ante el resultado y el éxito del proyecto. Tony echó un vistazo entre la multitud, mirando cada rostro, deseando más que nada en el mundo poder detener lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir. Pero no podía impedirlo, así que se quedó viendo con enorme impotencia cómo un hombre sacaba un arma y le disparaba directamente al doctor Erskine._

_Observó el caos que siguió como si estuviera viendo una película, como si fuera una persona ajena a los eventos que ocurrían._

_Mientras Steve y otras personas salían en pos del asesino, Tony se arrodilló junto al agonizante doctor Abraham Erskine. Suavemente, tomó una mano ensangrentada entre las suyas._

_—Lo siento muchísimo —le susurró al moribundo, mirándolo a los ojos—. Tenía que ser de esta manera._

_Erskine resolló y consiguió mirar a Tony con los ojos llenos de dolor pero también de esperanza._

_—Él… Steve… Va a realizar grandes cosas, ¿verdad? —jadeó el doctor._

_Tony asintió lentamente. Los ojos le ardían._

_—Va a salvar al mundo, Doc._

_Los ojos grises del doctor se nublaron mientras una sonrisa leve y satisfecha se quedaba adornando su rostro._

—¿Tony?

Una mano enorme y tibia estaba tomando la suya, trayéndolo de vuelta al momento presente.

Parpadeando, Tony miró el pecho fornido que tenía ante él, el cual se tensaba contra la tela de la camiseta blanca que Steve estaba vistiendo. En ese instante, ambos se habían quedado a solas en aquella habitación de hospital, y la mano de Steve que había tomado la suya se estaba moviendo hacia su cara para acunar su mejilla con suavidad. Le limpió una lágrima que Tony no tenía idea de haber derramado.

—Ha sido un día difícil —dijo Steve con ternura, su voz reconfortando a Tony.

—Vaya que sí. —Tony miró los profundos ojos azules de Steve. Ese hombre que ahora tenía ante él era desgarradoramente parecido al Capitán América de su época. Eso provocó que Tony se sintiera tan intensamente nostálgico por su hogar y por su tiempo, que sintió deseos de ponerse a soltar golpes y patadas, de hacer algo, lo que fuera. Cualquier cosa que lo ayudara a acabar con el dolor.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —le preguntó a Steve, anhelando que aquel momento no terminara nunca.

—Me siento de maravilla —respondió Steve mientras flexionaba los brazos.

—¿Te has curado? —preguntó Tony, bromeando a medias, deseando más que nada sentir aquellos brazos enormes rodeándolo. A manera precavida, Steve echó un vistazo hacia la puerta antes de que sus labios tibios estuvieran sobre los de Tony, besándolo breve pero dulcemente. Aturdido, Tony sonrió—. Supongo que no.

Steve soltó una risita y se alejó de Tony hasta quedar a una distancia respetable por si acaso alguien entraba a la habitación.

—El coronel Phillips no me quiere con él —le contó Steve—. Dice que sólo soy un experimento de ciencias que salió mal. —Tony estaba a punto de decir algo en contra del coronel cuando Steve se pasó una mano agitada a través del cabello rubio—. Pero el senador Brandt dice que puedo hacer algo para ayudar. —Frunció el ceño y miró a Tony, tomándolo de la mano sin darse cuenta.

Tony le dio palmaditas en la ahora gigantesca mano, inseguro de qué decir.

—Quiero ayudar del modo que sea —murmuró Steve. Se veía incierto y frustrado al mismo tiempo.

Tony simplemente esperó, silencioso y comprensivo. Los dos hombres, unidos por algo más que sus experiencias compartidas, se sentaron el uno junto al otro encima de la camilla en aquel pequeño cuarto de hospital. Tony intentaba prepararse mentalmente…

Todo estaba a punto de cambiar.

 


	7. En el sitio correcto a la hora correcta

**Capítulo 7. En el sitio correcto a la hora correcta**

Steve se despertó con un ronquido; tenía las imágenes vívidas en la mente.

La mayor parte de los recuerdos que conservaba del campo de entrenamiento militar, por alguna razón eran difusos y vagos, casi completamente olvidados. No obstante, el recuerdo de un encuentro un tanto torpe pero increíblemente hermoso, sostenido con un hombre llamado Tony Starling, permanecía grabado a fuego en su memoria, tan claro como el día.

Steve gimió y se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

—Cap, ¿estás bien? —Bruce apoyó gentilmente una mano sobre el hombro de Steve.

Las últimas veinticuatro horas habían sido una pesadilla para todos, pero no tanto para los demás como para Steve. El soldado parecía encontrarse en un estado de perpetuo aturdimiento o estupor. Se quedaba sentado mirando hacia la nada durante largos periodos de tiempo, sólo para caer dormido de repente sin previo aviso.

—Sí, estoy… bien —murmuró, sus ojos azules distantes.

—¿Te sientes con ánimos de comer algo? —preguntó Bruce. Steve asintió y, arrastrando los pies, lo acompañó hasta la cocina del cuartel.

El Capitán América apenas sí se enteraba de lo que pasaba a su alrededor. ¿Cómo podía el mundo continuar girando cuando el suyo estaba tan fuera de control? Steve no tenía idea de qué era lo que le estaba pasando, sentía la cabeza como si la tuviera llena de algodón. Pensando en eso, se sentó a comer de manera mecánica, masticando sus alimentos con desgana.

Los demás Vengadores estaban preocupados por él. El hombre normalmente alerta ni siquiera se percataba de que Clint, Natasha y Bruce lo estaban observando atentamente mientras comía. Entonces, sin ninguna advertencia, Steve se desplomó hacia delante para recostarse encima de la mesa y se quedó dormido de inmediato.

—¿Por qué el Capitán no deja de echarse siestas todo el tiempo? —preguntó Clint, mirando inquisitivamente a Bruce en búsqueda de respuestas.

—Mi mejor suposición es que lo hace como un mecanismo de defensa. Debe ser una manera que tiene su mente de ajustarse a lo que está pasándole.

La Viuda Negra frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Tony está cambiando el pasado, así lo quiera él o no, y el proceso está influenciando a Steve y a sus recuerdos. Creo suponer que lo está confundiendo, metiéndose con su mente y trastornando su memoria —dijo Bruce y suspiró. Entonces hizo una pausa porque se le acababa de ocurrir una idea—. ¿Steve? —empujó suavemente al hombre dormido, tratando de despertarlo—. ¿Steve, puedes escucharme?

Los soñolientos ojos azules del Capitán se abrieron y lo miraron parpadeando con solemnidad.

—¿Steve, cuál es tu último recuerdo de Tony? —le preguntó Bruce.

Steve arrugó el entrecejo y apartó la vista, como si hiciera memoria.

—En los shows para vender bonos de defensa —murmuró antes de que su cabeza pareciera pesarle demasiado y se hundiera entre sus brazos una vez más.

Bruce se movió hacia atrás como si Steve lo hubiese quemado.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Clint mirando alternadamente entre Steve y Bruce.

—Las líneas de tiempo no están sincronizadas —dijo Bruce, mirando a Nat y a Clint con los ojos muy abiertos. Una leve llama de esperanza comenzaba a encenderse en su pecho.

—De nuevo no te estoy siguiendo, Doc —masculló el arquero, quien no era fan de no comprender las cosas.

—Tony en el pasado está moviéndose a través del tiempo mucho más rápido que nosotros en el presente. Sólo hace algunas horas, Steve nos dijo que lo había visto en la Expo, y ahora están en los shows de las Organizaciones de Servicio. —Bruce les sonrió—. Eso nos brinda esperanza.

 

Tony trataba de no canturrear, de veras que sí, pero que un rayo lo partiera si la maldita canción no era pegajosa con ganas. En aquellos días la traía constantemente en la cabeza. Había pasado los últimos meses viajando a través del país con Steve Rogers como el Capitán América, quien vendía bonos de defensa, levantaba chicas bonitas por arriba de su cabeza, golpeaba a Hitler en la mandíbula, e inclusive había protagonizado un par de películas.

El Capitán había sufrido otro intento de asesinato mientras habían estado en Nueva York haciendo el show. Aunque ese nazi seguramente había desertado de la escuela de asesinos sin recibir su título, porque Tony no había hecho otra cosa más que gritarle, y con eso había bastado para que el supuesto asesino mordiera prematuramente su cápsula de cianuro y estirara la pata. Asqueado, Tony le había quitado de entre las ropas los papeles de siempre antes de dejar el cuerpo tirado en un callejón.

Todo eso mientras el Capitán América saludaba a la multitud, sonreía y firmaba autógrafos.

Pasándose una mano a través de los largos mechones negros, Tony arrugó la nariz. Su cabello había adquirido la distintiva apariencia que estaba de moda en los 40, una señal de que estaba comenzando a integrarse. En lo más profundo de su mente, Tony sabía que estaba empezando a aceptar con algo de renuencia que probablemente jamás conseguiría regresar a su propia época. No obstante, neciamente se negaba a darse por vencido por completo.

Mientras Steve cautivaba a la multitud en cada uno de sus espectáculos, Tony solía sentarse tras bambalinas y trataba de recordar cómo era la máquina que lo había llevado ahí; reescribía ecuaciones y dibujaba piezas de una maquinaria que apenas si había alcanzado a vislumbrar. Iba a ser sumamente difícil sin la ayuda de JARVIS resolviendo las ecuaciones y corriendo todas las variables para él. Hacerlo todo de manera manual era un proceso que le llevaría muchísimo tiempo, pero… En verdad, ¿qué otra cosa tenía que hacer?

Escuchó a la gente aplaudir con fuerza y levantó los ojos de su cuaderno. Vio a las risueñas chicas del coro pasar junto a él a toda prisa entre los bastidores. Tony, quien iba vestido con su traje militar de gala, observó divertido a las coristas mientras éstas esperaban por Steve, esponjándose el cabello, riéndose nerviosamente y mirando con impaciencia hacia el escenario.

Negando con la cabeza, Tony regresó a sus garabatos. Se rascó distraídamente el pecho y escuchó a sus plaquitas de identificación golpetear contra su corazón de metal. La peor parte de estar ahí era que no tenía la libertad de desnudarse y darse una ducha cada vez que tenía ganas de hacerlo.

Vivía con el miedo constante de que alguien descubriera el reactor arc que tenía en el pecho. La paranoia entre la población era alta… La propaganda les hacía creer a todos los norteamericanos que los nazis estaban asechando en cada esquina, que estaban ocultos entre las sombras y debajo de sus propias camas. Cualquier cosa fuera de la norma era una amenaza para el país, y Tony, con su reactor, definitivamente era algo fuera de la norma.

En ese momento, las chicas del coro estaban casi histéricas. El show había terminado y el extremadamente sexy y apuesto Capitán América estaba a punto de dejar el escenario.

Era una realidad extraña, pero en ese tiempo y lugar, Steve Rogers era considerado un icono sexual. Tony no podía evitar sonreír ante la ironía. En el 2013, Steve estaba considerado como alguien pasado de moda, una reliquia de una era antigua. Usualmente era Tony quien se encontraba debajo de los reflectores, quien era el centro de atención, amado y odiado por la Prensa y la gente. Sin embargo, en 1943, Steve era lo que toda la gente quería. Lo amaban.

Y Tony, por primera vez en toda su vida, era un donnadie. Era extrañamente liberador.

En ese momento, Steve estaba bajando del escenario y las chicas se juntaron a su alrededor como una manada de lobos hambrientos. Con amabilidad, Steve rechazó los avances más agresivos y les sonrió amistosamente mientras se alejaba de ellas y caminaba hacia Tony. Decepcionadas y sonriendo tristes, las bailarinas se retiraron a sus camerinos a cambiarse de ropa y a alistarse para moverse a la siguiente ciudad.

Pensativo, Tony las vio alejarse mientras una idea preocupante invadía su mente. Desde la noche en el campamento de entrenamiento donde Steve y él se habían besado por primera vez, Tony se había sentido torturado por esos mismos pensamientos. ¿Qué era lo que estaba haciendo con Steve? El Capitán América seguramente estaba destinado a salir con esas chicas y llevarlas a tomar una malteada, no a estar tonteando con un hombre viejo como él.

—¡Tony! —exclamó Steve mientras se apuraba a llegar a su lado. Se retiró la capucha de su disfraz y le sonrió ampliamente—. ¿Adivina qué? —jadeó con emoción.

Tony cerró su cuaderno y lo dejó a un lado para brindarle su total atención a Steve.

—Vamos a salir —le dijo Steve con una gran sonrisa.

Tony arqueó una ceja.

—¿A salir?

Asintiendo, Steve tomó a Tony de una mano, lo hizo levantarse y lo acercó a él. En ese momento estaban a solas; los miembros del personal se encontraban ocupados desmantelando el escenario, alistándose para partir.

—¡Sí! A salir del país. Vamos a viajar para presentar el show a las tropas en batalla.

Tony sintió que el nudo que tenía en el estómago se apretaba todavía más; había estado temiendo que llegara ese día. El día del gran rescate de los prisioneros de guerra y la gloria que daría inicio a la leyenda del Capitán América estaba acercándose con rapidez. Y Tony tenía la inquietante sospecha de que su amigo del 2013 iba a estar ahí para tratar de asegurarse de que el Capitán América nunca saliera vivo de aquella fábrica de Hydra. Pero Tony también estaba alistándose para ello. Iron Man Mark VII Retro, como lo había bautizado, iría a hacer su debut.

Steve arrastró a Tony hasta su camerino, entró con él y echó un vistazo alrededor antes de cerrar la puerta tras ellos. Tony trató de no tomárselo personal: aquello era simplemente una señal representativa de los tiempos que corrían. Los años 40 no eran precisamente muy amistosos con los gays.

Tony se sentó en el banquito junto al tocador.

—¿Estás emocionado por salir del país? —le preguntó a Steve.

Steve le respondió con un beso brusco y ardiente. Tony le correspondió al instante; sus manos se movieron hasta las caderas envueltas en el disfraz azul de algodón y se sostuvo de ahí. Steve y él tenían casi tres meses juntos, compartiendo ratos perdidos como aquel. Se besaban fervientemente, abrazándose con fuerza, obteniendo lo más que podían uno del otro antes de verse obligados a separarse otra vez.

Desde aquella noche en el cobertizo, no habían ido más allá de ardorosas sesiones de besos y abrazos, más que nada porque no tenían suficiente tiempo ni privacidad, pero también debido a que Tony se sentía sumamente culpable. Había caído en la tentación aquella única noche, y su debilidad le pesaba terriblemente en la consciencia desde esa ocasión.

Suspirando, Tony se movió hacia atrás. Steve frunció el ceño con preocupación.

—¿Tony?

Con suavidad, Tony tomó ambas manos de Steve y se las apretó firmemente. Respiró con profundidad y levantó la mirada hasta encontrase con los ojos azul cielo de Steve.

—Steve, ¿tú has…? Creo que… —comenzó, pero entonces suspiró de nuevo y apartó la vista—. Creo que necesitamos dejar de hacer esto —soltó finalmente.

Tony pudo sentir cómo el cuerpo alto de Steve se tensaba, pero fue incapaz de mirar hacia su cara honesta o de encontrarse con sus hermosos ojos.

El corazón de Steve dio un doloroso vuelco dentro de su pecho. No podía respirar; sentía como si el asma hubiese regresado de nuevo. ¿Por qué Tony estaba diciendo esas cosas? ¿Por qué estaba haciendo eso?

—Tony, pero… ¿por qué? —preguntó desesperadamente mientras estiraba las manos para tocar al otro hombre—. ¿Qué fue lo que hice? ¿Necesito cambiar? Sólo dímelo y haré lo que sea.

Con cada palabra dicha por Steve, Tony se sentía cada vez más infame y miserable.

—No, Steve, no eres tú. —Finalmente se atrevió a encontrarse con aquellos ojos afligidos; Steve lucía agobiado y asustado, como si estuviera a punto de llorar—. Steve, no… por favor… Soy patético con este asunto de los sentimientos —murmuró Tony mientras se pasaba una mano agitada a través del cabello—. No eres tú, Steve. Soy yo… Es que no quiero que te arrepientas de esto —dijo mientras movía la mano entre ellos dos, sus ojos oscuros llenos de honestidad—. Esas chicas de allá afuera estarían encantadas de salir contigo. Peggy también. ¿Qué es lo que haces perdiendo tu tiempo con un hombre viejo y acabado… como yo…? —fue bajando la voz hasta enmudecer.

Steve parpadeó con sorpresa al tiempo que comprendía qué era lo que estaba pasando.

Era como si estuviese experimentando mil sentimientos diferentes en milésimas de segundo. Se había aterrorizado ante la perspectiva de que Tony lo estuviera dejando, de que él hubiese echado a perder lo mejor que le había pasado en toda su vida, suero incluido. Tony lo había querido desde antes del suero, tal como era él. No iba a permitirse perder eso.

Negando con la cabeza, Steve acercó a Tony a su cuerpo.

—Tony… —murmuró contra el cabello oscuro de su compañero—. Pensé que entendías.

Suspirando, Tony se apoyó contra el pecho ancho de Steve.

—¿Que entendía, qué? —preguntó, sintiendo que su resolución de dejar libre a Steve comenzaba a derrumbarse.

—Que las damas, las mujeres, ellas no… ya sabes… No para mí —intentó explicarse Steve con un gran sonrojo en la cara.

Tony parpadeó al comprender. Aparentemente, al “Hombre de las Estrellas con un Plan” sólo le iban los chicos.

Tony lo miró a la cara, negando con la cabeza. Se sentía lleno de remordimiento.

—No voy a deshacerme de ti, ¿cierto?

Steve volvió a sonreír; todavía estaba bastante sonrojado.

—No. De ninguna manera.

Se besaron de nuevo, ardiente e intenso, mientras Tony finalmente se rendía ante lo inevitable. Con los sentimientos a flor de piel, Tony profundizó el beso durante unos segundos antes de apartarse. Steve lo miró con preocupación, pero esa vez Tony estaba sonriendo.

Tony se deslizó del banco para bajarse y se arrodilló delante de su compañero. Mirándolo con curiosidad, Steve permitió que las manos diestras de Tony se apoyaran en sus caderas y tiraran de su disfraz azul para bajarle el pantalón. Tony se relamió cuando la erección nada despreciable de Steve quedó libre de su ropa. La lamió desde la base hasta la punta, provocativamente, antes de tomarla por completo con su boca, chupando fuerte.

Steve estaba seguro de que las rodillas no iban a sostenerlo; temblando, trataba de ahogar sus gemidos. Con los párpados entrecerrados, observaba la cabeza morena de Tony moviéndose entre sus piernas al mismo tiempo que su boca ardiente estaba trabajándolo. Steve nunca había sentido nada como eso. Era como si estuviera a punto de desmoronarse de la cabeza a los pies, de caerse a pedazos.

Enterrando las manos enormes entre el cabello oscuro, Steve trató de hablar:

—Tony, yo… —fue todo lo que dijo. Entonces Tony murmuró algo con su erección en la boca y Steve se estremeció. Algo apretado y caliente estaba girando en espiral dentro de su vientre. Jadeó, doblándose hacia delante—. Oh Tony, voy a… —Steve se interrumpió mientras sentía que se derrumbaba y eyaculaba dentro de aquella boca caliente.

Tony se sentó en cuclillas; sentía su propia erección pesada entre las piernas. Limpiándose la boca con el dorso de la mano, elevó los ojos para admirar el hermoso rostro de Steve. Era un momento completamente surreal: él acababa de hacerle una mamada al mismísimo Capitán América en la soledad de su camerino.

El simple pensamiento era bizarro, asombroso y totalmente excitante. Tony clavó sus ojos en los azules de Steve, quien, aturdido y alucinado, se apoyó contra el tocador. Con la cremallera abierta y las mallas azules apretadas alrededor de sus muslos, se veía absolutamente pervertido y sensual. Tony no pudo evitarlo: caliente como el infierno, se cubrió su erección con la palma de la mano por encima de los pantalones de su uniforme de gala, y gimió apenas perceptiblemente.

Tomando nota de la situación incómoda de Tony, Steve se dejó caer de rodillas delante de él. Las manos ansiosas del rubio abrieron su cinturón y le bajaron los pantalones, y entonces, Steve tomó su erección. Comenzó a acariciarla con entusiasmo y energía.

—Mierda, Steve… —Tony se inclinó hacia delante y se sostuvo de uno de los anchos hombros de su compañero. Estaba tan cerca de terminar…

A pesar de la inexperiencia de Steve, era él quien estaba tocándolo y acariciándolo, y Tony ya se encontraba más allá del punto de retorno. Sólo le tomó un par de caricias más antes de culminar encima de la mano de Steve. Jadeando, se dejó caer hacia delante. Apoyó la frente contra Steve, cerró los ojos y sonrió.

—¿Estuvo bien? —preguntó Steve con voz dudosa, besándolo en la mejilla.

Tony le reciprocó el dulce gesto.

—Muchísimo más que bien.

 

Era una sensación demasiado familiar: la sangre agolpándosele en los oídos, la explosión de adrenalina que era la mejor droga de todas las que había probado alguna vez.

Tony Stark nunca se sentía más vivo que cuando estaba dirigiéndose hacia una batalla.

El traje estaba funcionando mejor de lo que había anticipado. Reducido al máximo hasta haber dejado sólo lo esencial, estaba lleno de poder gracias a la energía del reactor del pecho de Tony. El pulso azul era reconfortante mientras Tony seguía en silencio a la silueta que zigzagueaba en el bosque oscuro debajo de él.

Steve estaba dirigiéndose a toda prisa hacia la base de Hydra, brillantemente iluminada y estancada en el medio de la nada. El Cap no tenía idea de que Tony estaba ahí, siguiéndolo en silencio. Hasta donde Steve sabía, Tony continuaba en el campamento, esperándolo preocupado mientras que el Capitán América salvaba el día.

Tony trató de concentrarse, de aclararse la cabeza y estar listo para enfrentar cualquier eventualidad. No obstante, los recuerdos de lo sucedido durante la semana anterior se introdujeron sin permiso a través de su mente inquieta…

_Los shows del Capitán América en el extranjero no habían ido nada bien como los del interior del país, ni de cerca. El corazón de Tony sufría por Steve. Éste se veía perdido y frustrado; sabía que estaba listo para cosas mucho mejores que esas. Todavía continuaba luchando por encontrar su lugar en ese nuevo mundo. Le habían dado todas las herramientas, pero nadie estaba dispuesto a ofrecerle una oportunidad._

_Tony sabía que las cosas necesitaban desenvolverse de aquella manera; ese era el modo en que la leyenda del Capitán América había nacido. Sin embargo, saberlo no impedía que el corazón de Tony se rompiera cada vez que miraba las humillaciones a las que Steve tenía que enfrentarse._

_Entonces, Peggy hizo acto de presencia._

_Tony estaría mintiendo si no admitiera que se había sentido celoso de que fuera la agente Carter quien finalmente motivó a Steve. Sabía que sentirse así era irracional; incluso tonto. Al final, no importaba quién era el que lo conseguía… Lo importante era que Steve recibiera ese empujón._

_No obstante, Tony no podía evitar sentirse de ese modo, aun si estaba preparado para seguirlo al campo de batalla._

_Desde que habían llegado al frente, ambos habían estado compartiendo apretados alojamientos en aquellos cuarteles. Tony se sentía agradecido de que Steve no tuviera idea de qué era en lo que él constantemente estaba trabajando, ya fuera con planos o con piezas de su traje._

_Tony había estado dándole los toques finales a la pieza del pecho cuando Steve había entrado corriendo a la tienda; venía todo mojado ya que estaba lloviendo afuera. Su aspecto era solemne y resuelto._

_—No van a mandar a nadie en misión de rescate. Tengo que ser yo quien vaya, Tony. Tengo que hacerlo —había dicho Steve mientras apretaba con fuerza las manos callosas de Tony, mirándolo a los ojos con determinación, rogándole que lo comprendiera._

_—Lo sé —respondió Tony. Su contestación claramente sobresaltó a Steve, quien parpadeó con sorpresa._

_—¿Lo sabes?_

_Asintiendo con lentitud, Tony le brindó a Steve una sonrisita triste. Fue incapaz de evitar lo que dijo a continuación:_

_—Quizá no me creas, Steve, pero tú estás destinado a realizar grandes hazañas._

_La sorpresa de Steve no se disipó, pero una chispa de curiosidad brilló en sus inteligentes ojos azules._

_Pero Tony no le dijo nada más; en vez de hablar, se inclinó hacia delante y besó a Steve con pasión, intentado hacerle comprender tan sólo con eso. La lluvia torrencial golpeteaba rítmicamente sobre el techo de la tienda mientras ellos dos se perdían el uno con el otro, hasta que el ruido de pasos de soldados corriendo cerca de ahí los regresó a la realidad. Apresuradamente, ambos se separaron._

_—Vete —dijo Tony, empujándolo con suavidad—. Sólo… mantente a salvo._

_Y entonces, Tony observó, fascinado, cómo la expresión en el hermoso rostro de Steve se transformaba por primera vez en una bastante conocida por él; era una expresión llena de firmeza y valor. Ese era el Capitán América, el Primer Vengador._

Steve acababa de llegar a la fábrica de Hydra en ese justo momento. Tony esperó hasta que la silueta con casco desapareció dentro de las instalaciones antes de enfocarse en su propia misión.

Sabía que el hombre estaba ahí, el fulano que había iniciado con toda aquella cadena de eventos. Tony podía sentirlo; su instinto se lo decía. Aquel hombre iba a tratar de hacer una desesperada jugada final para asegurarse de que el Capitán América nunca completara esa misión.

Iron Man tenía toda la intención de asegurarse de que Steve sí lo consiguiera.

 


	8. A su debido tiempo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola!  
> Después de una larga ausencia, regresé para terminar con esta traducción. Lamento los inconvenientes por la demora.  
> No tengo excusas... Bueno, quizá las primeras semanas sí, pues tuve que hacer un viaje y ayudar con una mudanza, pero luego la verdad es que he usado mi tiempo libre en leer cómics de Marvel. ¡Qué maravilloso mundo! Estoy tan fascinada y perdida en ellos, y me faltan como 20 mil para leer todo lo que pienso leer, jajaja, y no es broma.  
> En fin. Amo el STONY con la fuerza de mil Antorchas Humanas y leer los cómics sólo reafirma el ship.  
> Seguimos en contacto.  
> Gracias por continuar esperando.

**Capítulo 8. A su debido tiempo**

Rodeando cautelosamente la enorme fábrica, Iron Man voló cerca de las grandes ventanas, revisando cada habitación con cuidado, sin saber a ciencia cierta qué era lo que estaba buscando… Pero no encontró nada excepto laboratorios, dormitorios y corredores. Frustrado, continuó moviéndose.

Sonrió con ganas cuando las alarmas comenzaron a sonar. La situación se estaba calentando y el Capitán América acababa de revelar su presencia ahí.

Las alarmas también significaban que Tony se estaba quedando sin tiempo.

Voló con más velocidad y casi se lo pierde.

Había estado a punto de pasar de largo ante una habitación al creer que sólo se trataba de un laboratorio más, pero se detuvo en cuanto cayó en cuenta de algo: ahí se encontraba una máquina siniestramente conocida para él dominando casi todo el espacio del lugar.

Rompiendo la ventana, Iron Man entró a la habitación oscura. Sus ojos cafés se abrieron enormes cuando contempló la máquina de cerca. Estaba sólo a medio construir, pero aun así era distinguible: se trataba de una máquina del tiempo.

Emocionado, Tony pudo escuchar el latido de su corazón palpitar en sus oídos y sintió la esperanza inundar su pecho. Moviéndose un poco más lejos en el área de trabajo, localizó un cuaderno encima de una mesa. Movió su brazo para agarrarlo y, cuando estaba a punto de tomarlo, la puerta se abrió de golpe. Al ver la silueta recortada contra la luz procedente del corredor, Tony supo de quién se trataba. Era el conocido hombre con apariencia de loco que lo había llevado hasta ahí.

Tony se giró hacia él y el hombre se congeló mientras entrecerraba los ojos.

—Iron Man —escupió.

—El único e irrepetible —se burló Tony.

—Creí que habías muerto durante el viaje de venida —dijo el hombre mientras daba un par de pasos al interior de la habitación.

—No pueden matarme así de fácil —dijo Tony mientras se ponía firme y aguardaba. Ambos se mantuvieron alejados el uno del otro, en silencio, mirándose a los ojos. Tony esperaba que su oponente hiciera el primer movimiento.

Así lo hizo. Con velocidad aparentemente sobrehumana, el hombre sacó una pistola; la pelea había comenzado.

No le tomó mucho tiempo al asesino darse cuenta de que estaba dolorosamente en desventaja contra Iron Man, lo cual fue confirmado por él cuando Tony lo arrojó contra una pared e hizo polvo la pistola con su puño de hierro.

—¿Por qué estás haciendo esto? —preguntó Tony a gritos, aprovechando el respiro que le otorgaba su ventaja. El polvo continuaba asentándose cuando caminó a través del agujero en la pared por donde había arrojado al hombre.

—¡Porque él es una abominación para la raza humana, al igual que tú! —gritó el hombre mientras le disparaba a Tony con algo punzante y azul.

El rayo de esa arma arrojó a Iron Man hacia atrás a través de la pared y hacia la máquina. Con los oídos zumbándole y el reactor parpadeando, Tony sacudió la cabeza al mismo tiempo que aquel rayo azul restallaba a su alrededor. Una sobrecarga de energía atravesó la armadura y la luz azul de su reactor palpitó con renovado vigor.

—¡Quién lo hubiera dicho! —exclamó Tony con una sonrisa. Se levantó y vio que el hombre le apuntaba de nuevo con aquella arma de Hydra. Tony disparó primero, lanzando lejos la extraña pistola y haciéndola patinar por el suelo.

Desarmado y completamente furioso, su agresor se lanzó contra él. Iron Man consiguió sujetarlo al mismo tiempo que el edificio se estremecía ante la primera explosión; el tiempo se estaba agotando. Harto de los juegos de aquel tipo, Tony se puso de pie con las manos de metal cerradas en puño en el uniforme nazi del hombre.

—¿Hiciste todo esto porque el Capitán América es una abominación? —preguntó y se inclinó hacia delante—. Pues has fallado.

El magullado hombre sonrió ampliamente.

—¿Estás seguro?

Tony titubeó, observando detenidamente la sonrisa que cruzaba las facciones ensangrentadas del hombre que lo miraba desafiante.

—Tú estás aquí, ¿o no, Stark?... Sin manera de regresar a casa.

El suelo debajo de ellos se movió y las explosiones comenzaron a sentirse más cerca. Sobresaltado, Tony liberó al hombre por puro instinto. Tenía que salir de ahí ya mismo.

Riéndose como un demente, el hombre colapsó en el suelo.

—¡Has perdido, Iron Man! Él quizá viva, pero tú estás aquí ahora, y el futuro… —fue bajando la voz mientras una abrupta línea de fuego entraba desbocada a través del agujero en la pared que los separaba.

Tony retrocedió, la luz roja del fuego se reflejaba en su armadura deslustrada.

El hombre se puso de pie lentamente, todavía riéndose.

—Adiós, Iron Man.

Estimulado para entrar en acción conforme las llamas cobraban altura, Tony se dirigió hacia la ventana, deteniéndose sólo un momento para agarrar el cuaderno que reposaba encima de una mesa que comenzaba a quemarse. La risa errática del hombre hacía eco detrás de él al mismo tiempo que la fábrica se sacudía desde sus cimientos.

Con la mente en estado de agitación, Tony salió volando a toda prisa. Necesitaba salir del radio de la explosión antes de que… Ni siquiera había finalizado con ese pensamiento cuando fue capturado por la ráfaga del estallido final. El golpe de energía lo catapultó a través del cielo.

Iron Man apretó los dientes mientras trataba de recuperar el control de su trayectoria. Apenas consiguiendo encender los repulsores del traje, fue capaz de ralentizar su caída en picada hacia el denso bosque. El impacto sacudió su cuerpo por completo, mandándolo disparado durante un largo trecho por la tierra, hasta que finalmente un gran árbol lo ayudó a finalizar su viaje.

Aturdido, extenuado y adolorido, Tony jadeó y dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás con un gemido.

* * *

 

Apenas a unos cuantos metros de distancia, el Capitán América estaba liderando a un desharrapado grupo de prisioneros de guerra a través del oscuro bosque, alejándolos lo más rápido posible de los restos llameantes de la fábrica.

Sus perceptivos ojos azules habían visto algo desconocido cruzar el cielo en un arco por encima de sus cabezas. Preocupado de que se tratara de algo de Hydra, se giró hacia su mejor amigo.

—Bucky, continúen adelante. Voy a revisar de qué se trató eso.

Todavía un tanto mareado y confundido, Bucky sólo asintió y siguió la orden. Steve se apresuró a internarse entre la maleza.

Caminando cuidadosamente, Steve alzó su escudo cuando descubrió un surco profundo y largo recién abierto en el suelo. Agachándose, sintió el conocido rugido de la adrenalina en los oídos mientras trepaba la pequeña colina. Estaba listo para lo que fuera… excepto para lo que encontró.

Tony estaba poniéndose de pie lentamente, gruñendo cuando su cabeza protestó por el movimiento abrupto.

—¡Alto ahí! —ordenó una voz fuerte y demandante.

Tony se congeló… era el Capitán América. Maldijo entre dientes mientras se giraba lentamente para encarar al soldado. El aliento se le atoró en el adolorido pecho cuando vio al Capitán. Steve estaba sucio y sudado, pero lucía triunfante. Tony supo en un instante que Steve había completado su misión.

El rubio no podía creer qué era lo que estaban viendo sus ojos. Era un hombre… hecho de hierro.

Su mente estaba teniendo dificultades para comprender aquel concepto. Con incertidumbre, apretó su escudo con más fuerza mientras los dedos de su otra mano comenzaron a buscar la pistola guardada en un bolsillo de su cadera. Inseguro de si se trataba de un amigo o enemigo, Steve se preparó para tomar su arma.

—No hay necesidad de eso, Capitán. Soy un aliado —dijo Tony, agradecido de que el traje volviera su voz metalizada e irreconocible.

Steve lentamente bajó el escudo, maravillado. El hombre de metal se removió en su sitio.

—Tengo que irme ahora. Buen trabajo el de hoy, Capitán. —Se escuchó un tintineo cuando el hombre le brindó el saludo militar. Steve lo observó mientras ponía sus brazos a los costados, despegaba del suelo y desaparecía volando en el cielo nocturno.

El Capitán América se quedó perplejo durante un largo rato.

Había sido un hombre en un traje de metal, un hombre de hierro.

* * *

 

Steve miró fija e intensamente el dibujo que acababa de completar.

El último par de días había estado sintiéndose distante, como si no fuera él mismo.

Dibujar ayudaba. Ya había llenado un cuaderno de bocetos completo y estaba comenzando con otro. La mayoría de las veces, el tema de sus dibujos era Tony… Tony vistiendo ropa de combate, Tony con uniforme de gala, Tony trabajando y embarrado de grasa, sonriéndole suavemente.

No obstante, el dibujo más reciente era un hombre con traje de hierro en medio de un bosque. Los dedos anchos y manchados de carboncillo de Steve tocaron la imagen con gentileza. Ahora sabía de quién se trataba, pero en aquel entonces no lo había sabido. La cabeza le punzaba débilmente conforme sus recuerdos continuaban sobreponiéndose, distorsionándose y cambiando.

Steve recordaba cuando había despertado en el hielo en ese nuevo siglo. Recordaba haber conocido a Tony y odiarlo con pasión absoluta. Sin embargo, de algún modo, el billonario se había situado firmemente dentro de su corazón y no mostraba señales de salir de ahí en un futuro cercano. Había sucedido gradualmente, pero de alguna forma, de alguna manera, Steve se había enamorado de aquel hombre descarado, extravagante y brillante.

Y ahora, su Yo del pasado estaba enamorándose de nuevo del mismo hombre pero en 1943. Sólo que el Steve de 1943 estaba teniendo mucha más acción de la que él había tenido en el 2013.

Parpadeó y observó su boceto, recordando al misterioso hombre de hierro que había conocido en el bosque. Steve se había sentido sumamente intrigado por aquel encuentro.

Sonriendo con suavidad, bostezó de nuevo y cerró los ojos mientras sus fuertes dedos manchados de lápiz acariciaban el dibujo.

* * *

 

El pub estaba a reventar y lleno de ruido.

Steve se alejó de sus nuevos hombres para comprarles la siguiente ronda. Estaban de regreso en Inglaterra, disfrutando de un muy merecido descanso después del rescate de los prisioneros de guerra. La última semana había sido caótica, originando una vorágine de cobertura mediática y propaganda.

Steve se sentía abrumado pero emocionado al mismo tiempo. Finalmente había encontrado su sitio; eso era lo que él estaba destinado a hacer. El Capitán América se enfrentaría a Hydra, y ahora además tenía hombres a su lado que se enfrentarían junto a él, incluyendo a su mejor amigo.

—Entonces, Capitán, ¿piensa ganar la guerra usted solo? —dijo Bucky y sonrió mucho. Se veía un poco demacrado y bastante ebrio.

Steve negó con la cabeza.

—No, solo no.

Soltando un bufido, el chico de cabello negro se rió entre dientes.

—No creas que no te he visto, embaucando a todos para llevarlos de regreso allá —bromeó. Abruptamente, los ojos de Bucky se abrieron como platos cuando tuvo a la vista a una mujer vestida de color carmín que se aproximaba hacia ellos. Era una visión maravillosa en medio de aquel pub lleno de humo.

Steve sonrió con amabilidad mientras la agente Carter le entregaba un mensaje. A pesar de los mejores esfuerzos de Bucky, ella sólo tenía ojos para el perfecto rubio. Todavía sintiendo el pinchazo del rechazo, Bucky la observó irse mientras ella ignoraba los silbidos que los hombres del pub le dedicaban.

—Qué dama —murmuró Bucky mientras le daba un traguito a su cerveza. Girándose hacia su amigo ahora bastante alto, lo miró inquisitivo. Él había conocido a Steve desde que ambos eran niños; sabían más acerca del otro que nadie más en el mundo.

—Entonces, el suero… te, eh, um… —dijo evasivamente mientras miraba alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie estuviese escuchando—. ¿El suero cambió todo en ti? —dijo en voz baja y elevó una ceja.

Steve le sonrió tímidamente en respuesta. Bucky había descubierto el secreto acerca de sus gustos cuando habían estado en la preparatoria. Se sentía completamente afortunado de tener semejante amigo tan comprensivo y tolerante.

—No —respondió Steve y negó con la cabeza, obsequiándole a su amigo una media sonrisa.

—Pobre chica —dijo Bucky entre risitas—. Entonces, ¿ya le has echado el ojo a alguien?

El tremendo sonrojo que cubrió el rostro de su amigo lo dijo todo.

—¿Recuerdas… ummm, recuerdas al caballero que te presenté después de que regresamos?

Bucky frunció el ceño.

—¿El hombre mayor que tenía pinta de haber perdido una pelea a puños?

Steve se rió bajito ante la descripción.

—Tony.

Bucky se rió con ganas.

—Siempre tuviste debilidad por los hombres mayores. ¿Recuerdas cuando teníamos dieciocho y te enamoriscaste del hermano mayor de John?

Steve se encogió de hombros, convencido de que estaba más rojo que un tomate.

Entonces la sonrisa de Bucky se desvaneció; su expresión se puso seria mientras miraba a su amigo con franqueza. Todo lo que quería para Steve era que fuera feliz. Sin importar lo que eso significara. Desde pequeño, la vida le había jugado a Steve sólo malas pasadas, y por primera vez las cosas estaban comenzando a dar un vuelco. Bucky no quería verlo lastimado otra vez.

—¿Él corresponde a tus sentimientos?

La sonrisa de Steve se ensanchó.

—Sí.

* * *

 

Mientras los amigos charlaban en el pub, el objeto de su conversación estaba sentado en el sótano de unas instalaciones súper secretas de Londres. Le habían dejado un laboratorio ahí para poder trabajar, ya que el coronel Phillips continuaba creyendo lo que Erskine le había contado acerca de que el trabajo de Tony era fundamental para ganar la guerra.

Por primera vez durante aquella semana transcurrida desde el gran escape, el hombre del futuro tuvo un momento para sentarse y pensar. Steve estaba reclutando a los que se convertirían en sus legendarios Comandos Aulladores, y Tony estaba mirando fijamente su boleto de regreso a casa.

El cuaderno que había tomado en la fábrica de Hydra, había pertenecido al doctor Hans Van Broker y contenía todos los detalles de su investigación y los diseños de una máquina que, él había creído, sería capaz de mover a las personas a través del tiempo. Lo único que le había hecho falta al doctor para completar su experimento había sido una fuente de energía suficientemente poderosa y la voluntad para usarla.

Era increíblemente complejo y hermosamente simplista en su diseño. Tony estaba impresionado y también un tanto pasmado de que semejante cosa hubiera podido lograrse en esos tiempos. Habiendo leído varias veces de principio a fin el cuaderno lleno de textos escritos con letra pequeña, Tony había sido capaz de modificar los diseños, de repetir las complejas fórmulas y de crear algo que ahora era completamente suyo.

En ese momento, mientras estaba sentado inmóvil mirando el boceto del prototipo que había dibujado, tenía que preguntárselo… ¿Realmente lo había conseguido, o simplemente eran sus ganas de regresar a casa que lo estaban engañando? Tony estaba tratando de ser realista, de no emocionarse demasiado, pero aquella innegable sensación de esperanza tiraba de él fuertemente sin que pudiera evitarlo.

Podía hacerlo. Había hecho su reactor arc en una cueva de Afganistán, por el amor de Dios. Él era el jodido Tony Stark… por supuesto que podía construir una máquina del tiempo. Además, ya tenía en sus manos una fuente de poder. Bueno, era Howard quien la tenía, pero Tony no dudaba de poder hacerse de una astilla.

Su lápiz comenzó a moverse otra vez, haciendo anotaciones y garabateando rápidamente cálculos matemáticos, todo mientras su mente trabajaba al límite. Con un renovado sentimiento de propósito y con la creencia de que podría volver a ver su tiempo otra vez, Tony bloqueó el mundo alrededor de él. Enfocó su concentración, silenciando todo menos la tarea que tenía en sus manos. Fervientemente se dejó perder en su trabajo, y no se dio cuenta de que había otra persona en la misma habitación hasta que unos brazos fuertes lo rodearon desde atrás.

Tony se congeló inmediatamente.

—Shhh, sólo soy yo, Tony —murmuró Steve mientras le daba un cálido besito en el cuello.

—Cristo, Steve, me asustaste. —Tony se llevó una mano al pecho y sintió el helado metal debajo de su camisa de combate. Sonriendo, giró la cabeza hacia atrás para besar suave y dulcemente al rubio.

No habían podido estar a solas desde el debut del Cap como superhéroe. Tony había extrañado eso, la cercanía. Odiaba esa época retrógrada y prejuiciosa; era terrible tener que esconderse de la sociedad, ser incapaz de mostrar afecto cada vez que deseaba hacerlo.

Se separaron un tanto renuentes, y entonces el soldado se movió hasta quedar apoyado contra la mesa de madera.

—¿Estás trabajando en algo nuevo?

Tony asintió y admiró al guapísimo hombre, quien lucía especialmente bien con su uniforme de gala.

—¿Cómo te fue con los hombres? —preguntó conversacionalmente mientras tiraba de Steve hasta colocarlo entre sus piernas. Levantó los ojos y los clavó en los profundamente azules del otro.

—Bien. Yo, eh… Le conté a Bucky acerca de nosotros. Él sabe todo de mí —dijo Steve en voz baja. Se veía sonrojado y orgulloso al mismo tiempo.

Tony sonrió en respuesta.

—¿No te molesta? —preguntó el Cap dudosamente.

Tony negó con la cabeza; si lo que él quería era gritárselo al mundo, ¿cómo iba a molestarse?

—Tony, ¿puedo decirte algo? —dijo Steve apartando la mirada. Se veía un tanto avergonzado.

Curioso, Tony inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado y acarició los brazos de Steve con las manos.

—Puedes decirme lo que sea.

Steve envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Tony y se inclinó hacia él.

—Allá en el bosque, después de haber rescatado a los prisioneros de Hydra, había… —hizo una pausa, tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas—. Vi algo en el bosque.

El corazón de Tony comenzó a latir más agitadamente y un sudor helado bañó su frente. ¿Steve había descubierto que se había tratado de él?

—No estoy seguro de qué se trataba, pero creo que quizá era un hombre… Un hombre con armadura.

Tony pasó saliva; tenía la boca repentinamente seca.

—¿Eh… en serio? —dijo, tratando de aparentar normalidad.

—Pero no creo que fuera algo de Hydra. Me dijo que era un aliado. —Steve lucía pensativo y un poco melancólico.

Tony dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que se trataba de un hombre?

El soldado se encogió de hombros.

—Me habló.

Tony quería reírse del puro alivio que sentía.

—Suenas como si hubieras quedado bastante encantado con este hombre con armadura. ¿Debería sentirme celoso?

Steve se sonrojó tanto que se veía de color carmín. Los ojos oscuros de Tony parpadearon de la impresión… ¿Sería posible…?

—No, Tony, yo no… Sólo fue… —Steve fue bajando la voz hasta enmudecer y Tony quería golpearse la cabeza contra algo duro. ¿A Steve le gustaba Iron Man? No estaba seguro si debería sentirse celoso o halagado.

Contuvo la risa mientras tiraba de Steve para buscar sus labios con los suyos.

—Creo que tendré que hacer algo para ayudarte a olvidar a ese hombre de hierro.


	9. Hora de irse

**Capítulo 9. Hora de irse**

Los días se convirtieron en una rutina familiar y de, algún modo, reconfortarte para el hombre venido del futuro. Realmente no importaba el cuándo ni el dónde; siempre que Tony Stark tuviera un proyecto entre manos, no descansaría hasta verlo terminado.

Había tenido toda la fe del mundo en que podría construir una máquina del tiempo, pero era un trabajo arduo que le estaba demorando demasiado. Los cálculos eran complejos, y la precisión requerida lo hacía anhelar poder estar de nuevo en su propio laboratorio. No obstante, Tony no se daba por vencido, y tomó por costumbre ir a ayudar a Howard en el laboratorio de éste cuando necesitaba un descanso de su propio trabajo.

El Capitán América, por otra parte, era bastante solicitado y se la pasaba muy ocupado. Se iba constantemente y demoraba semanas en regresar; él y los Comandos Aulladores estaban acabando con las fábricas de Hydra de una por una. Tony trataba de no preocuparse, después de todo poseía la terrible fortuna de saber exactamente cuál era el resultado de esas misiones. Sin embargo, continuaba sintiéndose aliviado cada vez que el soldado regresaba sano y salvo a la base.

Tony siempre estaba ansiando el retorno de Steve, pero más que nada, todo lo que ansiaba era su pequeño juego… uno que era sólo para ellos dos.

Comenzó con intercambio de miradas ardorosas y de toques secretos durante las reuniones post-misiones. Era usual que Tony acompañara a Howard para escuchar acerca de cualquier tecnología novedosa que la tropa hubiese descubierto. Era un juego peligroso ese que ambos jugaban, pero ninguno de los dos podía evitarlo.

Después de haber estado separados, era casi imposible contenerse. Muriéndose por tocarse y probarse, apenas podían conseguir mantenerse alejados el uno del otro a una distancia prudente hasta que podían quedarse a solas en la relativa seguridad del laboratorio de Tony, donde ambos caían encima del pequeño catre hechos un nudo de brazos, piernas y labios.

Tenían seis meses juntos, seis meses desde que Tony había aparecido en los 40. Pero no habían dado el paso final en su relación íntima. Tony lo deseaba con todas sus fuerzas, pero existía un enorme y brillante detalle que se lo impedía: ese que estaba incrustado firmemente en su pecho.

Aterrorizado de quitarse la camisa incluso en los días más calientes del verano, Tony se aseguraba con mucho cuidado y de manera muy consciente, de que el resplandor de su reactor estuviese siempre bien oculto. Como fuera, no podía quejarse. Steve era todo para él… Tony lo amaba, y a pesar de que su relación era ilícita en ese tiempo y lugar, Tony creía que el riesgo valía totalmente la pena.

No obstante, conforme se aproximaba 1944, Tony se dio cuenta de que cada vez se le dificultaba más y más quedarse atrás cuando Steve tenía que irse a sus misiones. Había hecho lo mejor que había podido para mantenerse aparte, en un esfuerzo para minimiza su influencia en el pasado lo más que fuera posible. Pero con cada día transcurrido, su resolución de mantenerse alejado comenzaba a derrumbarse.

En el 2013, Iron Man había pasado un año peleando al lado del Capitán América. Desde aquel catastrófico día en Nueva York cuando fue la hora de la verdad, ambos habían permanecido cercanos el uno al otro, cuidándose siempre la espalda y apoyándose. Y no poder estar cerca de Steve cuidándole la espalda en ese momento, en 1943, era frustrante.

Tony estaba observando fijamente a Steve, quien, sentado enfrente de él al otro lado de la mesa de conferencias, se encontraba dándole su reporte al coronel. Sin embargo, Tony no estaba escuchando sus palabras; estaba mirando el rostro golpeado y herido, lleno de unos cortes que arruinaban aquella piel. Tony fruncía el ceño con intensidad, pero tuvo que concentrar su atención en la charla cuando escuchó mencionar su nombre.

—Sí, creo que Stark debería unirse a nosotros en esta misión. Hay cosas que no comprendemos. Tener a un ingeniero en el equipo nos brindará una perspectiva que resultará benéfica.

Todos los ojos se dirigieron hacia Howard, quien había estado jugueteando con algo al otro lado de la mesa; un rasgo que, Tony había descubierto a regañadientes, compartía con el hombre.

—No, de ninguna manera, yo no soy militar —dijo Howard y levantó las manos, sonriendo con picardía—. Yo trabajo mucho mejor en el laboratorio.

Antes de poder pensárselo mejor, Tony intervino:

—Yo iré. —Todos los ojos se clavaron ahora en él, pero Tony sólo estaba interesado en un par—. Yo iré —repitió, mirando a Steve y luego al coronel.

—Buen hombre —dijo Phillips con un gruñido—. Se marcharán esta misma noche.

Tony sabía que Steve no estaba nada contento con su ofrecimiento, pero no tuvieron tiempo de hablar. Atrapado en una vorágine de actividades y preparativos, Tony consiguió evitar el inminente regaño. Aparentemente, Steve siempre había sido una mamá gallina.

Así que dos horas después, antes de que Steve pudiera obligarlo a quedarse, estaba todo el equipo a bordo de un avión con rumbo a Italia donde se encontraba el siguiente objetivo de Hydra.

Los Comandos bromeaban y se reían de Tony mientras hacían apuestas acerca de si Starling sobreviviría la operación o no. Sentado frente a ellos, el hombre objeto de la especulación permanecía tranquilo ignorando las burlas mientras garabateaba en su cuaderno, haciendo cálculos y ajustes a su máquina del tiempo conforme números y teorías pasaban por su cabeza.

Quizá Tony no se sentía molesto por las apuestas en torno a su vida, pero Steve sí que lo estaba. Definitivamente. En un momento dado, Steve se inclinó hacia él y trató de charlar por encima del rugido de los motores del avión.

—Tony… —comenzó Steve, repentinamente inseguro de qué decir.

Tony suspiró y se apretó el puente de la nariz, intentando permanecer en calma, recordándose a él mismo de nueva cuenta que Steve no sabía que él era Iron Man y mucho menos tenía idea de lo que era capaz de hacer. Lo más que todos sabían en esa época, era que él se trataba sólo de Tony _Starling_ , un científico que, sin duda alguna, daría problemas y obstaculizaría la misión.

—Relájate, Cap. Puedo cuidarme solo —dijo Tony en pocas palabras. Guardó el cuaderno entre su ropa porque estaban acercándose al punto del lanzamiento. Todos se pusieron de pie y revisaron una vez más sus paracaídas antes de dirigirse hacia la puerta.

Tony se sentía desnudo sin su armadura; después de todo, él era Iron Man. Sin embargo, había aprendido a valerse por él mismo y se había entrenado con los mejores. Así que apretó la mandíbula y saltó del avión. Podría no tener puesta su armadura, pero continuaba siendo Iron Man.

 

* * *

 

Tony Stark estaba teniendo un muy mal día.

Mordiéndose el labio tan duro que casi se lo hace sangrar, Tony se tambaleó lenta y dolorosamente a través del bosque para alejarse de donde los otros estaban durmiendo. Asegurándose de que nadie lo hubiese seguido, se apoyó pesadamente de espalda contra un árbol. Con cuidado, se desabotonó su camisa de combate y, gruñendo de dolor, tiró de la manga izquierda para dejar su hombro a la vista.

No quería ver, _realmente_ no quería ver, pero sabía que tenía que hacerlo. Usando el resplandor proveniente de su pecho para iluminarse, Tony retiró la gasa llena de sangre y reveló la herida de bala. Jadeó pesadamente cuando se tocó la piel fuertemente inflamada alrededor de la herida, soltando maldiciones cuando confirmó su más grande temor: estaba infectada.

El pecho le subía y bajaba con pesadez conforme trataba de calmarse. Se dejó caer de espalda en la madera helada del árbol y cerró los ojos. Su cuerpo estaba ardiendo, peleando valientemente contra la infección. Peleando una batalla que estaba perdida de antemano.

—Sólo aguanta una noche más —se ordenó Tony a él mismo.

Abriendo los cansados ojos, miró hacia el cielo oscuro tachonado de estrellas. Los eventos de los últimos cinco días desfilaban borrosamente dentro de su mente.

_Habían arrasado con la fábrica._

_Steve, como siempre, había liderado el asalto; pero para gran sorpresa de los otros, Starling se había posicionado a su espalda. Tony se había encontrado cayendo en los mismos hábitos que cuando peleaba al lado del Cap en el futuro, conociendo y anticipando las jugadas del enemigo. A pesar de la falta de su armadura, fue bastante capaz de presentarle pelea a Hydra._

_Incluso, llegó a pensar que Steve se había sentido impresionado de lo bien que los dos luchaban juntos. Tony tenía cierta esperanza de que lo que estaba haciendo, hiciera que el Steve de esa época se sintiera orgulloso de él. Cuando el último de los enemigos cayó, Tony estaba extremadamente confiado de sus capacidades. Sus ojos oscuros examinaban alrededor en búsqueda de más amenazas._

_Steve se había adelantado hacia la fábrica justo en el instante en el que Tony descubrió a un hombre apuntando su arma directo al soldado vestido de rojo, blanco y azul. Sin pensarlo, Tony hizo lo que siempre hacía durante las batallas: se colocó en medio de Steve y el atacante, y dejó que la bala lo golpeara a él. Pero esa vez, sin embargo, Tony no estaba vistiendo su armadura._

_Gruñendo ante el impacto, Tony sintió cómo la bala se le incrustaba en el hombro. De inmediato, Steve vio al atacante y lanzó su escudo hacia él con facilidad. Los Comandos se reunieron en torno al herido, listos para desnudar a Tony, revisar su herida y llevarlo con el médico. Aterrorizado, Tony fingió que la herida no era grave y que se trataba tan sólo de una rozadura de bala; todo mientras trataba de ignorar la cálida humedad que escurría por su pecho._

_Más tarde, cuando pudo hacerlo, consiguió alejarse de los demás y escarbó en la herida hasta sacarse la bala._

Eso había sucedido hacía cuatro días.

Y parecía que, a pesar de sus esfuerzos por mantener la herida limpia, había fracasado miserablemente. Respirando entrecortado, Tony se abotonó la camisa y lentamente retornó al campamento. Sólo le restaba esperar a  sobrevivir la noche ya que la mañana siguiente tendría lugar la extracción.

 

* * *

 

Mientras Tony hacía todo lo posible por ocultar su herida, el Capitán América no podía dejar de pensar en él. Durante esa semana, Steve se había sentido impactado, y mucho más que impresionado, por la manera en que Tony se desempeñaba en batalla.

Al inicio de la misión, Steve secretamente había estado de acuerdo con sus hombres, preocupado de que Tony fuera a convertirse en un lastre para el equipo. Steve había estado listo para protegerlo con su vida… sólo para que resultara que al final había sido Tony quien lo había salvado a él, interponiéndose entre su cuerpo y una bala.

El rubio había pensado que conocía a Tony, pero después de esa semana… Steve ya no estaba seguro de nada.

Por alguna razón u otra, Tony siempre había sido un misterio para él; eso era parte de su encanto. Pero ahora, Steve se preguntaba cuántas cosas Tony le estaría ocultando.

—Estás pensando tan ruidosamente que no me dejas dormir —murmuró Bucky a un lado de él. Los dos amigos estaban haciendo la primera guardia, posicionados a cierta distancia de los demás.

—Lo siento —masculló Steve mientras sus ojos observaban atentos el paisaje lleno de sombras.

Bucky soltó una risita.

—¿Estás pensando en tu amorcito?

Steve le echó un vistazo a su amigo con cara impasible.

—El hombre nos ha sorprendido a todos, Steve —continuó diciendo Bucky—. Si no lo conociera mejor, creería que ya antes ha participado en más de una batalla.

El rubio suspiró.

—Me siento como si ya no supiera quién es, como si ya no lo conociera… —dijo y fue bajando la voz hasta enmudecer, frunciendo el ceño.

—Así son todas las relaciones amorosas, Steve. Es igual si se trata de un hombre o una mujer. La gente tiene secretos.

A Steve no le gustó escuchar aquello; él quería saber todo acerca de Tony.

Bucky dirigió sus ojos hacia Steve; perfectamente podía visualizarlo bajo la brillante luz de la luna.

—Steve, aun si el hombre tiene un secreto o dos, él continúa siendo la misma persona de la que tú te enamoraste.

El Capitán América sonrió con pesar.

—¿Desde cuándo eres tan sabio?

Bucky se acomodó contra un árbol y suspiró.

—No desde que me uní al ejército.

* * *

 

—Bruce, ¿ya viste éstos?

Con rostro inexpresivo, Natasha le pasó un dibujo al doctor.

El hombre de cabello oscuro observó el dibujo. Era un retrato de Tony Stark, sólo que su cabello estaba más largo y tenía puesto el uniforme del ejército, con casco en la cabeza y todo. Estaba de pie junto a un grupo de hombres, a quienes Bruce reconoció como los Comandos Aulladores.

Steve había estado dibujando sin parar durante los tres días que habían transcurrido desde que Tony se había marchado al pasado. Podían rastrear cada momento vivido por él mediante las imágenes que Steve estaba realizando.

—Sí, ya los había visto —dijo Bruce mientras le daba un vistazo a los otros dibujos, preguntándose cuál era el motivo de la preocupación de Natasha.

—Bruce, pensé que la regla número uno en los viajes del tiempo en la ficción, era no entrometerse con la línea temporal.

El hombre suspiró y se frotó los cansados ojos.

—Sí, bueno, viendo que nadie más a la fecha ha conseguido realmente viajar por el tiempo, pensaría que la curva de aprendizaje está bastante empinada. Tony debe estar haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para no cambiar las cosas. En todo caso, la línea temporal ha permanecido intacta: Steve continúa siendo el Capitán América y el doctor Erskine murió, llevándose la fórmula del suero con él —dijo Bruce mirando a la pelirroja frente a él, quien se veía cansada y preocupada.

Natasha suspiró y se dejó caer en una silla de la cocina.

—Lo sé, sólo que… está tan silencioso aquí. Tony se fue, y Steve se la pasa durmiendo todo el tiempo.

Bruce se sentó frente a ella, sonriéndole con comprensión.

—Yo también lo echo de menos.

 

* * *

 

Steve estaba muy preocupado.

Tony se sentó frente a él en el compartimento de carga del avión que los estaba llevando de vuelta a los cuárteles. Su cara estaba inusualmente pálida, tenía oscuras ojeras debajo de los ojos, y parecía estar sudando profusamente. Se veía enfermo.

Steve deseaba más que nada en el mundo poder estrecharlo entre sus brazos y preguntarle qué era lo que le estaba pasando, pero aquel no era ni el momento ni el lugar. Pronto estarían de regreso y finalmente podría descubrir qué era lo que estaba mal con Tony.

Cuando el avión aterrizó, unas horas después, Tony esperó a que los otros, en medio de bromas y risas, bajaran del aparato con rumbo a un pub a celebrar otro retorno exitoso. Se quedó de pie y gimió mientras su mundo se ladeaba salvajemente antes de enderezarse otra vez. Su mente febril se enfocó en caminar hacia su laboratorio; llegaría ahí y entonces se sanaría él mismo. No tenía ningún sentido, pero en su cabeza ardiente por culpa de la fiebre, eso le parecía una solución perfecta.

Esforzándose, Tony se concentró en poner un pie delante del otro mientras se movía lenta y dolorosamente hacia la salida.

—¿Tony? —la suave voz de Steve le indicó que se encontraba a un lado suyo. Steve estaba ahí, viéndose sólido, fuerte, y oh dios tan guapo, bajo la difusa luz de la rampa abierta del avión—. ¿Te sientes bien? —preguntó, la preocupación dominando cada rasgo de su rostro.

Tony abrió la boca para decir que sí, que estaba bien, que sólo estaba un poco mareado, pero sus rodillas le flaquearon.

—No… —consiguió mascullar antes de caer de bruces contra el suelo de metal.

Los fuertes brazos de Steve lo ayudaron a ponerse de pie. El rubio jadeó cuando sintió el calor que emanaba el cuerpo de Tony.

—Tony, necesitamos llevarte con el médico.

Las palabras penetraron lentamente a través del delirio inducido por la fiebre.

—¡No! —gritó Tony vehementemente, apretándose el pecho—. Sin hospitales y sin doctores —suplicó mientras agarraba a Steve de un hombro—. Sólo llévame a mi laboratorio.

El soldado parpadeó con preocupación, pero decidió seguirle el juego a Tony por el momento.

—De acuerdo —dijo en voz baja. Envolviendo los hombros de Tony con un brazo, Steve medio cargó y medio arrastró al hombre hacia la base.

Era lo suficientemente tarde como para no encontrarse con casi nadie en su camino hacia los pisos inferiores. En medio de la estridente agonía que cada paso le causaba, Tony se sintió agradecido de ello.

 —Tony, ¿qué fue…? —comenzó a preguntar Steve pero se calló. Su compañero se veía cada vez peor con cada paso que daban, y podía percibir el calor anormal que desprendía su cuerpo.

Una vez que consiguieron llegar al fresco laboratorio, Steve estuvo encima de él en un santiamén. Demasiado débil como para presentar pelea, Tony trató de detenerlo, pero el rubio fácilmente consiguió superarlo. Rompió la camisa de Tony para desnudarlo. Aturdido, Tony trató de darle la espalda, y sus manos automáticamente se dirigieron a su pecho para proteger la parte más vulnerable de él.

El soldado se congeló al mismo tiempo que la habitación oscura se llenaba repentinamente de un brillo pulsante y azul que provenía del cuerpo mismo de Tony.

Tony se inclinó hacia delante, doblando el cuerpo. Se dejó caer de rodillas sobre el suelo y se apretó el pecho con los brazos lo más duro que pudo hacerlo. La herida caliente de su hombro protestaba con cada moviendo que realizaba.

Emitió un gimoteo de dolor que consiguió sacar a Steve del estupor en que éste se encontraba. Lentamente, el rubio se arrodilló delante de la figura encorvada y temblorosa de Tony. Dudosamente, llevó una mano hacia Tony, preocupándose cuando éste se retiró bruscamente para alejarse de su toque.

—No tengas miedo, Tony, soy yo. No voy a lastimarte —murmuró con voz suave, tratando de estrecharlo entre sus brazos. Demasiado aturdido como para protestar, Tony se permitió ser abrazado por Steve.

Steve ignoró por el momento aquel aparato resplandeciente en azul y se concentró en retirar la ropa machada y la gasa que cubría descuidadamente el hombro de Tony. Éste se encogió de dolor y Steve jadeó del horror.

—Oh dios mío, Tony…

Tony gimoteó otra vez. Los ojos oscuros lo miraban suplicante mientras la mente febril de Tony se fijaba en un solo pensamiento:

—Por favor… Nadie debe enterarse.

Steve le retiró el cabello húmedo de la frente.

—No le diré a nadie, Tony. Te mantendré a salvo. —No entendía por qué el hombre que amaba tenía una luz en su pecho, pero comprendía su preocupación. Algo como eso definitivamente llamaría la atención.

Moviéndose con rapidez, Steve tomó una sábana del catre. Doblándola, la envolvió cuidadosamente alrededor del artilugio de metal para cubrir la luz azul mientras dejaba la horrenda herida accesible para poder ser tratada médicamente.

Apenas consciente, Tony permitió que Steve lo levantara del suelo, lo cargara entre sus brazos y lo llevara a toda prisa a la enfermería.

Quedaban pocas personas trabajando ahí cuando el soldado entró como tromba cargando con aquel hombre delirante. El doctor de guardia, sorprendido, corrió hacia ellos en cuanto los vio ingresar.

—En la camilla, señor —le pidió el doctor a Steve mientras señalaba con la mano la cama más cercana a ellos. Se veía limpia y recién hecha.

Cuidadosamente, Steve depositó a Tony encima. El hombre todavía traía su pantalón del uniforme y las botas sucias puestas.

Después de reunir una bandeja con el material necesario, el doctor se reunió con ellos. Revisó la herida durante algunos segundos y resopló entre dientes.

—Es grave, ¿cierto? —le preguntó Steve al doctor, los ojos fijos en Tony, quien estaba murmurando incoherencias en medio de su delirio.

—Sí, Capitán, lo es —masculló el doctor mientras exploraba gentilmente el hombro. Pero cuando su revisión llegó hasta la sábana envuelta alrededor del pecho del hombre semiinconsciente, Steve rápidamente extendió una mano para detenerlo. La colocó encima del pecho de Tony y, través de la sábana, pudo sentir el frío del metal colándose por la tela.

—Esto se queda como está —indicó Steve firmemente mientras miraba al doctor a los ojos. Sensatamente, el médico eligió no discutir con el Capitán América.

Steve permaneció al lado de Tony mientras el doctor y las enfermeras hacían una incisión en la herida y la limpiaban. Finalmente, el doctor cosió hábilmente el agujero en la carne de Tony hasta cerrarlo, todo mientras murmuraba:

—No deberían tratar de hacer cirugías en el campo.

—¿De qué está hablando? —preguntó Steve sin entender.

El doctor lo miró por encima de sus anteojos.

—Después de que este hombre recibió el disparo, alguien le sacó la bala con un cuchillo.

Los ojos azules de Steve se abrieron con asombro. Miró al hombre inconsciente que yacía increíblemente quieto encima de la cama, la mano de Steve todavía firmemente colocada en medio de su pecho. Tony había recibido un disparo…  había recibido una bala para proteger a Steve, y encima se la había sacado él mismo.

—Voy a comenzar a darle penicilina para la infección. Va a estar bien, Capitán… Si es que esta es la única herida que tiene —dijo el doctor, mirando significativamente hacia la sábana que envolvía a Tony.

—Sí, es la única —le aseguró Steve al doctor.

Asintiendo, el médico terminó su trabajo y salió del espacio envuelto en cortinas, dejando al Capitán observando intensamente al hombre que se había vuelto tan importante para él. Tomó una mano de Tony con la suya y suspiró.

—¿Quién eres, Tony Starling?


	10. Tomándose un respiro

**Capítulo 10. Tomándose un respiro**

Despertó poco a poco; la mente le funcionaba de modo lento y confuso. No obstante, el dolor y la presión en su hombro causados por la infección, habían disminuido.

Tony respiró profundo y parpadeó para aclararse la vista. Mirando alrededor, tomó nota de las cortinas, del pequeño camastro sobre el que se encontraba acostado, y del aparato para suero intravenoso de apariencia antigua junto a él. Estaba en un hospital o, más probablemente, en la enfermería de la base militar.

Repentinamente aterrorizado de lo que eso pudiera significar, Tony se incorporó hasta quedar sentado y se apretó el pecho con desesperación. Dejó salir una exhalación entrecortada cuando sintió una tela fresca firmemente envuelta alrededor de su torso, la cual escondía su reactor arc. Conforme hacía memoria, trozos y piezas de lo sucedido la noche anterior se filtraron a través de su mente: el laboratorio, Steve rompiéndole la camisa, el terrible dolor. Bajó los ojos para revisarse el hombro y se percató de que tenía la herida suturada y vendada.

Frunciendo el ceño, Tony se giró hacia el otro lado de su camastro y descubrió a Steve sentado sobre una silla. Todavía vestido con su uniforme, el rubio tenía el pelo y la piel sucios, y la ropa llena de manchas. Y aun así, se veía mucho mejor de lo que cualquiera debería.

Steve había guardado su secreto.

Tony se llevó una mano al pecho y la presionó sobre el metal; el corazón estaba latiéndole más deprisa que un momento antes. No había creído que fuera posible poder amar a aquel hombre fuerte y valiente ni un poco más de lo que ya lo hacía. Sin dudar en absoluto, el rubio había confiado en él. Que alguien le tuviera a Tony ese nivel de fe, era una tremenda lección de humildad.

Tony sintió la mirada de Steve clavada en él y lentamente se giró para encontrarse con aquellos ojos enormes, hermosos y azules. Pero Steve no estaba sonriendo. Se veía solemne, serio, y mucho más que preocupado.

El hombre del futuro se aclaró la garganta y le ofreció a Steve una sonrisita dubitativa.

—Te debo una explicación.

Steve asintió lentamente.

—Pero no aquí... Hay demasiada gente que podría escuchar —dijo Tony y tiró de la manguera de la unidad intravenosa. Steve lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

—Tony, no —replicó Steve y llevó una mano hacia delante para detenerlo, pero era tarde; Tony ya se había sacado la aguja del brazo.

Moviendo la mano en un gesto que indicaba que no era importante, Tony se bajó del camastro y se quedó de pie a un lado un tanto inestablemente. Tiró de la manta de lana rasposa con la que había estado cobijado, y se la envolvió alrededor del cuerpo. Steve lo observaba sintiéndose indiferente, como si aquello fuera un sueño que estaba teniendo.

—¿Vienes? —le preguntó Tony. Sus ojos oscuros lo contemplaban de manera impasible, sin revelar nada en absoluto.

El rubio dudó por un momento, preguntándose qué era lo que iba a pasar. No obstante, la curiosidad ganó, y Steve se dio prisa en seguir a Tony cuando lo vio darse la vuelta y comenzar a caminar.

Permanecieron en silencio mientras hacían su recorrido a través de los corredores. Todavía era temprano, pero la base ya se encontraba lo suficientemente ocupada por gente trabajando como para que el par atrajera algunas miradas sorprendidas a su paso. Una vez que se encontraron a salvo dentro del laboratorio de Tony, la tensión entre los dos era tan espesa que se podía cortar con un cuchillo.

Tony dejó caer al suelo la manta con la que se había cubierto y se sentó pesadamente en el banco frente a su mesa de trabajo. Steve dudó por unos segundos y se sentó frente a él, separado apenas a unos centímetros. Sin decir una palabra, Tony se retiró la sábana envuelta alrededor de su pecho, permitiendo que el resplandor de su reactor llenara la habitación mal iluminada.

Fascinado, Steve observó el aparato antes de regresar sus ojos a los de Tony. Se quedó esperando, en silencio.

Tony se resistía a hablar. Estaba hecho un lío, no sabía por dónde comenzar, ni tampoco sabía si sería mejor inventarse algo para salir del paso. Pero los ojos azules de Steve lo estaban mirando de modo penetrante, urgiéndole completa honestidad. Steve había guardado su secreto, y no se merecía nada más que la verdad... Sólo que en ese caso, la verdad era más irreal que cualquier mentira que pudiera inventar.

—¿Qué piensas tú cuando la verdad es más extraña que la ficción? —murmuró Tony y Steve inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado con curiosidad.

Todo se reducía a un gran miedo. Tony tenía más miedo en ese momento de lo que había tenido en cualquier otro instante de su vida, sin excepción, ni siquiera aquella vez que lo habían cableado a una batería de carro. Decirle la verdad a Steve podía costarle su relación con él, y si era así, se quedaría completamente solo en esa época. Era una posibilidad terrorífica.

Concentrándose en los hermosos y claros ojos de Steve, Tony comenzó a hablar en voz baja:

—Lo que voy a contarte... Lo único que te pido es que mantengas la mente abierta. —Se inclinó hacia delante, apoyó los codos sobre las rodillas y se pasó una mano por el cabello despeinado—. Mi nombre no es Anthony Starling. Es Anthony Stark. Seré el hijo de Howard Stark. Vengo del año 2013.

El silencio era ensordecedor.

La expresión en el rostro de Steve no cambió, ni siquiera un poco.

Tony bajó la mirada, alejándola de Steve. Apretó los puños con fuerza, ignorando la punzada de dolor en su hombro. Conforme el silencio se alargaba, Tony estaba seguro de que iba a explotar.

—¿Por qué estás aquí en 1944? —preguntó Steve con voz suave, y Tony brincó de la impresión al escucharlo. Levantó la mirada hacia él sin poder dar crédito.

—¿Me crees? —le preguntó—. ¿Así nada más?

Negando con la cabeza, Steve tomó una mano de Tony con la suya.

—No estoy seguro todavía, la idea es bastante difícil de procesar. No obstante, tienes frente a ti a un hombre que puso su fe en lo imposible cuando se metió a una máquina como un asmático de 45 kilos y salió convertido en el Capitán América.

Tony sonrió y meneó la cabeza. Maldito anciano que parecía no perturbarse ante nada.

—Eso también explicaría algunas cosas —siguió diciendo Steve—, como la manera en que hablas y actúas.

Tony no pudo evitarlo, se comenzó a reír. Más aliviado que nada, sonrió antes de decir:

—Demonios, y yo que creía que me estaba mezclando tan bien. —Apretó la mano de Steve—. Estoy aquí porque unos hombres malos del futuro retrocedieron a este tiempo para asegurarse de que ciertos eventos nunca sucedieran. Afortunadamente fallaron y las cosas se están desenvolviendo justo como deberían hacerlo —dijo Tony y se calló de repente, preguntándose cuánta información debía revelarle a Steve.

—Si todo salió bien, ¿entonces por qué no has regresado a tu tiempo?

Tony suspiró. Diablos, Steve era bastante perceptivo.

—Bueno, se suponía que era un viaje sólo de ida... Estoy trabajando en ello, pero no estoy seguro de poder conseguirlo.

Steve lo miró fija y pensativamente.

—Debió de haber sido una razón muy importante la que te trajo aquí, para que arriesgaras tanto al venir.

Tony asintió y miró directo hacia los ojos azules; deseaba con todo el corazón que Steve pudiera comprender.

—Valía toda la pena del mundo.

Steve no dijo nada durante un largo rato, estaba sopesando todas las palabras que se habían dicho entre los dos. Ni siquiera podía comenzar a imaginar cómo sería viajar a través del tiempo. Tony era un hombre del futuro ahí en el pasado intentando conseguir lo imposible.

Un pensamiento terrible se le ocurrió de repente. ¿Qué pasaba con ellos dos? Su corazón comenzó a latir más fuerte y las palmas de las manos le sudaron. ¿Y si todo había sido una mentira?

—¿Tony? —preguntó inseguro, no muy convencido de querer saber la respuesta—. Lo que hemos tenido tú y yo, ¿ha sido...? ¿Es...? —bajó la voz hasta enmudecer, sintiéndose repentinamente asustado y deprimido.

Los ojos castaños de Tony se abrieron mucho cuando éste comprendió qué era lo que Steve estaba tratando de preguntarle. Lo interrumpió rápidamente.

—Steve, lo único que me mantiene cuerdo y capaz de seguir funcionando en esta época, eres tú.

Tony se inclinó hacia él y lo besó suavemente. Steve colocó las manos en las caderas de Tony y tiró de él para acercarlo. De modo distante, Steve pudo escuchar el tintineo metálico que las placas de identificación de Tony hacían contra el metal que tenía en el pecho. El ruidito lo hizo detener el beso; ya antes lo había escuchado muchas veces y siempre se había preguntado qué era lo que provocaba. Ahora lo sabía.

—¿Toda la gente en el futuro tiene uno de éstos? —preguntó señalando hacia la luz azul.

Decepcionado de que la sesión de besos hubiese terminado, Tony bajó la mirada.

—No, este es un privilegio terrible que sólo me pertenece a mí —dijo y miró a Steve con tristeza—. Es mi penitencia —confesó en un susurro, diciendo por primera vez en voz alta aquella verdad oculta.

Steve se movió hacia delante con curiosidad, ansioso por escuchar esa historia, pero Tony negó con la cabeza.

—Es una larga, triste y trágica historia. Digamos solamente que me hizo querer ser un mejor hombre... Me hizo un mejor hombre. Te la contaré... Prometo que te la contaré algún día, pero por ahora entre menos sepas, mejor para los dos. Lo siento.

El rubio inclinó la cabeza.

—No lo comprendo.

Tony suspiró con cansancio.

—La historia le da forma al futuro, y los eventos que suceden aquí tendrán efecto en mi tiempo. No puedo interferir con lo que va a suceder o me arriesgaría a cambiar el futuro. Todo pasa por una razón, sea buena o mala.

Steve lo miró con expresión perpleja y Tony soltó una risita.

—Te pondré un ejemplo: si yo le dijera a Howard que en un par de meses va a conocer a su futura esposa en un baile de la alta sociedad, podría hacerlo cambiar de parecer. Quizá no asista al baile, y entonces yo nunca nacería.

Steve comenzó a comprender, y conforme lo hacía, abrió más y más los ojos. Se sentó muy recto en su banco y soltó un silbido, abrumado.

—Es mucho para asimilar —murmuró.

Tony se rió sin humor.

—Dímelo a mí.

Se quedaron sentados en silencio durante un largo rato; Tony observaba atento al Capitán América. Casi podía ver a su cerebro trabajar mientras absorbía aquella información, calculando y tomando decisiones.

Tony podía contentarse con estar así, observando a Steve durante todo el día. En ese momento ya se sentía más ligero, como si le hubiesen quitado un peso de encima del pecho; se sentía bien saber que alguien sabía realmente quién era él. Incluso si nunca conseguía regresar a casa, al menos Steve sabría toda la verdad.

—¿Puedo tocar? —la voz de Steve lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

Tony parpadeó.

—¿Disculpa?

—¿Puedo tocarlo? —dijo el rubio e hizo un gesto con la cabeza. Estaba mirando intensamente al brillo azul en el pecho de Tony.

—Claro —susurró éste. Sintió un escalofrío cuando Steve colocó una mano en el anillo de luz y trazó con una caricia el contorno donde se unía la piel cicatrizada con el metal. Parecía fascinado.

—¿Al menos puedes decirme qué es lo que hace? —preguntó Steve.

Una expresión de infinita tristeza cruzó las facciones de Tony, haciéndolo verse más viejo de lo que Steve lo había visto nunca.

—Mantiene a raya a unas piezas de metralla para que no consigan llegar a mi corazón y me maten.

Asustado, Steve parpadeó. Justo cuando creía que nada más podría sorprenderlo...

—Entonces, si te lo sacan... —dijo y se calló repentinamente, cubriendo con su mano el brillo azul en un gesto indudablemente protector.

Ambos hombres se quedaron congelados en esa postura durante un instante: la enorme mano de Steve presionada contra la frialdad del pecho de Tony.

Entonces, sintiendo cómo la adrenalina corría a través de sus venas, Tony se abalanzó hacia delante y besó al rubio con fiereza; todo el sentimiento que no podía expresar adecuadamente, desbordándose.

Mientras Steve le correspondía el beso también de manera desesperada, las cosas se intensificaron rápidamente, las confesiones imposibles alimentaban su necesidad; la tensión y pasión contenidas estaban sobrepasándolos. Necesitaban tocarse el uno al otro, reafirmar que estaban vivos. Steve casi había perdido a ese hombre a quien había aprendido a amar; no podía soportar la idea de no verlo nunca más.

Jadeando, Tony se alejó un poco para poder quitarle la camisa al Capitán América, dejando al descubierto su ancho y esculpido pecho. Tony se movió primero; se puso de pie y tiró de Steve para conducirlo hacia su pequeño catre. Steve lo siguió gustoso, pateando torpemente sus botas para quitárselas mientras caminaban hacia ahí.

Tony se sentó lentamente, se quitó sus propias botas y pantalones sin quitarle los ojos de encima a Steve, quien también se estaba retirando su ropa inferior. Tony tuvo que aguantarse de soltar una risita; se habría podido burlar de los calzoncillos bobos y descoloridos que Steve vestía, pero no tenía caso reírse porque él traía puestos unos idénticos.

Steve se acostó junto con él en el catre y ambos formaron un nudo de brazos y piernas, Steve tratándolo con cuidado para no tocar su hombro vendado. Era la primera vez que ambos estaban juntos así de desnudos; Steve finalmente comprendió por qué Tony nunca se había quitado su camisa antes durante las ocasiones en las que habían intimado.

Las últimas doce horas habían sido una ráfaga de emociones revueltas para ambos hombres. Y en ese momento, con la verdad al descubierto, los dos sentían que la tensión siempre presente y siempre ignorada, se disolvía lentamente hasta desaparecer.

Steve acarició los músculos esbeltos de Tony con sus manos enormes, hacia abajo, hasta que pudo sacarle los calzoncillos. Tomando la erección de Tony con una mano, la acarició firmemente, devorando el fuerte jadeo emitido por éste con un beso demandante. Recuperando el buen juicio, Tony le regresó el favor a Steve y le empujó los calzoncillos hacia abajo hasta sacárselos. Finalmente, ambos se recostaron oprimiéndose el uno contra el otro, lado a lado encima del catre, acariciándose mutuamente sus erecciones, devorando los gemidos del otro por medio de besos torpes y húmedos.

Tony presionó sus labios contra el cuello tibio de Steve y recorrió aquella piel con besos rumbo a los pectorales musculosos, incapaz de obtener suficiente de aquel hombre perfecto.

—¿Tony? —jadeó el soldado, arqueando sus caderas lascivamente hacia él.

—¿Mmm? —gimió Tony contra los músculos firmes.

—¿Podemos... mmm... podemos hacer más?

El hombre del futuro se congeló en medio de su exploración. Levantó la mirada, buscando los ojos azules.

Steve estaba totalmente sonrojado, dulcemente inocente.

—Yo, um... Escuché que había más —confesó con un susurro.

Tony gimió; aquella voz vacilante hacía todo tipo de cosas en su libido. Observó a Steve durante un largo momento antes de besarlo con rudeza.

—¿Estás seguro? —murmuró.

La respuesta fue un jadeante:

—Sí.

Habiéndole otorgado luz verde, Tony intercambió posiciones con Steve. No tenía lubricante, ni siquiera tenía una jodida idea de dónde sacar o comprar lubricante en los años 40, así que iba a tener que improvisar. Arrastrándose por encima de aquel cuerpo perfecto, Tony presionó sus dedos contra los labios cálidos de Steve, estremeciéndose cuando éste los chupó instintivamente. Al mismo tiempo que sumergía sus dedos en la boca de Steve, Tony se tragó su pulsante erección. Steve gimió ruidosamente al tiempo que Tony le prodigaba atención; éste deseaba asegurarse de que Steve quedara lo suficientemente mojado y listo.

Steve trataba de ahogar sus gemidos mientras chupaba fuerte los dedos de Tony, arqueándose hacia la caliente y húmeda asistencia que éste le estaba brindando en su miembro. Momentos después, Tony retiró sus dedos pero continuó chupándole la erección profundamente.

Tony rápidamente maniobró sus dedos resbalosos para prepararse él mismo para recibir a Steve. Había transcurrido bastante tiempo desde que había tenido sexo con alguien, y muchísimo más tiempo que no se había acostado con otro hombre. Pero la idea de tener sexo con el Capitán América, la fantasía que se había imaginado desde hacía tiempo en su propia época, estaba haciéndose realidad. Nunca antes había deseado nada con más ganas en toda su vida.

Con una última lamida, Tony liberó la erección de Steve de su boca. Se movió hasta quedar a horcajadas encima de aquellas caderas delgadas. Ojos azules ávidos y deseosos lo estaban mirando con entera confianza. Usando su brazo bueno para sostenerse, apoyándolo en el ancho pecho de Steve, Tony comenzó a bajar lentamente, permitiendo que el bien dotado Capitán se enterrara en él. Siseó de dolor conforme sus músculos daban de sí, resbalando lentamente, estirándose a su máxima capacidad.

Steve casi pierde el control; aquel calor mojado, apretado e increíble era casi demasiado.

—Tony... —gimió, observando el amado rostro de su compañero contorsionarse de dolor por encima de él. Tony se detuvo durante un momento, jadeando, tratando de ajustarse a la intrusión. Mientras Steve elevaba el torso apoyando los codos sobre el catre y lo besaba firmemente, Tony se removió sobre su regazo. El movimiento repentino causó que los dos hombres jadearan con placer.

—Joder, Steve... —murmuró Tony, mordiéndose los labios hinchados de tanto ser besado. De nuevo movió las caderas; el dolor ya estaba disminuyendo, siendo remplazado por un placer indescriptible y abrumador.

Comenzaron a moverse lentamente el uno contra el otro, estableciendo un ritmo, ganando fuerza y velocidad. Steve colapsó de nuevo sobre el catre, colocando las manos sobre las caderas de Tony y apretando lo suficientemente duro como para dejar marcas. Pronto, en el laboratorio sólo se escuchó el eco del chirrido de los resortes del catre, de las respiraciones agitadas, y del ruido de los cuerpos empapados de sudor resbalando y golpeándose el uno contra el otro.

El ángulo cambió cuando Tony se movió un poco; Steve golpeó su sensible punto interno una y otra vez. Estremeciéndose, Tony sintió que su cerebro se volvía papilla y que su cuerpo temblaba sin parar, ansioso por liberarse.

—Steve, oh Dios, sí... —siseó.

El rubio sintió la ya conocida sensación en espiral que se formaba en su vientre justo antes del orgasmo. Levantó la vista hacia el hombre que estaba montándolo. Quería recordar ese momento para siempre... el cabello oscuro empapado de sudor, la venda blanca alrededor del hombro musculoso, el resplandor azul del metal en su pecho, brillante y lleno de vida, el constante tintineo rítmico de sus placas de identificación conforme se movía.

Tony se puso imposiblemente apretado al tiempo que se corría, gritando, derramándose caliente encima del cuerpo musculoso debajo de él. Steve apretó los dientes, gimió bajito, empujó una última vez tan profundo como pudo, y se corrió, llenando a su amante.

Jadeando, Tony se dejó caer encima de Steve; su cuerpo todavía palpitando de placer. Unas manos enormes estaban acariciándole la espalda, de arriba abajo, con enorme ternura.

—¿Tony? —le habló Steve todavía con la voz un tanto sofocada.

Satisfecho y completamente agotado, Tony apenas sí consiguió responder con un gruñido.

—Después de que descanse, teniente Starling, voy a tener que echarle bronca por haberse sacado la bala del hombro usted mismo y por haberle ocultado la herida a su oficial a cargo.

Incorporándose un poco, Tony miró a Steve con ojos asombrados antes de que una sonrisa enorme le cruzara por la cara.

—Señor, sí señor.

* * *

Steve se despertó gimiendo; acababa de tener un orgasmo ardiente y largo, empapando su pantalón de pijama. Se quedó tendido en su cama jadeando fuertemente, todas las terminales nerviosas de su cuerpo ardiendo de placer. El sueño había sido tan real. No, no un sueño... Se había tratado de un recuerdo.

Podía recordar a Tony en el laboratorio confesándole su secreto en voz baja: el hombre que le había robado completamente el corazón, provenía del futuro.

Sollozó de dolor y se tomó la cabeza punzante entre las manos; todo parecía tan fresco. Todavía podía recordar el sentimiento de impactante sorpresa, casi bordeando en la incredulidad. Pero más que la confusión, Steve recordaba lo que había sucedido después: Tony moviéndose encima de él, los dulces gemidos de éxtasis...

Se sintió excitado otra vez. Metiendo una mano por debajo de sus ya mojados pantalones, Steve Rogers se acarició rudamente su erección en búsqueda de otro orgasmo y con la visión de Tony Stark llenando su mente.


	11. Tiempo perdido

**Capítulo 11. Tiempo perdido**

Tony esperó aprensivamente a que el avión aterrizara. Sentía el corazón pesado y el estómago hecho un nudo. Desde aquella casi desastrosa primera misión con los Comandos Aulladores, Tony había sido aceptado de muy buena gana para formar parte del equipo, y a partir de entonces había operado algunas misiones con ellos.

Sin embargo, había decidido no acompañarlos en esa última. Sabía muy bien que si hubiese ido con ellos, habría terminado haciendo algo increíblemente estúpido… como decirle a Steve que Bucky caería del tren y se perdería en las montañas. Así que había permanecido en silencio y se había excusado con que tenía trabajo en su laboratorio para no tener que acompañarlos. No obstante, durante todo ese tiempo, la consciencia se lo estuvo comiendo vivo.

Sus ojos tristes observaron al avión tocar tierra. Los Comandos bajaron de la nave; se veían solemnes y demacrados. Tony no necesitó preguntar; sus rostros lo decían todo. Pasaron junto a Tony y le dedicaron sonrisas vagas y tristes antes de desaparecer en búsqueda de soledad. El último en bajar, fue Steve.

Su silueta alta lucía encorvada, pero Tony se dio cuenta de que no estaba llorando. Sus ojos estaban secos cuando descubrió a Tony al otro lado de la plataforma de aterrizaje. Le dedicó una mirada dura y helada antes de girar la cabeza hacia otro lado.

Aquello lastimó a Tony mucho más de lo que éste hubiera creído posible; pero, en el fondo, sabía muy bien que eso era lo que se merecía. Abrumado por el dolor, Tony cerró los ojos y, decaído, se encaminó de regreso hacia su laboratorio, demasiado acobardado como para enfrentar a Steve.

* * *

 

Tony veía sin ver el aparato que tenía entre las manos.

Era una máquina del tiempo finalizada. Una versión mucho más pequeña y portátil que la original, pero hecha de acuerdo a las especificaciones que había dejado su inventor. Ahora, lo único que Tony necesitaba era una fuente de poder y podría irse a casa.

Entonces, ¿por qué no lo hacía?

Su trabajo ahí había concluido: Steve se encontraba a salvo y la historia estaba desarrollándose como debía. Tony ya no era necesario. Podía haberse ido, podía haberse ahorrado la aflicción de ver al hombre que amaba perder a su mejor amigo. Y aun así, Tony no se decidía… No se decidía porque no podía soportar la idea de abandonar a Steve.

—No puedo embriagarme —dijo una voz conocida desde la entrada del laboratorio. Sonaba áspera y profunda—. Y vaya que he tratado.

Tony se giró lentamente para encarar al hombre. Steve estaba apoyado pesadamente contra el marco de la puerta y tenía una botella casi vacía de whisky en una mano. Estaba vistiendo su uniforme de gala pero lo traía más arrugado y desarreglado de lo que Tony se lo había visto nunca. Steve se empujó desde la puerta y lentamente caminó hacia el inventor.

Tony se mantuvo en silencio.

—Acabo de perder a mi mejor amigo… Pero eso creo que tú ya lo sabías.

Habían sido muy pocas las ocasiones en las que Tony había visto a Steve genuinamente enojado… Cuando recién se había despertado del hielo y había descubierto que Fury estaba tratando de engañarlo; cuando habían discutido por culpa de la muerte de Coulson; cuando Tony había llevado el misil hasta la nave alienígena. Pero justo en ese instante, Steve estaba más enojado de lo que Tony lo había visto jamás.

Mientras el rubio se acercaba cada vez más, Tony fue capaz de percibir el olor a alcohol proveniente de él. Steve se detuvo a unos cuantos centímetros de Tony; tenía el gesto deformado por la rabia y el dolor.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste, advertiste… algo? ¿Lo que sea? —le preguntó con voz áspera—. Podía haberlo salvado.

Tony mantuvo el rostro inexpresivo a pesar de que el corazón se le estaba haciendo añicos dentro del pecho. Miró a Steve a los ojos y se quedó así. Steve le correspondió la mirada y apretó fuerte la mandíbula. Abruptamente, se le echó encima y le soltó un puñetazo en la cara.

La cabeza de Tony giró hacia un lado al tiempo que se caía del banco en el que había estado sentado. Se sacudió un poco para aclararse e hizo muecas, la mandíbula ya estaba reventándole del dolor. Se levantó lentamente y continuó sin decir nada. Enderezándose y con las manos a cada lado del cuerpo, volvió a encarar a Steve. Se merecía eso. Cada parte de eso. Si eso le ayudaba, Steve podía golpearlo cuanto quisiera.

—¿Por qué, Tony? —gritó Steve al mismo tiempo que lo cogía de los hombros y lo apretaba con fuerza suficiente como para hacerle moretones—. ¿Por qué?

Tony miró a Steve con impotencia, sus ojos cafés llenos de pesadumbre. ¿Qué podía responderle? ¿Que la muerte de Bucky era importante? ¿Que eso fortalecería la resolución de Steve para vencer a Hydra, y que por último lo conduciría a su destino de dormir durante años bajo el hielo?

Tony creyó que Steve iba a golpearlo otra vez.

Pero entonces unos labios bruscos descendieron sobre los suyos, exigentes y firmes, y, sorprendido, Tony se rindió por voluntad propia. Las manos callosas de Steve le rompieron los pantalones al mismo tiempo que el soldado lo levantaba del suelo con suma facilidad y lo apoyaba de espalda contra la pared. Con una mano firme, Steve tomó a Tony del oscuro cabello y tiró de él hacia un lado, echándole la cabeza hacia atrás, dejando el cuello expuesto.

Entonces Steve estaba bajándose también sus propios pantalones hasta los muslos, mientras Tony le correspondía el beso fervientemente, tratando de expresar los sentimientos que no podía verbalizar. Intentó relajarse cuando los dedos demandantes de Steve entraron en él, apenas preparándolo un poco antes de que la erección del otro se presionara dentro de su cuerpo, ardiente y dolorosa.

Tony se mordió la lengua para no gritar. A pesar del dolor, él también la tenía dura y se sentía en extremo excitado, distantemente sorprendido de que la dominación le pusiera tanto.

Steve no podía pensar con claridad; perder a Bucky lo había dejado devastado. Todo el camino de regreso a casa, había estado oscilando entre la pena por la pérdida y la culpa ante el secreto alivio que había experimentado porque no se había tratado de Tony. Lo estaba destrozando desde adentro, y cuando llegaron y vio al hombre que amaba mirándolo con tristeza y con el aspecto de saber lo que había ocurrido, algo se rompió en su interior.

Y en ese momento, ahí en el laboratorio, Steve empujó sus caderas hacia delante y mordió bruscamente el hombro de Tony, arrancando un grito de dolor de la garganta de su compañero. Mientras se empujaba de nuevo, Steve aferró más duro el cabello de Tony, tirando de él y echando su cabeza hacia atrás. Chupó con brutalidad la suave y tibia piel del cuello de Tony, marcándolo como suyo.

La cabeza de Tony estaba dándole vueltas conforme Steve lo tomaba violentamente contra la pared. Se aferró del rubio cabello de su compañero como si se tratara de un salvavidas.

—Steve —jadeó mientras se arqueaba para encontrarse con las estocadas que le propinaba el otro, la contundente punta de la erección del soldado golpeándolo en el punto preciso. El hombre del futuro no pudo resistirlo mucho más: con un grito se corrió fuerte, el nombre de Steve murmurado entre sus labios.

Gruñendo, el rubio arremetió una vez más antes de dejarse ir, susurrando el nombre de Tony. Jadeando, Steve se desplomó encima de su amante. Con los ojos repentinamente ardientes, enterró la cara contra la tibia piel del hombro de Tony y finalmente permitió que las lágrimas brotaran.

Tony se vio repentinamente arrancado de su éxtasis post orgasmo cuando sintió las lágrimas calientes sobre su piel. Steve estaba todavía enterrado profundamente dentro de él cuando Tony enredó sus piernas y brazos alrededor del otro hombre, abrazándolo firmemente. Besando su cabello suave, Tony murmuraba disculpas sin sentido; sabía que nada de lo que pudiera decir aminoraría el dolor de Steve.

Steve permitió que su pena lo dominara durante un largo rato antes de incorporarse y mirar a Tony a la cara. Las huellas de las lágrimas todavía eran visibles sobre sus mejillas. Sus ojos azules se abrieron lentamente mientras se quedaba congelado; Tony estaba desaliñado y tenía un enorme moretón notándose ya en su mandíbula. Steve pudo ver los chupetones arruinando la piel que él había succionado, así como un verdugón horrible y enorme en su hombro.

Jadeando de la impresión, Steve se echó hacia atrás. Notó que Tony hacía muecas de dolor cuando el miembro del rubio salió de su cuerpo y eso sólo lo hizo sentir peor.

—Tony, yo… Lo siento muchísimo…

¿Qué era lo que había hecho? Impactado, Steve comenzó a respirar erráticamente conforme se movía hacia atrás, sus ojos abiertos con horror.

—No, Steve… Está bien, en serio. —Subiéndose los pantalones, Tony dio un par de pasos titubeantes hacia el soldado, ignorando las protestas de su adolorido cuerpo.

—Tony, yo… —Steve enmudeció; ni siquiera soportaba pensar en la palabra. Igual que un animal, él había… Su mente se rebelaba ante el mero pensamiento.

—¡Steve! —Tony lo tomó de los brazos—. Mírame a los ojos, Steve —ordenó, y el otro hombre elevó la vista lentamente, avergonzado—. No hiciste eso que estás pensando y, además, yo lo disfruté.

Asombrado, Steve parpadeó durante un momento mientras procesaba las palabras.

—¿Te gustó?

Tony soltó una risita y señaló su camisa manchada de semen.

—Sí, supongo que tengo debilidad por la dominación. Realmente no tenía idea de eso. —Sonrió con melancolía; la diversión que se había estado perdiendo…

Steve dio un paso hacia él, dubitativo.

—Lo siento muchísimo, Tony… Yo… Estaba muy molesto.

Asintiendo, Tony tomó las manos de Steve y tiró de él para acercarlo. Lo miró a los ojos y le dijo:

—Tienes todo el derecho del mundo de estar molesto. No hay nada que yo pueda decir que lo haga más fácil, pero créeme cuando te digo que sé exactamente cómo te sientes.

Acercó más a Steve y se lo llevó hacia su camastro. Eventualmente, el soldado se relajó lo suficiente como para acostarse y reposar la cabeza contra el pecho de Tony, escuchando su corazón latir acompañado del suave murmullo mecánico de su pecho. Tony lo besó suavemente en el rubio cabello, cerró los ojos con inmensa pena y pensó en lo que se les venía a continuación. Los eventos ya estaban en marcha, presentándose con vertiginosa rapidez.

Tony Stark deseó con todo su corazón haber podido detener lo que estaba a punto de pasar.

* * *

 

Las cosas avanzaban rápidamente.

En los días que siguieron a la muerte de Bucky, Steve pareció encontrar una absoluta determinación y decisión de terminar con Hydra, por ninguna otra razón más que por venganza.

Para Tony fue una época de emociones en conflicto; él ya había permanecido en el pasado más de un año y medio. Un año y medio que le había cambiado la vida. Ese salto en el tiempo había sido una bendición al igual que una maldición, pero Tony jamás se arrepentiría de ello.

—Esta noche estás terriblemente pensativo —dijo la profunda voz de su amante muy cerca de su oreja. Esa voz que nunca fallaba a la hora de producirle escalofríos por toda la espina dorsal.

—Lo siento, es sólo que tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza —respondió Tony por encima del escándalo que reinaba en el pub.

Esa noche habían salido a beber junto con los otros hombres. Tony estaba con el humor perfecto para tomarse las suficientes bebidas alcohólicas que le ayudaran a silenciar la confusión de su mente y corazón. Estaba parado ante una encrucijada, y era hora de tomar una decisión. De mal humor, se quedó mirando a su cerveza tibia a medio tomar, preguntándose si tendría el valor de cambiar el pasado.

A su lado ante la barra del bar, Steve observaba a su alrededor. Sus ojos miraban con cierta envidia a las parejas que reían alegremente y bailaban en la pista cerca de ellos. ¿Por qué Tony y él no podían tener eso? No parecía justo.

 —Tony, en el futuro… ¿es más permisible? —preguntó Steve mientras se sentaba en el banco junto a Tony, extrañamente contemplativo, su cerveza casi intacta.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó Tony a su vez con curiosidad.

El soldado se sonrojó y apartó la vista.

—Tú me dijiste una vez que esto no era una enfermedad. Me estaba preguntando si pensabas así porque en el futuro… —fue bajando la voz hasta quedarse callado, luciendo perdido.

Tony echó un vistazo hacia la concurrida pista, observó a las parejas bailando mejilla con mejilla y comprendió al instante lo que Steve quería decir. En ese momento, deseó más que nada en el mundo poder estrechar al otro hombre entre sus brazos.

—Sí, sí lo es —respondió en voz baja, mirando intensamente a los hermosos y tristes ojos de Steve—. Los hombres gay incluso pueden casarse entre ellos. No necesitas ocultar lo que eres.

Steve lucía abrumado.

—¿Ca-casarse? Eso tiene que ser algo digno de verse —dijo apartando la vista, perdiéndose en sus pensamientos una vez más.

Tony tuvo que morderse la lengua. Deseaba decirle a Steve que eso era algo que él podría ver con sus propios ojos.

Se quedaron ahí sentados en silencio durante un largo rato mientras el ruido aumentaba a su alrededor. Los sonidos de un pub inglés abarrotado se convirtieron en un rugido distante al tiempo que ellos simplemente estaban sentados uno al lado del otro, perdidos en un mundo que era sólo de los dos. Entonces, algunos de sus hombres dirigieron a unas chicas hacia la pista, riéndose y coqueteando con ellas mientras comenzaban a bailar. Los ojos oscuros de Tony no perdieron detalle de la mirada anhelante que Steve les dirigió.

—Estoy seguro de que alguna de esas damas estaría encantada de bailar con el Capitán América —sugirió.

—No sé bailar —confesó Steve en un susurro.

—¿Cómo es eso posible? —preguntó Tony con una ceja arqueada.

Steve se encogió de hombros.

—Es difícil aprender cuando te ves como yo me veía. Y luego, comenzó la guerra y eso ya no pareció tan importante. —La mirada de Steve estaba clavada en algún punto del otro lado del pub mientras continuaba hablando—: Alguien me dijo una vez que quizá se debía a que yo no había encontrado todavía a la pareja adecuada. —Miró hacia Tony entonces, una enormidad de emoción en aquellos ojos azules—. Creo que ya la he encontrado, es sólo que no me es permitido.

Tony sintió como si su pecho se desmoronara desde el interior. El hombre del futuro apenas sí fue capaz de resistir el impulso de tomar la enorme mano de Steve, apretarla con fuerza y acercarlo a él. Quería prometerle la Luna, hacerle cualquier promesa eterna, cualquier cosa que Steve deseara más. Pero en vez de eso, por el momento, lo que Tony hizo fue conformarse con un baile.

—Steve, te prometo que un día nosotros tendremos ese baile.

Obtuvo una sonrisita leve y triste por toda respuesta; era como si Steve no le creyera pero en verdad deseara hacerlo.

Dándoles la espalda a las parejas que bailaban en la pista, el Capitán América le dio un sorbo a su cerveza, su estado de ánimo era serio y reflexivo. Para Tony, Steve lucía como si de pronto hubiese tomado algún tipo de decisión.

—Esa pequeña máquina en la que has estado trabajando los últimos días... —comenzó a decir lentamente Steve, mirando fijo hacia su bebida.

Tony se congeló, el vaso de cerveza se quedó a medio camino hacia sus labios. Había estado temiendo esa pregunta. Cerró los ojos y pasó saliva para armarse de valor.

—Es una máquina del tiempo —dijo muy bajito, con vacilación—. Una manera de regresar a casa.

Steve finalmente lo miró a la cara. Su rostro estaba neutral, no revelaba ni una sola emoción.

—Te necesitan allá, ¿cierto? En tu tiempo —preguntó Steve, aunque sonaba más como una afirmación.

Tony parpadeó, abrió y cerró la boca.

—Sí… Bueno, al menos eso espero —intentó bromear pero Steve no sonrió.

—Sabía que algún día tendrías que regresar. Lo supe en el momento en que me dijiste que venías del futuro. Es sólo que… supongo que tenía la esperanza de que… —se silenció y negó con la cabeza. Se veía desolado.

Steve sabía que estaba siendo un tonto; Tony tenía que regresar a su propia época. No existía un futuro para él ahí. No existía un futuro para _ellos_. Steve había creído que estaba listo para ese momento, para permitir que el hombre que amaba se marchase. Aparentemente, había estado sumamente equivocado.

Tony no tenía la más mínima idea de qué decir. Había pasado toda su vida hablando tanto, y ahora, cuando realmente importaba, no podía encontrar las palabras adecuadas. Frustrado, apartó la vista de los ojos suplicantes de Steve; esos ojos que le estaban rogando por algo, por todo, por una promesa. Cristo, él quería prometerle todo a Steve. Pero no podía decirle lo que necesitaba escuchar con tanta desesperación. Tony nunca se había sentido tan impotente en toda su vida.

—¿Hay alguien…? ¿Hay alguien esperándote? —preguntó Steve con expresión demacrada, con los ojos clavados al otro lado del bar, negándose a mirar directamente hacia Tony.

Tony se asustó ante el cuestionamiento. ¿De verdad Steve acababa de preguntarle eso? El rubio no le estaba dando cuartel en la manera en que demandaba honestidad. Tony asintió lentamente.

—Tengo la esperanza de que haya alguien esperándome —confesó en voz baja.

Quiso golpearse la cabeza contra el bar cuando vio la expresión de dolor en el amado rostro de Steve. Era evidente que se sentía traicionado. No obstante, esa emoción desnuda sólo fue visible durante un segundo antes de desaparecer de la cara del rubio. Y entonces Steve era el Capitán América otra vez, un hombre con un trabajo qué hacer.

—Mañana me voy —confesó Steve. Antes de que Tony pudiera responder, el soldado se puso de pie, mirando hacia todos lados menos a él—. Yo, este… Yo… —Steve le echó un rápido vistazo a los ojos oscuros de Tony, y el dolor que éste vio ahí amenazó con abrumarlo—. Adiós, Tony —dijo Steve.

Se giró sobre sus talones y salió casi corriendo del pub.

Anthony Stark lo miró irse sintiéndose devastado. La multitud en el pub no notó la agitada retirada del Capitán, ni tampoco al hombre sumamente desalentado que se había quedado solo en el bar. Sujetando las manos temblorosas contra la madera maltratada de la barra, Tony confesó en voz baja:

—Eres tú, Steve. Tengo la esperanza de que seas tú quien está esperando por mí.

* * *

 

Steve sentía el corazón hecho pedazos. Se limpió las lágrimas de los ojos mientras observaba distraídamente el horizonte de la ciudad de Nueva York y el perfil de sus edificios, una vista inolvidablemente familiar y, al mismo tiempo, tan diferente en esa época y lugar.

Todavía podía percibir el aroma viciado de cerveza y humo de cigarrillo del pub; podía ver a las parejas riendo y bailando; y, sobre todo, podía escuchar la desgarradora confesión. Aquella noche, él había formulado una pregunta y había obtenido su respuesta. Tony tenía la esperanza de que hubiese alguien esperando por él en la época actual. Esa había sido la respuesta que Steve estaba temiendo, y justo eso era lo que había obtenido al preguntar.

No obstante, Steve no podía enfadarse con el brillante hombre que era Tony, por supuesto que no… Porque Tony había estado con él. Sin importar cuán corto había sido su tiempo juntos, Tony había sido completamente suyo; y Steve siempre sería de Tony, en el pasado y en el futuro.

Su corazón se rompió un poco más mientras cerraba los ojos. Apoyó la frente ardorosa contra la frescura de la enorme ventana que tenía ante él.

—Cap, ¿estás bien? —La suave voz de Natasha interrumpió su sesión de autocompasión—. ¿Qué es? ¿Qué sucede? —Ella se acercó hasta él, preocupada en extremo cuando vio las lágrimas que caían de los ojos azules.

Steve aspiró una temblorosa bocana de aire y miró hacia la lúgubre noche.

—Tony ya va a regresar a casa.


	12. Se termina el tiempo

**Capítulo 12. Se termina el tiempo**

Era una idea estúpida.

Probablemente lo más peligroso e idiota que se le había ocurrido jamás. Sin embargo, mientras corría hacia su transporte, Tony honestamente podía asegurar que nunca antes se había sentido mejor después de haber tomado una decisión. Corrió a toda velocidad hacia el avión, sus botas militares produciendo un ruido rítmico al tiempo que daba vuelta a una esquina. Los operarios estaban a punto de levantar la rampa cuando Tony llegó hasta ellos, alcanzando a subir al avión por los pelos.

Exhausto, se dobló hacia delante para recuperar el aliento. Jadeando, con una mano saludó a los Comandos y éstos a su vez lo recibieron con alegría; habían estado preocupados de que a Tony tampoco le fuera permitido acompañarlos en esa misión. Steve, no obstante, apenas sí le dedicó una mirada de soslayo antes de girar su cabeza, concentrándose entonces en la ventana que tenía al lado.

Tony trató de ignorar el dolor que eso le producía mientras se acomodaba en el primer asiento que encontró disponible. Depositó su mochila encima del suelo metálico y ésta cayó haciendo mucho ruido. Nervioso, metió la mano dentro de uno de sus bolsillos para poder sentir el calor del pequeño aparato que llevaba consigo. Distraídamente, no dejó de acariciarlo mientras el recuerdo de lo que acababa de pasar lo invadía; las últimas horas estaban un poco confusas en su mente.

_—Howard, ¿sigues teniendo los fragmentos destilados que el Capi sustrajo de la fábrica de Hydra?_

_Howard dejó de trabajar y levantó la cara hacia Tony. Le sonrió cálidamente._

_—Sí, están por acá. —Le hizo una seña a Tony para que lo siguiera. Se las mostró y Tony tomó una de las resplandecientes astillas. Howard lo miró con curiosidad mientras Tony la metía dentro de un pequeño aparato—. ¿Qué es eso? —preguntó, asombrado de la manera en que el aparato se cerraba alrededor de la astilla y comenzaba a pulsar con una tenue luz azul._

_—Si te lo digo, tendría que matarte —dijo Tony con una sonrisa traviesa y se guardó la pequeña máquina entre la ropa con mucho cuidado. Satisfecho, se giró para marcharse. Entonces, hizo una pausa y regresó hacia el inventor. Le tendió una mano para despedirse—. Ha sido un placer conocerte, Howard —dijo con voz baja y amable, hablaba genuinamente en serio._

_Howard parpadeó con sorpresa y tomó la mano que Tony le ofrecía. La sacudió firmemente._

_—También para mí, Starling. —Los hombres se sonrieron el uno al otro y entonces Tony volvió a girarse para irse. Justo cuando estaba a punto de poner un pie afuera del laboratorio, se detuvo al escuchar a Howard hablar—: Eres un hombre interesante, Starling. Pienso que eres mucho más de lo que aparentas._

_Tony miró por encima de su hombro al hombre que algún día sería su padre; una media sonrisita queriendo dibujarse en sus labios._

_—Sí, creo que eso lo heredé de mi papá._

Con la máquina del tiempo lista, Tony había empacado su armadura en tiempo récord y había salido a toda prisa tras el Capitán América. Tenía una misión bastante específica en mente. En ese justo momento, mientras el avión cruzaba el Canal de la Mancha, Tony Stark cerró los ojos y notó cómo el peso de su decisión le calaba fuertemente sobre los hombros.

Tenía toda la intención de romper la regla capital de los viajes en el tiempo.

Iba a cambiar el pasado.

* * *

 

—¿Qué dices que dijo? —preguntó Bruce con ojos azorados mientras levantaba la vista de sus papeles de trabajo.

Natasha se lo repitió:

—Dijo que Tony ya iba a regresar a casa.

Bruce se quedó congelado durante un segundo antes de ponerse a gritar de la emoción.

—¡Lo averiguó! ¡Ese maldito hijo de puta brillante averiguó cómo viajar por el tiempo!

Tasha parpadeó con asombro cuando el normalmente tranquilo hombre la besó sonoramente en los labios.

Alejándose de ella, Bruce rió con gran alegría.

—¡Lo averiguó!

Todavía riéndose, Bruce salió a toda prisa del laboratorio, dejando atrás a una perpleja y sonriente Viuda Negra.

* * *

 

—Vamos, por favor... Por favor... —suplicaba Tony, empujándose y llevando su armadura al límite, volando a toda velocidad, intentando alcanzar aquel avión de salvaje trayectoria.

Igual que los demás, Tony había seguido al Capitán América hasta la última base de Hydra. Había llegado justo a tiempo para presenciar el épico enfrentamiento entre aquellos nazis y el Cap, cuya culminación había sido Steve montándose dramáticamente al avión que estaba dirigiéndose hacia Nueva York para destruir la ciudad.

Habiéndose preparado para eso, Tony se apresuró a ponerse su armadura y salir en pos de la nave. Le quedaba suficiente poder en el traje para llegar a ella y de ese modo presenciar aquel evento hasta el final.

Lanzándose en picada tras el avión en descenso, Tony consiguió agarrarse de una escotilla de emergencia. Tiró de ella para arrancarla y entró. Luchando para mantenerse de pie debido a que la nave bajaba precariamente inclinada hacia un lado, inmediatamente se dirigió hacia la cabina, esquivando el montón de cuerpos que estaban por todo el suelo. El tiempo se agotaba. Gruñendo por el esfuerzo, Tony logró llegar hasta la parte frontal del avión y arrancó la puerta de un tajo. Una vez dentro, ubicó de inmediato al Capitán América.

Tony sintió que el pecho se le estrujaba; a partir de ese instante, no habría vuelta atrás.

El Capi estaba sosteniendo fuerte y resueltamente los controles del avión. Ante el sonido de la puerta saliéndose de sus goznes, echó un vistazo por encima del hombro, se sorprendió y tuvo que mirar otra vez. Era el hombre en la armadura de hierro que había visto en el bosque.

—¿Qué está haciendo...? —comenzó a preguntar Steve, pero enmudeció cuando las manos del hombre de hierro retiraron el casco, revelando un rostro bastante conocido para él— ¿Tony? —preguntó incrédulo mientras miraba alternadamente entre Tony y el hielo al que se aproximaban con rapidez pasmosa.

—Mira, Steve, no hay tiempo para explicaciones. —Tony se movió velozmente hasta él y se arrodilló a su lado—. Escúchame, Steve, yo puedo... Yo puedo salvarte. Con esta armadura, puedo ponerte a salvo.

Los ojos azules de Steve lo observaron lentamente. Leyó todo en su rostro de un solo vistazo.

—Así no es como se suponen que terminan las cosas, ¿cierto? —dijo Steve en un susurro mientras se giraba de nuevo hacia delante para encarar la creciente superficie de nieve y hielo.

Tony se removió inquieto, mirando con aprensión hacia el interminable horizonte blanco.

—No —confesó, incapaz de mentir.

Una sonrisa triste se dibujó lentamente en los labios de Steve.

—Tony, así es como tiene que ser.

Pasando saliva, Tony cerró los ojos.

—Es que no lo comprendes —trató de explicar—. Steve, puedes quedarte aquí con tus amigos, vivir tu vida en esta época. Si caes junto con el avión, te quedarás atrapado bajo el hielo durante setenta años. —Realmente desesperado, Tony tomó a Steve de uno de sus fuertes brazos, muriéndose por hacerle entender—. Puedo cambiar eso, puedo salvarte. —Buscó la mirada de Steve y le confesó—: Eres tú, Steve. La razón por la que viajé al pasado, eres tú.

Steve sintió que el aire se le atoraba en el pecho. Estaba aterrorizado, sí, pero Tony... Resueltamente, se opuso a finalizar con ese pensamiento.

—Tony, necesitas salir de aquí ahora mismo. Necesitas regresar.

Tony cerró los ojos con inmenso dolor.

—Steve, por favor.

El tiempo se les estaba terminando.

El soldado se giró hacia él y le dio un beso apresurado en la boca.

—Vete —ordenó, suavizando la petición con una sonrisa—. Te veré más adelante, Anthony Stark.

Tony correspondió aquel breve beso.

—Te prometo que así será.

Tony se puso de pie, se colocó la máscara de nuevo y salió de la cabina, pero fue incapaz de evitar echar un último vistazo hacia atrás antes de irse. La orgullosa silueta con el icónico escudo sujeto en su espalda, continuaba con las manos aferradas de los controles mientras dirigía la nave hacia el hielo.

—Adiós por ahora, hombre fuera del tiempo —gritó Steve con una pequeña sonrisa dibujada en sus facciones.

Tony sabía que ese momento iba a quedarse grabado en su memoria de manera permanente. Le faltó la respiración mientras se alejaba a toda prisa de la cabina y directo hacia la salida; estaba a punto de acabársele el tiempo. Sacando el pequeño aparato, se lanzó fuera del avión. Su armadura estaba silenciosa y apagada debido a la falta total de energía.

Cayendo en picado, Tony sostuvo el aparato cerca de su cuerpo y pasó saliva pesadamente.

—Cristo, espero que esto funcione o terminaré en el hielo junto con el Cap.

Viendo el agua aproximarse cada vez más, Tony apretó el botón. De pronto, una luz brillante lo rodeó y sintió como si las entrañas se le salieran del cuerpo justo antes de zambullirse en el agua helada.

* * *

 

—No lo entiendo —dijo Fury con gesto inexpresivo al mismo tiempo que miraba a Bruce desde el otro lado de la mesa de conferencias.

Los demás también se encontraban reunidos ahí. Clint parecía aburrido, Natasha lucía esperanzada y Steve dormitaba encima de la mesa de la misma manera en que lo había estado haciendo durante toda la última semana. Thor estaba enormemente interesado en todo aquel asunto, continuamente le hacía preguntas a Clint mientras Fury y Bruce discutían. Habiendo regresado recientemente de Asgard, Thor estaba poniéndose al día en cuanto a los detalles del viaje a través del tiempo protagonizado por Tony Stark.

Frustrado, Bruce intentó explicarse de nuevo:

—Hemos sido capaces de rastrear lo que ha estado sucediendo en el pasado gracias a los recuerdos, sueños y dibujos de Steve. Tony está alterando el pasado del Capitán, así que cada vez que Tony hace algo, Steve se entera. Y Steve nos ha dicho que Tony ha fabricado una máquina del tiempo. —Hubo un largo silencio en lo que todos ellos parecieron digerir aquella información.

Fury se dejó caer de espalda en el respaldo de su silla y se frotó las sienes.

—Odio admitirlo, pero si hay alguien que puede construir una máquina del tiempo, ese es Stark.

Steve Rogers, quien hasta ese momento había pasado la semana completa en un continuo estado de aturdimiento, se sentó derecho de pronto. La niebla que inundaba su mente comenzó a difuminarse conforme los recuerdos del pasado se cristalizaban, vívidamente brillantes durante unos segundos antes de volverse borrosos. Inhaló entrecortadamente, recordando los momentos que había vivido justo antes de zambullirse en el hielo.

Las palabras de Tony hicieron eco en su mente.

_Eres tú, Steve. La razón por la que viajé al pasado, eres tú._

Los demás se giraron a verlo, preocupados ante su abrupto despertar.

—Ha regresado —murmuró Steve.

Segundos después, un frenético agente de SHIELD entraba a todo correr por la puerta.

—Señor, estamos recibiendo una señal idéntica a la del Teseracto.

Fury se volvió hacia él.

—¿De dónde proviene?

El agente tecleó algo en la tableta que traía en las manos.

—De Bélgica, señor.

Bruce sólo sonrió.

—Es él.

* * *

 

—Auch, auch —gimió Tony, tratando de no moverse demasiado rápidamente.

Todo le dolía.

—Los viajes en el tiempo apestan —murmuró mientras rodaba hasta poder ponerse de pie. La armadura estaba cayéndose a pedazos; definitivamente había visto mejores días que ése. Quitándose el casco, Tony respiró con profundidad y echó un vistazo alrededor. Nada le parecía familiar.

—Bueno, que me parta un rayo —suspiró y miró el aparato que todavía traía bien agarrado en la mano, el cual había dejado de emitir cualquier tipo de luz y lucía bastante inerte. ¿Habría funcionado? El pequeño contador decía 2013, pero Tony no tenía modo de saber en dónde diablos se encontraba o de cuál fecha era.

Gruñendo, terminó de retirarse lo poco que le quedaba de su armadura. Pasándose una mano a través del cabello oscuro, se agachó para sacudirse el polvo de la ropa, lo cual era un tanto inútil ya que todavía traía puesto su uniforme sucio y sus botas. Había hecho su viaje vestido con su uniforme de batalla, habiéndose quitado solamente su casco y pistola antes de colocarse la armadura encima.

Se metió las manos a los bolsillos y miró a su alrededor, cerrando los ojos ante el cálido sol que le bañaba la faz.

—Al menos es un sitio pacífico —se dijo. No estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo pasó ahí parado en medio del silencioso y verde campo, rodeado tan sólo del canto de las aves y del sonido del viento. Le parecía que habían transcurrido años desde la última vez que había gozado de un momento de tranquilidad como ése. Sonrió y soltó risitas; habían pasado setenta años... ciento cuarenta si contabas los de ida y los de vuelta.

Sólo pensar en eso le daba dolor de cabeza.

Entonces, la paz de la tarde se vio interrumpida por el sonido de un jet. Poniéndose una mano encima de los ojos a manera de visera, Tony sintió su corazón regocijarse ante la aparición de la tecnología cuya existencia él anteriormente siempre solía dar por hecho.

—Es todo un regalo para la vista —murmuró.

No se movió. Apenas sí se atrevió a continuar respirando por el miedo de que todo aquello no fuera más que un sueño desesperado. Como si el mundo hubiera sido sumergido en caramelo, el tiempo parecía pasar con más lentitud conforme el jet aterrizaba, doblando el pasto a su alrededor.

Entonces el tiempo avanzó más rápidamente cuando la parte trasera del jet se abrió y los Vengadores salieron a tropel. Tony nunca había estado tan feliz de ver a aquella variopinta manga de desadaptados como lo estuvo en ese momento... Clint, Natasha, Bruce, demonios, incluso Thor... Pero ese a quien deseaba ver más, salió hasta el final. El todavía impactante rubio se veía tan guapo como la última vez que Tony lo había visto: dirigiendo el avión de Hydra directo hacia el hielo. El aliento se le atoró en el pecho y el corazón comenzó a dolerle.

Steve también la estaba pasado difícil para poder respirar con normalidad. Bruce había tenido razón: era Tony, quien lucía igual a como lo había visto en 1944 cuando los Comandos Aulladores y él habían irrumpido en la última base de Hydra. Se veía un poco más viejo y cansado de lo que Steve recordaba, pero igual de guapo y fuerte como siempre.

Steve se reunió con la multitud que rodeaba a Tony. Todos los demás se peleaban por saludar al recién llegado y darle la mano, una palmada en la espalda o, como Thor, un abrazo apretado.

—Tranquilo, tranquilo, viajar en el tiempo no es nada fácil —bromeó Tony ante el despliegue de rudo amor de parte de Thor, comentario que provocó que todos le hicieran un montón de preguntas.

Steve permaneció en silencio, sus ojos fijos en el amado rostro, su mirada y la de Tony conectándose por encima de las cabezas de los demás. Los ojos oscuros de Tony lo miraron con enorme cariño antes de que Bruce reclamara toda su atención una vez más.

* * *

 

Fue un torbellino caótico regresar con Tony a los cuarteles: todos querían respuestas. Bruce estaba hablando con Tony a velocidad de mil palabras por minuto, cuando finalmente el jet aterrizó en la base. El personal médico esperaba afuera con una silla de ruedas lista para Tony. Éste se rehusó a usarla a pesar de la insistencia de los paramédicos.

Steve los seguía a todos y escuchaba a Tony hablar, sintiéndose tonto y nervioso de estar tan feliz sólo por tener la oportunidad de volver a oír su voz.

—¿Entonces dicen que yo sólo me he perdido una semana de esta época? —preguntó Tony con gesto incrédulo e impactado, como si estuviera teniendo problemas para hacerse a esa idea.

Mientras se desplazaban a través de los anchos corredores, Steve pudo escuchar el característico tamborileo de las botas militares encima del acero. Y a pesar de todo el ruido que predominaba a su alrededor, Steve también pudo percibir un sonido único y perteneciente sólo a ese hombre: el tintineo que las placas de identificación de metal hacían al rebotar contra el reactor arc.

—Sí, ¿cuánto tiempo pasó para ti? —preguntó Bruce con gran curiosidad.

Tony hizo una pausa y frunció el ceño.

—Un año y medio.

El doctor Banner estaba fascinado.

—Nos imaginamos que las líneas del tiempo no corrían paralelas cuando Steve comenzó a dibujar dife... —se interrumpió abruptamente porque justo acababan de llegar al área médica. Los doctores, ansiosos por revisar al hombre que había viajado por el tiempo, se arremolinaron alrededor de Tony y comenzaron a tratar de quitarle su camisa de combate.

Sin detenerse a pensar, Tony comenzó a tirar patadas y golpes, dándole a un doctor en la cara y haciendo caer a otro al patearle la rodilla. Una de sus manos se dirigió de manera automática hasta su pecho, protegiendo su reactor arc. Finalmente, Tony se dobló hacia delante en un movimiento defensivo, se colocó en cuclillas y así se quedó. Los demás, demasiado impactados como para moverse, sólo atinaron a observar con incredulidad.

Sólo Steve hizo algo. Moviéndose aprisa, llegó ante Tony y se dejó caer de rodillas frente a él. Esperó a que los ojos enloquecidos de Tony se enfocaran en los suyos. Una de sus manos tomó la de Tony y acarició suavemente sus sucios y costrosos nudillos con movimientos reconfortantes.

—Estás a salvo aquí —murmuró—. No tienes que esconderlo.

Tony se concentró en él, deseando decirle tantas cosas... Pero ahí, con todo el personal médico de SHIELD como testigo, no era el momento ni el lugar. Le brindó a Steve una sonrisa titubeante y permitió que le quitara la mano del pecho. Se enderezó lentamente, murmurando algo que sonaba a una disculpa, mientras Steve daba un paso atrás para permitir que los doctores se acercaran otra vez.

—Wow, Stark ya aprendió a defenderse —comentó Tasha, claramente impresionada. En vez de responder, Tony sólo la miró enojado antes de comenzar el proceso de desvestirse. Steve lo observaba conforme Tony se quitaba su camisa, seguida de una mugrosa camiseta y, finalmente, de una camiseta interior sin mangas de color blanco.

—¿Cuántas capas de ropa estás vistiendo, Stark? —bromeó Clint. Esa vez, aunque Tony no respondió, fue Steve el que miró con enojo al arquero.

Tony, desnudo de la cintura hacia arriba, observó con aprensión a los médicos que lo rodeaban.

Steve escuchó un jadeo detrás de él: Natasha estaba mirando al semidesnudo Tony con la boca abierta de la sorpresa.

Tony, notando la manera en que todos los demás se le quedaban mirando, bajó los ojos y dijo:

—Bueno, lo admito, no me he duchado en varios días. En mi defensa, diré que es bastante difícil hacerlo cuando tienes que evitar que los demás descubran tu secreta incrustación mecánica de pecho.

Bruce fue el primero en sacudirse del estado de sorpresa. Tony nunca había estado fuera de forma de ninguna manera antes de partir. Sin embargo, en ese momento, su cuerpo no tenía ni un solo gramo de grasa. Tony estaba delgado pero con cada músculo de su cuerpo absolutamente definido, luciendo mortalmente atlético y fornido.

Steve frunció el ceño. No le gustaba la manera en que Tasha estaba observando a Tony, como si se lo estuviera comiendo con los ojos.

—Bastante impresionante, Hombre de Hierro —comentó Thor con una sonrisa—. Parece ser que los viajes en el tiempo le sientan bien a tu figura física.

Negando con la cabeza, Tony se sentó en la camilla y permitió que los médicos lo picotearan mientras le extraían sangre y lo revisaban de manera general.

Steve se quedó de pie cerca de él, en silencio. Observaba a su amante mientras las imágenes de todo se encimaban una sobre otra en su cerebro. Había visto a Tony sin camisa una o dos veces antes del incidente, pero el Tony que ahora tenía ante él, era un Tony que Steve conocía de manera más íntima. Podía ver la fea y arrugada cicatriz del hombro, un recordatorio de la herida de bala que casi le había costado la vida. También podía ver otra cicatriz de herida de arma blanca en el costado de Tony, producto de otra misión y cuyos puntos de sutura Steve reconocía como suyos: Steve le había cosido la herida mientras se besaban y acariciaban, con todos los demás hombres del escuadrón apenas a unos metros de distancia de ellos.

Fascinado, Tony observó a Steve sonrojarse y apartar la vista; estaba muriéndose por saber qué era lo que el rubio estaba pensando.

—¿Me estabas diciendo algo acerca de unos dibujos de Steve? —le preguntó a Bruce, dirigiendo de esa manera la conversación hacia donde él quería y alejándola del tema de su propio cuerpo.

Bruce asintió y comenzó a explicarle cómo ellos habían sido capaces de seguir los eventos del pasado gracias a los dibujos que Steve había realizado conforme Tony alteraba la línea del tiempo. Tony escuchó atentamente mientras Bruce le contaba todo de principio a fin.

Cuando terminó la revisión médica y Tony pudo vestirse de nuevo, el grupo, ardiendo en ganas de saber más, se dirigió hacia la sala de conferencias. Fury estaba esperando por respuestas y los demás no podían negar su curiosidad. Mientras todos tomaban su lugar alrededor de la mesa, Steve se sentó justo junto a Tony, incapaz de poder evitarlo. Nervioso y emocionado, se concentró intensamente en el hombre que tenía al lado; había estado esperando escuchar esa historia desde 1944.


	13. Superando el paso del tiempo

**Capítulo 13. Superando el paso del tiempo**

Steve estaba dolorosamente decepcionado.

Él habría querido escuchar la historia completa, pero todo lo que obtuvo fue un resumen de los hechos que duró apenas diez minutos.

Mientras Tony hablaba, Fury lo miraba con una expresión parecida al asombro, o al menos lo más cercano a un asombro que Steve pudiera recordar que Fury hubiese expresado alguna vez.

—Entonces, ¿seguiste a un hombre a través de una fisura en el tiempo para frustrar cuatro intentos de asesinato en contra de nuestro Capitán?

Tony asintió.

—Síp, así es.

Lo de los intentos de asesinato era noticia nueva para Steve. Se había quedado en shock cuando escuchó a Tony hablar de eso.

—¿Por qué estaban tratando de deshacerse del Capitán? —preguntó Fury con genuina curiosidad.

—Por lo mismo de siempre, ya sabes, “lo hacemos por el Fuehrer” y todo eso. El maldito demente a quien seguí me dijo que tenía algo que ver con que el Capitán fuera “una abominación resultado de un experimento de ciencias que salió mal”. Todo bastante cliché y aburrido. No el mejor plan de asesinato que yo haya visto, para ser honestos —dijo Tony, la última frase más para él mismo que para los demás.

Tony sintió la manera en que Steve se tensó junto a él; suavemente, sin alterar la expresión de su rostro, llevó una mano hasta alcanzar la de Steve por debajo de la mesa. Mientras Tony acariciaba el puño apretado con su pulgar calloso, Steve se relajó y aflojó su agarre. Sonrió un poco y tomó la mano de Tony firmemente con la suya. Se atrevió a mirar a Tony de reojo y lo encontró todavía viendo fijamente hacia Fury, pero con la sombra de una sonrisita en la boca.

—¿Y cómo conseguiste regresar? —preguntó el Director, inclinándose hacia delante al tiempo que llegaba al punto crucial de la conversación.

Tony lo miró como si creyera que estaba siendo estúpido.

—Construí una máquina del tiempo.

Suspirando, Fury volvió a apoyarse contra el respaldo de su silla.

—¿La cual, asumo, se quedó en el año 1944?

Tony no dijo nada y permaneció con rostro inexpresivo. Hubo una pequeña batalla de voluntades mientras los dos hombres se ponían en guardia, cada uno esperando a que el otro se echase para atrás. Tony ganó.

—Bueno, conseguiste regresar y el Capitán continúa vivo aquí, así que… —dijo Fury y fue bajando la voz hasta quedarse callado.

Tony sonrió mucho.

—¿Eso significa que hice un buen trabajo, Director?

Fury se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta, pero hizo una pausa para decir:

—No abuses de tu suerte, Stark.

Fury se marchó y Tony se giró hacia Bruce.

—Había una persona trabajando con la máquina cuando la atravesé...

Bruce asintió.

—Sí, el doctor Broker. Él afirma que sólo fue contratado para construirla. Fury lo tiene a él y a su máquina en el Sector 4. Están tratando de recrear el proceso completo, pero no pueden porque necesitan…

Tony movió la mano en un gesto despectivo mientras murmuraba pensativamente:

—Teseracto destilado.

Al otro lado de la mesa, Clint bostezó sonoramente.

—Bueno, en vista de que lo emocionante ha terminado, creo que regresaré a la Torre. —Se levantó, caminó para rodear la mesa y le dio a Tony una fuerte palmada en la espalda—. Nunca pensé que diría esto, Stark, pero sí extrañé un poco que no estuvieses por aquí. —Tony arqueó una ceja, divertido, mientras el arquero se giraba y se dirigía hacia la puerta—. Por cierto, Thor rompió la TV y el Wii otra vez.

Soltando risitas, Tony observó al príncipe asgardiano ponerse totalmente rojo.

—¡Ignominioso compañero de armas! —bramó, dándole a Tony una mirada avergonzada antes de lanzarse por la puerta para seguir a Clint.

Natasha fue la siguiente en salir, dándole a Tony un guiño coqueto que lo dejó en estado de shock.

—Me voy sólo por una semana y todo aquí se va al carajo.

Bruce se rió.

—Yo también necesito un descanso. Ha sido una semana bastante estresante —dijo, sonriéndole mucho a su amigo—. Todos estamos felices de que hayas regresado, Tony, incluyendo al Grandote —diciendo eso, Bruce salió, dejando a Steve y a Tony a solas en el salón de conferencias.

La tensión se sentía pesada en la habitación mientras Tony se giraba a mirar a Steve, quien estaba fijando sus ojos en cualquier otra parte del salón que no fuera él. Tony esperó pacientemente y en silencio a que Steve se decidiera a mirarlo, y cuando finalmente aquellos ojos azules aterrizaron en él, atrapó su completa atención sin ningún esfuerzo.

Inclinándose hacia Steve, Tony lo besó rudamente, apasionadamente, como un hombre que se está ahogando. En su mente todavía podía ver al soldado volando aquel maldito aeroplano directo hacia el hielo. El beso fue ardiente e intenso y Tony tuvo que parar antes de que ambos alcanzaran el punto de no retorno.

Jadeando, apoyó su frente contra la del rubio.

—Tenemos mucho de qué hablar, pero justo ahora no puedo… ¿Estás listo para acompañarme a una misión?

Mareado y sonrojado, Steve sonrió lentamente; no podía negarle nada a Tony.

Levantándose, Tony tomó la mano de Steve y entrelazó sus dedos mientras se encaminaban hacia los ascensores.

Steve esperó hasta que entraron a uno para hablar:

—¿Cuál es la misión? ¿Necesito ponerme mi traje?

Tony le echó un vistazo a su compañero, quien estaba vistiendo unos jeans de mezclilla oscura y una camiseta blanca sin diseño debajo de una camisa de botones a cuadros. Jamás volvería a burlarse de la ropa de Steve; había aprendido a cogerle cariño a la moda de los años 40.

—Nah, no necesitas vestirte para esto. Sólo vamos a ir a decirle al doctor Broker algunas cuantas verdades.

Confundido, Steve siguió a Tony dentro del laboratorio que guardaba la última adquisición de SHIELD. A esa hora estaba vacío de personal, excepto por un hombre que estaba hojeando unos papeles de manera frenética mientras murmuraba bajito.

Tony entró al lugar con Steve detrás de él ofreciéndole apoyo silencioso.

—Doctor Broker —lo saludó Tony con voz calmada y suave. El hombre se congeló y se giró lentamente hacia ellos; era bajo de estatura y estaba demacrado, con el rostro lleno de marcas producto de una juventud con mucho acné—. ¿O debería llamarte von Broker?

La última vez que Steve vio a ese hombre, éste había estado llorando y rogando por su vida. Pero en ese momento no quedaba rastro de aquella actitud.

Los ojos azules del doctor miraron a Tony con dureza mientras su rostro se descomponía en un gesto de puro odio.

—Stark —escupió, barriendo con la mirada a los dos hombres que se acercaban a él. Algo brilló momentáneamente en sus ojos helados—. ¿Cómo lo…? —comenzó a preguntar pero se silenció, luciendo furioso una vez más.

—¿Cómo logré volver? Bueno, es una larga historia digna de ser contada —dijo Tony casualmente mientras continuaba caminando hacia el hombre—. Verás, conocí a un muy enojado defensor de la supremacía blanca en una fábrica de municiones de Hydra, allá por 1943. Imagina mi sorpresa cuando descubrí ahí mismo no sólo una máquina del tiempo que se veía igual a ésta, sino también un cuaderno perteneciente a un tal doctor Hans von Broker.

Broker no se movió ni parpadeó.

Steve se cruzó de brazos y miró con curiosidad a los dos hombres.

Tony se sentó de lado en un banco, concentrando toda su atención en el otro científico.

—Así que lo único que quiero saber es por qué, doctor.

El hombre flacucho frunció el ceño.

—¿Por qué, qué?

Suspirando, Tony se frotó las sienes.

—¿Vamos a jugar este juego? De acuerdo. Tú no fuiste contratado para construir esta máquina. Lo hiciste por ti mismo, y luego te conseguiste a un amigo antisemita para hacer el trabajo sucio. La pregunta es por qué.

El silencio se alargó entre ellos y Steve se preguntó si aquel hombre acaso iría a responderle a Tony.

Finalmente, el doctor sonrió pero de manera muy desagradable.

—¿Cómo lo descubriste?

Tony soltó un bufido, ofendido.

—Los cálculos por sí solos no son aptos para cualquier hijo de vecino. No hay manera de que alguien ajeno fuera contratado para construir una máquina con semejante nivel de complejidad.

—Tú la construiste —señaló Broker.

Tony sonrió ampliamente, juntando las manos y torciéndolas hacia abajo.

—Yo no soy un hombre ordinario.

Bufando, el doctor se cruzó de brazos.

—De acuerdo, Stark, te lo diré. Mi abuelo Hans von Broker fue un hombre brillante. Él descubrió los viajes en el tiempo y a pesar de eso murió en la más absoluta oscuridad —dijo el hombre mucho más que furioso—. Su obra tendría que haberlo hecho famoso, garantizar que su nombre quedara marcado en los anales de la historia, pero no. En vez de eso, fue a la rata de laboratorio del doctor Erskine a quien la historia recuerda. Consiguió crear a este anormal, y sólo por eso es a él a quien todos los demás se mueren por emular.

Steve parpadeó, casi retrocediendo ante el veneno que el hombre le acababa de escupir. Tony se colocó entre él y el otro hombre de manera protectora, endureciendo el rostro mientras el doctor continuaba gritando, aguardando por el momento.

—¡Erskine no era nadie! Mi abuelo era quien merecía ser el centro de atención, por eso construí la máquina. No me costó mucho convencer a un puñado de fanáticos de que podíamos cambiar el curso de la historia. Nunca faltan los estúpidos que pueden ser manipulados con sencillez. —Broker frunció el ceño antes de agregar—: Tú, sin embargo, fuiste una variable imprevista en mis cálculos.

Tony sonrió con presunción.

—Sí, suelo ser un dolor en el culo en ese sentido.

Negando con la cabeza, Broker echó un vistazo hacia su máquina.

—¿Y ahora qué, Stark? ¿Vas a encerrarme en alguna prisión para podrirme ahí?

Tony no dijo nada y se le quedó viendo al hombre durante un largo momento.

—Voy a leerte algo —dijo entonces y lentamente sacó un pequeño y gastado cuaderno de entre su ropa. Steve lo reconoció al instante; en el pasado había visto a Tony escribir en él de manera constante.

—Destruí las notas personales de tu abuelo, y es por eso que tú jamás podrás tenerlas. No podía permitir que ese tipo de información cayera en las manos de cualquiera. No obstante, sí escribí una nota de su última entrada.

Hojeando el cuaderno con rapidez, Tony se detuvo cuando localizó la página. Steve miró por encima de su hombro, sorprendido de que Tony hubiese copiado la página con letra cursiva. Aclarándose la garganta, Tony comenzó con la fecha.

—Junio 11 de 1943.

_Esta será mi entrada final, ya que he tomado la decisión de enterrar este proyecto. Lo inicié con el objetivo de ver si era posible viajar entre el espacio y el tiempo; mis resultados han sido maravillosos y atemorizantes a la vez._

_Comencé con la mejor de las voluntades, pero como reza el dicho: “el camino al infierno está pavimentado de buenas intenciones”. Quería estudiar el pasado, aprender de él de primera mano para tratar de entender en dónde habíamos fallado como seres humanos al crear semejantes horrores en este mundo. En este empeño, he aprendido mucho acerca de mí mismo._

_El pasado es el pasado. Lo que ha sucedido ha sido por una razón. Por cada error que hemos cometido, también hubo brillantes innovaciones, y no le compete a un hombre mortal decidir cuáles deben permanecer y cuáles no._

_Concluiré esta entrada rogándole al lector que destruya este cuaderno y se lleve consigo sólo esta única verdad: el hombre no está hecho para alterar el tiempo._

—Finaliza el texto con su nombre —concluyó Tony y cerró el cuaderno, mirando de nuevo al doctor Broker, quien lucía como si alguien lo acabase de golpear en el pecho.

Broker se dejó caer pesadamente en un banco, temblando.

—¿Cómo sé que no lo has inventado tú? —preguntó con voz trémula.

Tony se encogió de hombros.

—Pude haberlo hecho, pero eso no viene al caso. Como alguien que ha viajado al pasado y regresado de vuelta, déjame decirte… Eso apesta, hermano. Te jode la cabeza como no tienes idea.

El otro científico bajó la mirada y la clavó en sus manos sin decir nada.

—Bueno —anunció Tony—, mi trabajo aquí ha terminado, rompiendo ilusiones y cosas por el estilo. —Metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos, Tony Stark le dio la espalda a Broker y añadió—: Tienes toda la noche para reflexionarlo.

Steve, siguiendo de cerca a Tony, casi choca con él cuando el moreno se detuvo abruptamente. Tony se giró hacia Broker y finalizó:

—Nosotros los genios no inventamos y creamos para ser reconocidos. Lo hacemos porque muy en el fondo continuamos soñando con un mundo mejor.

* * *

 

Tony suspiró con verdadero placer mientras se quedaba de pie bajo el chorro de agua caliente, limpiando cada centímetro de su piel. Cerrando los ojos, se enjabonó rudamente la cara como por sexta vez.

Era tan extraño estar de vuelta en Torre, por decir lo mínimo. Podía haber estado lejos tan sólo durante una semana, pero para él había sido bastante más tiempo. No se había percatado de lo mucho que se había aclimatado al pasado hasta el justo momento en que habían recorrido a toda velocidad la rebosante ciudad, llena de luces y de ruido, de camino hacia su Torre, la cual permanecía erguida cual faro justo en el centro de Nueva York. Eso había hecho que su cabeza diera vueltas.

De mala gana, salió de la ducha y se frotó con la toalla para secarse antes de ponérsela alrededor de la cintura. Por casualidad alcanzó a captar su reflejo en el enorme espejo del baño; la apariencia del hombre que le devolvía la mirada lo tomó por sorpresa.

—Ahora entiendo por qué todos se me quedaban viendo —murmuró mientras se miraba por detrás y por delante—. Pero qué bien te ves, Stark —dijo flexionando la espalda y admirando la manera en que los músculos se le abultaban—. Ahora ya sé cuál es tu secreto, Capitán.

Ante la mención de Steve, Tony se detuvo y el corazón le dio un vuelco. Tenía asuntos pendientes qué resolver.

* * *

 

Al final del corredor, en su habitación, Steve estaba recostado en su cama mirando fijamente al techo. El cuarto habitualmente limpio se encontraba en ese momento con el piso cubierto de dibujos. Algunos estaban coloreados, otros sólo hechos al carboncillo, pero todos presentaban al mismo hombre.

Con la mente hecha un lío, el soldado ni siquiera reparaba en el desorden de su habitación. Gimió y se echó un brazo encima de los ojos. Ver de nuevo a Tony había sido emocionante y desgarrador a la vez. Especialmente porque entre ellos dos todavía había tantas cosas pendientes, tanto que no se habían dicho ni hecho. El pasado y el futuro estaban colisionando, y Steve se sentía como si estuviera asfixiándose.

Unos golpes suaves en la puerta lo sacaron de sus cavilaciones.

—¿Steve?

Se sentó al mismo tiempo que Tony entraba a su cuarto con una sonrisa dubitativa en los labios. Traía el cabello mojado y vestía una camiseta blanca demasiado ajustada. El brillo azul de su reactor se delineaba por debajo de la tela tirante.

Steve sintió que el corazón comenzaba a martillearle; ansiaba estar cerca del otro hombre pero se sentía inseguro. Con la garganta hecha un nudo y conteniendo el aliento, esperó a que Tony cruzara lenta y cuidadosamente su habitación.

Tony estaba observando los dibujos que cubrían completamente el suelo de pared a pared, maravillado por el cuantioso número de ellos. Reconoció algunas de las imágenes: en una estaba él comiéndose un sándwich que Steve le había llevado a su cabaña durante las primeras semanas de entrenamiento; en otra estaba él vestido con su uniforme de gala y la cara hecha un verdadero desastre por culpa de una golpiza. Era su año y medio completo vertido en dibujos.

—Wow, Steve —murmuró Tony mientras se abría paso hasta la cama y se subía en ella, acomodándose al lado del rubio. Apoyando la espalda contra el pie de la cama, miró a Steve, quien estaba recostado sobre las almohadas del lado opuesto.

Se contemplaron el uno al otro en silencio durante un momento. Tony le había prometido respuestas, pero en ese momento Steve no estaba seguro de quererlas. Tenía miedo de lo que Tony pudiera decir, de lo que pudiera confesar, y Steve no creía que su corazón pudiera resistirlo. Pero a pesar de eso, Steve se quedó esperando, completamente enamorado y sintiéndose como un tonto porque todo lo que quería en la vida era estar lo más cerca posible de Tony.

—No sé por dónde comenzar, la verdad —dijo el encantador hombre de cabello oscuro, obsequiándole una sonrisita torcida.

Steve podía ver el golpe que Tony tenía en la mandíbula ya comenzando a borrarse, el mismo que Steve le había dado apenas dos días antes de que ambos partieran a su última misión. Los ojos oscuros lo miraban intensamente; Steve siempre había pensado que eran sumamente misteriosos y profundos. El hombre que había conocido aquel día en la Expo había resultado ser uno lleno de grandes secretos.

—¿Por qué no comienzas por el principio? —sugirió Steve en voz baja.

Tony se aclaró la garganta suavemente y comenzó:

—Entonces, todo empezó una noche cuando caí del cielo oscuro…

Steve escuchó vehementemente durante horas, fascinado y asombrado conforme la historia se descubría ante él. Jadeó de la sorpresa en algunos momentos y se sintió encantado en muchos otros. No pudo evitar reírse a carcajadas cuando Tony lo regañó por el incidente de la granada.

—¡No es gracioso, Steve! —continuó Tony, indignado—. Ahí estaba yo poniendo todo mi esfuerzo para salvar tu culo envuelto en licra y tú vas y te tiras encima de una granada por voluntad propia. Estuve a punto de matarte. Te lo juro, estaba listo para ahogarte con la almohada mientras dormías.

Mientras hablaba, Tony distraídamente había agarrado uno de los pies  desnudos de Steve y había comenzado a masajearlo suavemente con sus dedos llenos de callos. Steve no sabía si Tony era consciente o no de lo que estaba haciendo, pero aun así disfrutó la atención que el moreno le prodigaba, dejándose inundar por las sensaciones mientras la historia continuaba.

Tony le explicó el concepto de las paradojas del tiempo y cómo él había tratado de evitar cambiar cualquier cosa, preocupado de poder alterar el futuro. Eso incluía haber sido incapaz de salvar al doctor Erskine. El corazón de Steve se rompió por Tony, quien dejó de masajearle el pie durante un breve momento, luciendo infinitamente triste y culpable.

—Yo… eh, yo le dije, cuando tú saliste corriendo detrás del hombre que le había disparado… —Tony se aclaró la garganta; su voz sonaba repentinamente rasposa—. Le dije que tú ibas a salvar al mundo.

Steve quiso llorar junto con él, comenzando a comprender el peso completo de la responsabilidad que Tony había estado cargando. El dolor era algo que Tony había soportado en soledad, pero su historia apenas estaba comenzando.

Mientras continuaba narrando en voz baja e imperturbable, todas las piezas empezaron a caer en su sitio. Algunas de las cosas que Tony le había dicho anteriormente, comenzaron a cobrar sentido en ese momento. Tony le contó de cómo lo había seguido a su primera misión a la fábrica de Hydra, sitio donde se había encontrado con el hombre al cual había seguido a través de la máquina del tiempo.

—La explosión de la fábrica me alcanzó y caí a tierra, y ahí fue donde tú me encontraste en el bosque.

El súpersoldado sonrió mientras un ligero rubor se extendía por sus mejillas; se había recostado junto a Tony, pegándose a su costado lo más que pudo hacerlo.

Tony se movió para masajearle su otro pie y continuó hablando:

—Por cierto, no puedo creer que Iron Man te gustara después de que lo viste una sola vez en el bosque.

Steve se sonrojó más.

—Eso no es cierto. Sólo pensé que era interesante.

Riéndose con ganas, Tony negó con la cabeza y lo miró divertido.

Al mismo tiempo que el amanecer comenzaba a despuntar sobre el horizonte, la historia de Tony empezó a llegar a su fin. En voz baja le narró a Steve acerca de cómo voló detrás del aeroplano y de cómo usó la máquina del tiempo para regresar una vez más a su tiempo y lugar.

Tony estaba exhausto y su voz sonaba ronca y cansada, pero al menos el peso en su pecho se había alivianado. Bostezando sonoramente, echó un vistazo hacia las ventanas.

—Hablé durante toda la noche —murmuró, sonriendo suavemente y sintiendo los ojos cada vez más pesados. Miró hacia Steve, quien lo estaba observado con expresión inescrutable. Tony luchaba por mantenerse despierto, pero parecía que toda su energía se había agotado de repente.

Inclinándose hacia él, Steve lo besó tiernamente en la frente.

—Duerme, Tony.

Para Tony, aquello sonó como la mejor idea del mundo. Cerró los ojos y apenas unos segundos después, ya estaba completamente dormido.

Steve lo cubrió gentilmente con su edredón. Pensó que también él debería sentirse cansado, pero la verdad era que se sentía más despierto que nunca. Después de las confesiones de Tony, tenía la mente llena de pensamientos y bastante inquieta. Necesitaba procesar todo lo que había escuchado, y la mejor manera de hacerlo era con actividad física.

Levantándose de la cama, Steve cogió su sudadera y se encaminó hacia la puerta de la habitación. Se detuvo en el umbral y miró hacia su cama y a la persona que en ella descansaba, deseando con cada fibra de su ser poder regresar y acostarse bajo las mantas con él para abrazarlo lo más apretado posible, tal como lo habían hecho en el pasado encima de aquel pequeño catre del ejército sobre el que habían compartido noches enteras. Suspirando, se pasó una mano por el cabello antes de salir en silencio para que Tony pudiera dormir.


	14. El tiempo pasa

**Capítulo 14. El tiempo pasa**

Tony se despertó con una terrible tortícolis. Gimiendo de dolor, se sentó y comenzó a torcer la cabeza de un lado a otro para aliviarse un poco. Miró a su alrededor y se sintió confundido durante un momento antes de recordar que había ido ahí a hablar con Steve. Quien por cierto no estaba a la vista. Gruñendo, Tony se frotó los ojos.

—El Capitán Rogers tuvo que salir a trabajar, señor —dijo JARVIS en voz muy alta.

Tony brincó de la cama y se enredó con las sábanas, cayendo estrepitosamente sobre el suelo.

—Cristo —exclamó mientras se llevaba una mano al pecho; se había olvidado completamente de su Inteligencia Artificial.

—Bienvenido a casa, señor. Tengo entendido que ha pasado una temporada en los años 40.

Si no lo conociera mejor, Tony juraría que JARVIS estaba burlándose de él. Resoplando, se levantó e hizo acopio de la mayor dignidad que pudo. Recorrió la Torre completamente, observando todo y cada rincón con calma; asombrándose de que, lo que antes le era familiar, ahora le parecía tan ajeno.

—¿Qué hora es, JARVIS?

—Las dos de la tarde, señor.

Tony refunfuñó. Tenía años que no dormía así de bien, a pesar de que lo había hecho en una postura torcida e incómoda. Fue a la cocina y se preparó una taza de café. Le dio un sorbo distraídamente antes de hacer una mueca ante el sabor suave de aquella mezcla de granos de gran calidad; se había acostumbrado al brebaje tóxico que les daban en el ejército.

—Mis papilas gustativas se han arruinado para siempre —se quejó antes de emprender camino hacia su laboratorio. No obstante, iba sonriendo.

Tecleó el código ante la puerta y ésta se abrió con un siseo. Las luces se encendieron al mismo tiempo y todo el lugar volvió a la vida.

Tony hizo una pausa en la entrada, sintiéndose abrumado. Sentía como si no hubiese estado ahí hacía toda una vida.

Cuidadosamente, acarició con una mano cada computadora, máquina y herramienta.

—¿Me extrañaron, niños? —les preguntó a Dum-E y Butterfingers al ver que los dos bots hacían ruidos de emoción. Dejando a un lado su café, levantó la mano lentamente hasta tocar un holograma resplandeciente y, acto seguido, mandó la imagen a girar. Flexionó los dedos varias veces; se sentía fuera de lugar y oxidado, como si en realidad todo aquello fuera un sueño.

Sacudió las manos y lo volvió a intentar con el holograma, moviéndose lento al inicio, ganando confianza poco a poco. Era como andar en bicicleta; sus dedos no se habían olvidado de cómo trabajar. Sonriendo, Tony abrió varias pantallas y comenzó a revisar sus archivos.

—Abre un nuevo proyecto, JARVIS —le ordenó a la IA—. Asegúrate de marcarlo como _top secret._

* * *

 

Al otro lado de la ciudad, en los cuarteles de SHIELD, Steve detuvo su veloz carrera y se dobló hacia delante, jadeando con fiereza y sudando copiosamente.

A pesar de que no escuchó ningún ruido de alguien aproximándose, de pronto tuvo las botas de Natasha enfrente de su campo visual.

—Estás bastante distraído, Cap —comentó ella con voz indiferente.

Steve levantó la vista hacia ella y enderezó el cuerpo. Por toda respuesta, se encogió de hombros evasivamente. Natasha hizo un ruidito de incredulidad y caminó hasta colocarse a su lado. Juntos observaron a los nuevos reclutas correr desesperados, intentando cumplir con el ritmo brutal que el Capitán les había puesto de ejemplo.

—Creo que anoche Stark no nos contó la historia completa de su viaje —dijo la astuta mujer tan casual como si hablara del clima—. Pero también creo que lo que le pasó no es asunto nuestro.

Steve no dijo nada. Se quedaron ahí de pie en silencio durante un largo rato antes de que ella se girara y comenzara a alejarse. Sin embargo, dijo algo más antes de irse:

—Ojalá algún día encontrara a alguien que estuviera dispuesto a viajar a través del tiempo sólo por mí.

Steve se sobresaltó al escucharla; las palabras de Nat eran eco de sus propios pensamientos con alarmante exactitud. Él mismo había llegado a una conclusión parecida. Estaba siendo un cobarde, y si había algo que nunca había sido en toda su vida, eso era ser cobarde. Amaba a Tony, lisa y llanamente. Lo había amado antes y lo amaba ahora.

Tomó una profunda bocanada de aire y levantó el mentón. Iba a ir con él y pondría todas sus cartas sobre la mesa. Recordó que Tony le había dicho una vez que, en ese tiempo, los hombres eran libres de estar con otros hombres y de demostrarse su amor.

Steve era libre de ser él mismo en esa época. Era libre de amar a quien él eligiera.

Y al único al que quería era a Tony.

* * *

 

—JARVIS, ¿las reservaciones para la cena?

—Todo en orden, señor.

—¿Y nuestro pequeño proyecto?

—Estará listo para el fin de semana, señor.

Tony sonrió. Estaba todo sudado, pero cosas maravillosas estaban llegando al mismo tiempo.

—La señorita Potts está en el teléfono, señor —JARVIS le informó mientras él se lavaba las manos.

—Señorita Potts —la saludó Tony sonriéndole sinceramente.

—¡Tony, oh dios mío, me has sacado un susto de muerte!

Riéndose, Tony se secó las manos.

—¿De qué estás hablando? Tú diriges esta compañía mucho mejor de lo que yo lo hice jamás, y si muero o me quedo atrapado en otro tiempo, lo tendrás todo bajo control.

Pepper sofocó una risita.

—Me alegro de que ya esté en casa, señor Stark.

—Yo también, Pep —dijo Tony sonriendo para él—. Yo también.

Entonces ella comenzó a charlar sin parar, dándole todos los detalles de lo que se había perdido durante toda la semana anterior.

—Y… ¿cómo estuvo 1943? —preguntó ella medio en broma.

Tony se encogió de hombros y apoyó la cadera contra su banco de trabajo mientras miraba a los ojos a la mujer en la pantalla del teléfono.

—Te ves bien. Guapísimo, en realidad —dijo Pepper mirándolo de arriba abajo.

Tony negó con la cabeza.

—Lo siento, Pep, pero ya no soy un hombre libre.

Pepper arqueó una ceja.

—¿Y tu media naranja es un súpersoldado rubio del pasado?

Tony esbozó una enorme sonrisa.

—¿Me creerías si te dijera que estoy a punto de hacer algo increíblemente fuera de mi personaje?

Pepper también le sonrió.

—Tony, tú nunca haces nada a medias tintas. No veo por qué tendrías que comenzar ahora.

Se despidieron y Pepper le hizo prometer que la llamaría después para contarle todo con detalle. Fuera de costumbre, Tony le hizo el saludo militar y eso provocó que ella se desternillara de risa.

Poniendo los ojos en blanco, Tony se apuró a subir las escaleras, justo a tiempo para encontrarse con Steve quien llegaba del trabajo en ese momento.

—Steve —lo saludó Tony.

—Tony —dijo Steve con una sonrisa.

Tony le preguntó casualmente:

—Y, ¿estás ocupado esta noche? —El rubio negó con la cabeza—. Qué bien, vamos a salir a cenar. Te veré en diez minutos.

Los ojos azules de Steve destellaron de felicidad al tiempo que sus mejillas se sonrojaban.

—De acuerdo —accedió antes de girarse y subir rápidamente por las escaleras. Tony lo siguió de cerca.

Steve estuvo listo en cinco minutos exactos. Limpio y con ropa recién planchada, regresó a la planta baja a esperar a Tony, sintiéndose más emocionado de lo que podía recordar haberse sentido alguna vez. Esa cita postergada entre ellos había demorado bastante tiempo en llegar. Esperando con impaciencia, echó un vistazo al ascensor cuando se abrieron las puertas. Eran Clint y Natasha, quienes salieron y caminaron hacia él.

—Qué guapo, Capitán. ¿Y eso a qué se debe?

Sonriendo mucho, Steve se sonrojó y respondió:

—Vamos a salir a cenar.

Steve no vio la sonrisa completamente malévola que se dibujó en la cara de Clint.

—Suena genial, me estoy muriendo de hambre —dijo el arquero—. Dame un par de minutos para cambiarme. ¿Tasha, quieres ir a cenar?

Ella miró a Clint con el ceño fruncido, lista para decirle que podía irse a la mierda en términos que no dejaran lugar a dudas, pero entonces apareció Thor quien, aparentemente, había alcanzado a escuchar su conversación y estaba muy entusiasmado por la idea.

—¡Yo sí lo deseo! —gritó—. ¡Requiero de gran sustento alimenticio!

Steve sintió que iba a morirse. Eso no podía estar pasando.

* * *

 

Arriba en su habitación, Tony tenía sus propios problemas.

Todos sus pantalones le quedaban muy grandes y se le resbalaban por las ahora esbeltas caderas. Gruñendo, consiguió encontrar un par de jeans que recordaba que anteriormente le habían venido más pequeños. Había querido vestirse más elegante, después de todo, era una ocasión memorable. Se arrepintió de no haber revisado su guardarropa antes, pero nunca se imaginó que había perdido tanto peso.

Desafortunadamente, el asunto con las camisas fue mucho peor. Sus hombros se le habían ensanchado lo suficiente como para romper la tela de la primera camisa que se probó e intentó abrocharse.

—Mierda —exclamó, revolviendo su armario, sus placas militares tintineando al chocar entre sí. Rompió dos camisas más antes de que la locura de la situación lo golpeara y lo obligara a reírse entre dientes. Habiendo pasado ya un rato después de los diez minutos en los que había quedado de verse con Steve, finalmente consiguió encontrar una camiseta blanca de manga larga que le quedó medianamente bien, aunque un poco ajustada. Encima se puso la única camiseta que no se le veía obscenamente apretada y que Clint le había regalado a manera de broma en su cumpleaños: una de color azul con el escudo del Capitán América.

Pasándose una mano por el cabello oscuro, se revisó en el espejo por última vez. Su vestimenta era mucho más casual de lo que hubiera querido, pero tendría que arreglárselas con lo que tenía a disposición. Ya remediaría la situación de su ropa al siguiente día, se lo prometió.

Apurado, salió de su habitación. Estaba a medio camino de bajar las escaleras, con una disculpa para Steve a punto de brotarle de los labios, cuando se detuvo en seco al descubrir la muchedumbre esperando junto al ascensor.

Steve lo estaba mirando suplicante, y Clint… Esa sonrisa diabólica le dijo todo. Ya le daría su merecido antes de que terminara la noche.

—Qué gran idea, Stark, invitarnos a cenar para celebrar tu regreso —dijo el arquero y sonrió más, retándolo a negarse.

Suspirando, Tony puso los ojos en blanco y levantó la mirada hacia el techo.

—JARVIS, reservación para seis personas.

Lanzando hurras de emoción, todos ellos se dirigieron al ascensor, armando mucho ruido y caos conforme salían en tropel hacia la calle. La noche era joven, la temperatura estaba tibia debido al verano incipiente y el restaurante sólo quedaba a unas pocas manzanas de distancia, así que optaron por caminar hasta ahí, bromeando y riéndose entre ellos.

Steve y Tony se quedaron rezagados del grupo.

—Lo siento —murmuró el rubio.

Tony sonrió pacíficamente.

—¿Cómo era lo que Dugan siempre rezaba? Dios, dame la serenidad de aceptar las cosas que no puedo cambiar…

Steve sonrió lentamente; su mirada se perdió en los recuerdos.

—Valor para cambiar las cosas que sí puedo…

Una mano llena de callos lo tomó de la suya.

—Y la sabiduría para reconocer la diferencia.

Se sonrieron el uno al otro y Steve apretó firmemente la mano de Tony. El corazón del súpersoldado le latía dolorosamente dentro del pecho: éste era su Tony. De los años 40 a ahora, quizá las ropas habían cambiado, pero el hombre no. Si él no hubiera amado ya a Tony más que a nada en el mundo, le habría entregado completamente su corazón en aquel preciso momento.

La cena no salió tan mal como Tony había temido. En realidad, fue bastante divertida. Había echado de menos a su pequeña familia, y durante todo el rato Steve estuvo a su lado, sus manos unidas por debajo de la mesa las más de las veces.

Aun así, no fue la cita íntima que Tony se había imaginado.

El millonario pagó la cuenta como era usual y todos se encaminaron hacia la calle y luego hacia su hogar. Tony aceleró el paso para caminar junto a Clint.

—¿Disfrutaste la cena? —le preguntó, sonriendo taimadamente.

Clint asintió, sonriendo travieso y feliz como gato que se ha bebido un tazón de leche.

La sonrisa de Tony no se desvaneció mientras le plantaba a Clint un sólido puñetazo en la mandíbula. Como Tony sabía de primera mano, ese gancho dolía como los mil demonios. Pero no se sintió preocupado por el arquero en absoluto; sabía que a Clint le iba peor cada vez que entrenaba con Natasha.

Todos se detuvieron mientras Clint miraba a Tony con atónita incredulidad. Todavía sin dejar de sonreír, éste se giró hacia Steve y le ofreció su brazo del modo más encantador que pudo.

—¿Nos vamos?

Steve no pudo evitar la risa que brotó de sus labios.

Mientras la pareja se alejaba, Clint miró hacia Natasha buscando apoyo.

—Te lo merecías —afirmó ella indiferente—. Si Tony no se adelanta, quizá te hubiese golpeado yo misma.

Bruce también se rió.

—Nat tiene razón, les arruinamos su cita.

Thor pensó que todo aquel asunto era hilarante.

Clint suspiró con resignación.

—Sí, yo se las arruiné. Tal vez les debo una disculpa.

* * *

 

Steve y Tony llegaron primero a casa y tuvieron el ascensor para ellos solos. Mientras subían, Tony se apoyó contra la pared y cruzó los brazos.

Steve le sonrió.

—Me gusta tu camiseta.

Tony descruzó los brazos y se acercó a Steve.

—A mí también me gusta.

Parecía que había pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que se habían tocado el uno al otro, desde que habían estado juntos. Las fuertes manos de Steve alcanzaron a Tony y lo tomaron de su cadera esbelta, enganchando los dedos dentro de los jeans del millonario para acercarlo hasta él. Steve pasó la mirada de los ojos de Tony hacia sus labios antes de inclinar la cabeza para besarlo con avidez.

Tony había estado esperando por eso durante lo que le parecían años. Sus brazos cobraron vida y se envolvieron alrededor de los anchos hombros de su compañero mientras las manos de Steve se deslizaron hacia abajo hasta apretar su trasero; ambos encajaban con el otro de manera perfecta, como dos piezas de un rompecabezas. Steve levantó el peso de Tony con facilidad y Tony enroscó sus fuertes piernas alrededor de la cintura del soldado. Sin despegar los labios, Steve caminó a tropezones para salir del ascensor y dirigirse hacia su habitación.

Tony chupó duro aquel ancho y fuerte cuello, mascullando contra la suave piel:

—¿Recuerdas cuando estábamos en aquella misión… en la casa abandonada?

Steve gimió, subiendo las escaleras sin soltar a Tony.

—Recuerdo esa vez cuando te arrodillaste frente a mí después del show de los bonos de defensa.

Tony se frotó contra él, totalmente excitado y caliente.

—Cristo, fue ardiente… cuando me follaste contra la pared.

Steve se dio más prisa.

Tan pronto como llegaron a la habitación de Tony, éste comenzó a despojarse de su ropa. Steve lo arrojó sobre la cama mientras él también se desvestía apresuradamente.

Ya desnudo, Tony se estiró cuan largo era sobre la cama y observó ávidamente a su amante. En algún rincón de su mente sabía que sólo habían trascurrido dos días desde la última vez que habían tenido sexo, pero para Steve habían sido años. El corazón se le rompió ante el mero pensamiento. Con el ánimo flaqueando un poco, se movió hasta quedar arrodillado y miró a Steve con ansiedad: la silueta perfecta del soldado iluminada por el perpetuo brillo azul de su reactor.

Steve hizo una pausa al darse cuenta de la expresión en el rostro de Tony.

—¿Sucede algo malo?

Tony se removió en la cama y las placas de identificación tintinearon al golpearse con su reactor. Sonriendo, abrió los brazos y tiró de Steve para acercarlo a él, besándolo donde fuera que su boca podía alcanzar, sintiendo las enormes manos de Steve acariciando toda la superficie de su musculada espalda.

Tony no quería esperar: había pasado tanto desde que habían estado juntos.

Para Steve, aquello era un sentimiento extraño y placentero… completamente nuevo y, al mismo tiempo, familiar. Había sido pareja de Tony cerca de un año y medio en el pasado, a pesar de que en esa época actual nunca habían estado juntos. Steve se inclinó para besar su cuello tibio, moviéndose hacia abajo para prodigar atención en el sitio preciso donde la piel se encontraba con el metal.

Tony jadeó y gimió; de todas las cosas que Steve le hacía, era esa la más singularmente erótica. Todas las demás personas se asustaban de él y de su corazón mecánico; no así Steve. Steve lo había aceptado e incluso parecía gustarle.

Tony estiró un brazo hacia la mesita de noche y cogió el lubricante. Cuando se lo pasó a Steve, éste quiso reírse; su cuerpo ciertamente parecía saber qué hacer, a pesar de que su mente continuaba sintiéndose indecisa. Mientras Steve abría el lubricante, Tony se arqueó hacia él, dedos diestros enterrándose entre el cabello rubio mientras Steve chupaba uno de sus pezones. Tony gimoteó descaradamente cuando unos dedos resbalosos se enterraron en él, moviéndose rápidamente en el afán de prepararlo y ensancharlo. Parecía que tenían toda la vida de no hacer eso, pero su cuerpo lo recordaba bastante bien.

Elevándose un poco, mordió la oreja de Steve y le susurró:

—Te necesito.

El Capi no necesitó que se lo dijeran dos veces. Rápidamente sacó sus dedos, aunque estaba tan ansioso que no pudo volver a abrir el tubo de lubricante pues le temblaban las manos.

Sonriendo cariñosamente, Tony se sentó y se hizo cargo. Abrió el tubo con facilidad, se vació una buena cantidad sobre la mano y embadurnó el miembro de su amante mientras lo besaba con avidez. Arrastrándose hasta quedar encima de su regazo, Tony tomó la erección de Steve con una mano para mantenerla firme y, lentamente, se dejó caer.

Gimiendo, Steve se aferró de las caderas de Tony lo suficientemente duro como para hacerle moretones.

—Steve —suspiró Tony, sintiendo cada centímetro del hombre en su interior. Hicieron una pausa, íntimamente unidos, y entonces el hombre de cabello negro envolvió sus brazos alrededor del rubio apretadamente conforme comenzaba a moverse—. Te extrañé —murmuró—. Muchísimo. —Steve lo besó tiernamente, moviendo sus caderas mientras Tony lo montaba.

Jadeando, Tony se sostuvo de aquellos hombros fuertes al tiempo que Steve se empujaba dentro de él, gruñendo suavemente. Tony se estremeció cuando escuchó su nombre mencionado en medio de los quedos “Oh dios” y “Sí” que Steve emitía. Sudorosos y sin dejar de gemir, ambos hombres se balancearon juntos encima de aquella enorme cama.

—Casi echo de menos los crujidos de los resortes del camastro en el laboratorio —resopló Tony, arqueando la espalda. Steve gimió cuando revivió en su mente las vívidas imágenes de su primera vez juntos.

—Tony, voy a ahh… —Mientras los movimientos de Steve se volvían cada vez más erráticos, Tony se tomó su propia erección y comenzó a acariciarse.

—Córrete para mí, cariño —gimió Tony mientras se oprimía y acariciaba al tiempo que se empujaba contra Steve. Fue demasiado para el soldado. Tony se veía completamente obsceno masturbándose así; Steve sintió que estaba cayendo por el borde. Con una embestida final, se corrió profundamente dentro de Tony. Estremeciéndose, el millonario se acarició un par de veces más antes de eyacular encima de su mano.

Agotados, ambos colapsaron juntos en aquel sudoroso desastre, incapaces de moverse y romper el hechizo. Se tocaron el uno al otro suavemente, sus manos recorriendo y memorizando cada plano y ángulo de músculo, murmurando quedamente, la habitación en completa oscuridad salvo la luz azul de Tony.

Una mano temblorosa retiró el cabello rubio de la frente de Steve.

—¿Por qué no me dejaste salvarte aquel día? —le preguntó Tony, emitiendo en voz alta la pregunta que había estado atormentándolo desde su encuentro en el avión. Miró a Steve a los ojos con absoluta seriedad—. Sé lo mucho que odias vivir en esta época —dijo en voz baja, sonriendo triste—. Podías haberte quedado en la tuya, siendo todo un héroe.

Steve correspondió su mirada solemne. Respiró con profundidad y respondió honestamente:

—Si existía al menos una pequeña posibilidad de volver a estar contigo, quería tomarla. Esperar 70 años en el hielo valía la pena si era por ti.

Las palabras de Steve llegaron directo al maltratado corazón de Tony. Cerró los ojos dolorosamente, aspiró una temblorosa bocanada de aire y se preguntó qué era lo que había hecho en alguna vida anterior para merecer a ese hombre tan maravilloso y perfecto.

—¿Por qué esperaste para regresar? —preguntó Steve a su vez en un susurro, temiendo y ansiando la respuesta por partes iguales.

Tony acunó su rostro con las manos.

—Tú sabes por qué. Es la misma razón por la que seguí a ese imbécil al pasado en primer lugar, la razón por la que me uní al ejército en 1943, y lo único que no podía soportar dejar atrás… Tú. —Los ojos de Steve se humedecieron sospechosamente conforme Tony continuaba hablando—: Siempre has sido tú, Steve —dijo, y se besaron tiernamente—. Te amo, Steve —continuó Tony—. Debí habértelo dicho un millón de veces antes, pero te lo digo ahora y lo digo completamente en serio con cada trozo de mi mecánico corazón.

Steve estaba llorando; las lágrimas dejaban trazos húmedos a lo largo de su rostro. No era la más bonita de las imágenes que Tony hubiese visto —el Capitán América no se veía lindo cuando lloraba— pero no habría cambiado ni un solo cabello rubio de su cabeza.

—Yo también te amo, Tony. Muchísimo —sollozó Steve—. Te amo desde antes de que viajaras por el tiempo.

Se besaron durante un largo rato más antes de que Tony se desenredara del abrazo.

—Ven conmigo, hermoso. Vamos a ducharnos antes de que nos quedemos pegados el uno con el otro.

Riéndose, Steve se limpió la nariz y tomó la mano que Tony le ofrecía, no deseando separarse de él ni siquiera por un segundo. Había esperado tanto por ese hombre, casi setenta años, y ahora no iba a dejarlo marchar.


	15. Epílogo. Una y otra vez

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota antes de leer:
> 
> Recomiendo encarecidamente que tengas lista para escuchar la canción "We'll meet again" de Vera Lynn. Va a llegar un punto donde sabrás dónde escuchar la canción y será maravilloso para ponerte a tono con la lectura, créeme. (la encuentras tanto en youtube como en spotify).

 

 

**Epílogo. Una y otra vez**

—Se ven tan adorables juntos que es totalmente asqueroso —comentó Clint en voz alta desde su lugar ante la mesa de la cocina mientras observaba a Tony besar a Steve en la mejilla antes de dirigirse a su laboratorio por el resto del día.

El millonario le enseñó el dedo de en medio.

—Cuidado con lo que dices o tendré que darte tu merecido otra vez.

Tasha soltó un resoplido de risa y echó un vistazo al arquero: el golpe que Tony le había dado en la mandíbula todavía no se había borrado.

Había sido una semana frenética siguiendo el avance de Tony a través del tiempo. Fury parecía creer que en SHIELD serían capaces de recrear la máquina del tiempo con facilidad ahora que el brillante inventor había regresado. No obstante, Fury no había contado con que el genio iba a serle de tan poca ayuda. Tercamente, Tony se había negado a compartir nada del conocimiento que había adquirido, y eso molestaba al director a niveles inimaginables.

Steve se sentía secretamente complacido por la negativa de Tony; creía que nadie debería poseer semejante nivel de poder.

El rubio observó a su novio marcharse y sonrió para él mismo. Después de la primera noche que habían pasado juntos, a la mañana siguiente se encontró con que todas sus cosas estaban ya en la recámara de Tony sin que nadie hiciese ningún alboroto por ello. Y el equipo había aceptado su relación de manera inmediata, sin hacer ni una sola pregunta.

Tony había tenido razón en cuanto a la tolerancia en esos tiempos. Ahora Steve era libre de ser él mismo, de expresar su amor abiertamente. Había valido la pena la espera para tener lo que tenía ahora. Sonriendo ampliamente como un bobo, se despidió de Natasha y de Clint antes de dirigirse hacia SHIELD.

* * *

Abajo en su laboratorio, Tony estaba bastante alegre mientras le daba los toques finales a su plan. Observó su proyecto resultante con ojo crítico.

—Si me permite decirlo, señor, me parece que ésta ha resultado ser una de sus mejores obras —comentó JARVIS desde el techo.

El inventor soltó un resoplido.

—Eres un adulador, JARVIS. Pero tienes razón. Después de mi armadura, creo que esta es mi siguiente cosa favorita. —Girándola de un lado a otro, la revisó por última vez. Finalmente satisfecho, Tony la colocó dentro del baúl de metal que reposaba inocentemente encima de su mesa de trabajo.

Dejándose llevar por una corazonada, había echado mano de todo su encanto para convencer a un archivista de SHIELD de que revisara para ver si aún existía alguno de los antiguos archivos que habían pertenecido a un tal Anthony Starling. Para su enorme sorpresa, se encontró con que su baúl estaba ahí almacenado con casi todos los viejos cachivaches que su padre había usado para el Proyecto Renacimiento. El baúl había llegado a la Torre apenas esa mañana y Tony estaba mucho más que curioso de ver qué era lo que contenía.

El baúl lucía muchísimo más viejo que la última vez que Tony lo había visto: la placa con su nombre escrito estaba comenzando a borrarse y a caerse a pedazos. Cuando lo abrió, las bisagras oxidadas rechinaron ruidosamente. Sus ojos oscuros revisaron ansiosos el contenido, y se sintió muy complacido de encontrar su uniforme de gala a pesar de que tuvo que arrugar la nariz ante el aroma a humedad que desprendía. Después de sacudir la tela, colocó el uniforme a un lado.

Encontró también sus pantalones, un par de botas y varios papeles y dibujos que había hecho para Howard. Mientras husmeaba entre el montón de papeles, sus dedos hicieron una pausa al tocar una fotografía. Lleno de curiosidad, tiró de ella para verla. Sorprendido, pestañeó ante la imagen registrada. A pesar de que Tony había hecho su mejor esfuerzo para evitar salir en alguna foto, aparentemente alguien se las había ingeniado para tomarles una a Steve y él sin que se dieran cuenta.

Las cornisas de su boca se elevaron en una sonrisa. En la foto, tanto Steve como él estaban tan sucios que seguramente acababan de regresar de alguna misión. Tony tenía la camisa arremangada hasta los codos y estaba apoyando el peso de su cuerpo en su rifle mientras se reía de algo dicho por el sonriente Capitán América. Soltando risitas, Tony dejó la foto a un lado; más tarde se encargaría de ponerla dentro de un marco para conservarla.

Dentro del baúl no quedaba mucho más, sólo una vieja carta dirigida a Tony Starling. Sorprendido, Tony le dio vueltas al sobre amarillento y lo abrió con sumo cuidado. Reconoció la distintiva letra al instante: era de Howard.

_Tony,_

_Me tomó cierto tiempo y mi propio y nada despreciable ingenio para darme cuenta de la verdad. Aunque no fue hasta que nació mi hijo, Anthony Stark, cuando pude poner realmente todas las piezas en su lugar._

_En el momento en que te conocí, supe que me había topado con una alma gemela. Estaba asombrado de conocer a alguien que estuviera a la altura de mi nivel de comprensión. La primera impresión que tuve de ti resultó ser cierta. Cuán pocos padres pueden llegar a ver el tipo de hombre en que sus hijos se convierten, y aunque tengo el presentimiento de que apenas te conocí por encima, me siento verdaderamente privilegiado de haberle echado un vistazo a algo tan increíble._

_Espero que a lo que sea que te dediques en la vida, hijo, lo hagas con la misma pasión, energía y dedicación que me demostraste en este tiempo. Tú has sido y siempre serás mi más grande invención._

_Howard Stark._

De repente, las rodillas fueron incapaces de sostenerlo y Tony Stark se dejó caer encima de su banco. Suavemente, dobló la carta con manos temblorosas e ignoró las lágrimas que surcaron sus mejillas. Estremeciéndose, se limpió los ojos.

—Demonios, papá... —murmuró mientras metía la carta al sobre y la colocaba cuidadosamente dentro del baúl.

Tony fue sacado abruptamente de sus pensamientos cuando sonó la ensordecedora alarma, la cual hizo eco en las paredes de concreto del laboratorio. Dejando de lado sus problemas personales, inmediatamente se levantó para ir a ponerse el traje; los Avengers estaban siendo solicitados. Sin embargo, su carrera hacia la batalla se vio interrumpida cuando recibió una llamada holográfica de Natasha.

—Voy en camino —dijo mientras cruzaba el laboratorio a todo correr.

—No es necesario, Tony. Clint, Steve y yo ya lo tenemos bajo control. No es tan malo como creíamos.

Tony hizo una pausa, arqueando una ceja.

—¿Estás segura?

Nat asintió.

—Absolutamente. Estaremos en casa con el Capi a tiempo para la cena.

Asintiendo con comprensión, Tony finalizó la llamada. Al menos eso le daría tiempo de llevar a cabo su plan.

* * *

Había sido un día horrible.

Exhausto, sudado y compadeciéndose de él mismo, un golpeado Steve caminó arrastrando los pies de regreso hacia la Torre. Todo lo que quería era darse una ducha y encontrar a Tony. Estaba a medio camino subiendo las escaleras cuando escuchó música y se detuvo. Frunciendo el ceño, afinó su oído mejorado de súpersoldado.

La música no era del tipo de la que Tony solía escuchar habitualmente; era más apacible, suave y muy conocida para Steve. Se quedó parado firmemente, parpadeando cuando reconoció la canción.

_"Vamos a despedirnos con una sonrisa, cariño._

_Sólo por poco tiempo, cariño, debemos separarnos."_

Steve se apresuró en su camino hacia el laboratorio sintiendo una opresión en el pecho. Jadeando, entró a todo correr a través de las puertas, su corazón palpitando furiosamente ante la visión con la que se encontró.

_"No permitas que esta despedida te deprima._

_Yo no te olvidaré, mi amor."_

Tony estaba de pie en el centro de la habitación vistiendo su uniforme de gala, con gorra y todo, la cual se sostenía inclinada sobre su cabeza. Se veía tan desgarradoramente guapo y dolorosamente familiar con ese uniforme, que Steve apenas podía soportarlo. Entonces, Tony le dirigió una sonrisa matadora y le dijo:

—¿Me concedería este baile, soldado?

_"Nos encontraremos otra vez._

_No sé dónde, no sé cuándo."_

Steve se mordió los labios y caminó hacia delante. Alcanzando a Tony, tomó la mano callosa de éste con la suya. Tony tiró de él para acercarlo y colocó la otra mano sobre su cadera mientras lo apretaba más firmemente. Con soltura y gracia, lo guió a través del laboratorio mientras Vera Lynn cantaba su canción.

_"Pero sé que nos encontraremos otra vez._

_Algún día lleno de sol."_

—Tony —murmuró Steve, inclinándose para besar al otro hombre suave y dulcemente—. ¿A qué viene todo esto? —masculló encima de la boca que tanto amaba.

Sonriendo, Tony lo hizo dar un giro antes de responder.

—Te prometí un baile.

Las lágrimas llenaron los ojos azules de Steve al tiempo que ambos dejaban de bailar justo al centro de la habitación. El soldado apretó a Tony firmemente.

_"No dejes de sonreír._

_Justo como lo haces siempre."_

—Aquella noche en el pub cuando te pregunté acerca del futuro, yo estaba deseando... —dijo Steve y acunó la cara de Tony con ambas manos antes de deslizarlas a través de su cabello oscuro.

Tony le sonrió suavemente.

—¿Deseando, qué?

Steve suspiró.

—Que pudiéramos tener un futuro juntos.

_"Hasta que el cielo azul se lleve a las nubes oscuras muy lejos."_

Tony estaba temblando, se sentía extremadamente nervioso. Estaba seguro de que Steve podía escuchar su corazón latir desde un kilómetro de distancia. Aspirando una profunda bocanada de aire, tomó las manos de Steve, se postró frente a él doblando una rodilla, y levantó la mirada hacia los ojos azules del otro, los cuales estaban llenos de asombro e incomprensión.

Metió la mano en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y sacó el anillo en el que había estado trabajando durante toda la semana. Tony nunca había fabricado ningún tipo de joyería antes, pero este, para ser su primer intento, le había salido francamente bien.

—Está hecho de un metal mezcla de vibranium y de mi reactor arc.

Steve estaba paralizado de la impresión.

Tony se aclaró la garganta ruidosamente.

—No pensé que esto iba a ser tan difícil. —Se quitó la gorra y jugueteó nerviosamente con ella durante un momento antes de decir—: Steven Grant Rogers, sé que puedo ser un completo dolor de cabeza, que tiendo a hacer lo que se me da la gana y que rara vez escucho lo que dicen los demás. Pero te amo y quiero pasar el resto de mi vida tratando de ser el tipo de hombre que tú piensas que soy. ¿Te casarías conmigo?

El silencio se alargó mientras Steve continuaba mirándolo fijo con ojos desorbitados.

Tony, todavía arrodillado ante él, comenzó a preocuparse.

—¿Necesitas...? Umm, ¿acaso necesitas un poco de tiempo para pensarlo?

Ahora se sentía aterrorizado; quizás había apresurado demasiado las cosas.

Steve finalmente pareció librarse del shock y se dejó caer de rodillas delante de Tony.

—Sí, sí, mil veces sí —dijo Steve y lo besó entonces; Tony, infinitamente aliviado, correspondió a sus besos.

—Me asustaste con ganas durante un minuto completo —murmuró Tony mientras deslizaba el anillo en el dedo de Steve y admiraba su obra—. Te reto a que trates de quebrarlo, Anciano. —Riéndose, Steve lo besó fieramente de nuevo antes de que Tony se alejara de su rostro para continuar hablando—: Nos tomó setenta años, pero creo que la espera valió la pena. Te amo, Steve.

Con una sonrisa enorme, Steve admiró la banda de metal que rodeaba su dedo.

—Yo también te amo, hombre fuera del tiempo.

Tony se rió y lo abrazó. Se besaron tiernamente mientras el futuro se abría ante ellos, toda una incógnita llena de brillantes promesas.

**Fin.**

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota final:
> 
> Primero: ¡muchísimas gracias por leer y comentar! Este fic es uno de mis stonys favoritos y fue un honor compartirlo con ustedes.
> 
> En segundo lugar: aclarar que la letra de la canción escrita en manuscrita es mi libre traducción de los párrafos de "We'll meet again" de Vera Lynn, una canción que fue todo un himno para los soldados de la Segunda Guerra que tenían que marchar a una probable muerte y se despedían de sus seres queridos, especialmente de sus novias o esposas. Es posible pensar en su situación de vida y percibir el dolor de saber que muchos de ellos, millones de ellos, jóvenes con ilusiones y ganas de vivir, jamás regresarían. Otorgémosles el tributo que merecen ya que, gracias a ellos, se ganó una guerra terrible a un precio todavía más terrible. Como dijo Churchill: "Nunca tantos le debieron tanto a tan pocos."


End file.
